A filha do presidente
by Dany Uchiha
Summary: Ser filha do presidente dos Estados Unidos não é nada facil. Em uma escola bem divertida e cheia de confusões, espaço propicio para nascer um novo amor. Fic universo alternativo Sumario péssimo a fic tá otima.NaruSaku, KibaHina, NejiTen e vairos outros.
1. Meu novo segurança

A filha do Presidente

Legenda:

**Pensamento:**_ "Bla bla bla."_

**Fala: Fulano:** Bla bla bla

**Fala da autora**: (Bla bla bla)

_**A filha do Presidente**_

Ola, meu nome é Daile e sim eu sou a filha do presidente dos Estados Unidos. Meu pai assumiu recentemente foi uma época de eleições bem difíceis, eu e minha mãe Helena sempre estávamos com meu pai durante os comícios e programas políticos deve ser por isso que fiquei sem amigos. Bem vou explicar minha vida pra vocês que por sinal não é nada fácil. Primeiro você tem noção como é chato andar por ai cheia de seguranças pra cima e pra baixo? É muito ruim mesmo, se pelo menos um deles fosse bonitinho mais meu pai pensou até nisso. Não me admira que eu ainda seja BV eu não me importo com esse fato, pois ainda não encontrei o garoto certo mesmo mais muitos idiotas ficam-me zoado.

Não tenho amigos de verdade porque todos que já conheci até agora foram pessoas interesseira. Quem sabe na nova escola eu encontre mais amigos, por falar nela eu estou mudando de escola. Estou indo para a melhor escola da cidade o Konoha Elite Way, tenho que admitir que seja uma boa escola o ensino é ótimo mais em compensação só tem gente rica e metida. Claro que eu não sou uma dessas pessoas afinal nunca me valorizei pelo que tenho e sim pelo que sou, e é assim que todos deviam ser, mais como nada é perfeito quase ninguém é assim. Odeio mudar de escola ainda mais agora que vou ser o centro das atenções, já estou até vendo "olha lá vai à filinha do presidente cheia se seguranças". Mais vou ter que ser forte e agüentar.

Bem vamos agora conhecer um pouco mais sobre mim e minha vida ai vocês vão poder entender realmente como é horrível ser a filha do presidente, admito que tenha suas vantagens mais não é sempre.

Vamos começar pela minha mãe, Helena Rusvelde é a mulher mais fantástica que já conheci e não é só porque é minha mãe não, quando digo que ela é fantástica é porque ela é mesmo. Sabe aquele tipo de mulher que se preocupa mais com os outros do que consigo mesma e esta sempre pronta para ajudar quem precise? Pois é essa é minha mãe.

Meu pai ele é um pai legal quando não se trata da política sagrada dele, John Rusvelde é um ótimo pai me ama e eu o amo. Apesar da agenda lotada sempre arranja um tempinho para mim e para minha mãe, apesar de ainda estar se acostumando com essa coisa de PRESIDENTE posso dizer que ela sim é um ótimo presidente, ele se importa com o povo e que acham e como pode melhorar.

Uchiha Fagaku é o chefe da segurança do meu pai, ou seja, ele é o chefe do serviço secreto que não é tão secreto assim é o que sempre digo. É um homem serio e muito bonito apesar de ter um quarenta anos é um ótimo segurança, esta no serviço secreto há anos e ante dele seu pai já estava também, é como se fosse um negocio de família.

Também tem a Kurenai ela é uma espécie de babá sei que tenho uns 16 anos mais é a vida da filha do presidente, ela sempre foi muito legal comigo e cuida de mim desde criança e meus pais confiam inteiramente nela tanto que eles a trouxeram para a Casa Branca também. Ela é muito bonita tem cabelos castanhos avermelhados e olhos tão castanhos que ás vezes tenho a impressão que eles são vermelhos.

Quase me esqueço de dizer como eu sou, bem tenho uns 1m 60 cm acho que mais baixa um pouco, cabelos castanhos e olhos também, a sem falar na minha franja que tenho desde criança sabe fico bem de franja. Não sou gorda mais também não sou muito magra porque acho ridículo garota magra de mais, meu estilo de roupa é o bem as pessoas dizem que sou paticinha mais não me considero só por que eu não saio por ai bagunçada não quer dizer que eu seja patricinha, quer ser meu amigo não me chama de patricinha.

Quase me esqueço de falar como é a Casa Branca! Sabe é muito grande muito grande mesmo, acreditem se quiser mais já me perdi lá umas três vezes e todas elas salva pó Uticha Fagaku, que verginha me perdendo na minha propia casa minha mãe rir disso até hoje. Basicamente além de branca ela tem 132 salas, 35 banheiros, um cinema, uma quadra de tênis, uma piscina uma pista de corrida e varias outras coisas. Mas uma das coisas não tão legais assim é que por dia a "minha casa" recebe cerca de 5.000 visitantes, falta de privacidade total não é? Mas com o tempo eu estou me acostumando.

Bem hoje é o dia do meu primeiro dia de aula no Konoha Elite Way e tenho que admitir que esteja muito nervosa, pedia para meu pai diminuir a segurança, mas olha só o que ele disse:

Pai: Mais nem pensar o país todo ta sabendo que hoje é seu primeiro dia de aula, e se houver um atentado? Você vai com os três seguranças de sempre.

Eu: Mais pai desse jeito ninguém vai querer falar comigo com medo de levar um tiro do serviço secreto que nem é tão secreto assim. _"Um dos seguranças deu uma risadinha nessa hora."_

Pai: Eu já disse que não Daile. E saiba que eu estou entrevistando outro segurança mais novo para poder ficar disfarçado na sua escola.

Depois desse momento eu tentei argumentar mais não deu muito certo, eu tive que ir pra escola assim mesmo com os três seguranças. Ao chegar ao enorme portão de ferro todo trabalhado com ricos detalhes da escola eu desci do carro com o meu material e entrei. Descrever aquele momento em uma palavra é muito fácil simplesmente HORRIVEL, todo os alunos que estavam no enorme jardim de entrada da escola param pra me olhar passar, eu apenas abaixei o olhar e segui para a minha sala que era a do 2º ano cheguei entrei e coloquei a minha mochila na cadeira por sorte os seguranças não entraram eles ficaram na porta. Na sala já tinha algumas pessoas que param de falar na hora em que entrei e depois voltaram a cochichar e lançar olhares pra mim, odeio quando isso acontece sempre fico vermelha por que sou meio tímida.

Uma garota de cabelos compridos e franjas farta sentou ao meu lada colocando a mochila e ficou quieta, dava para perceber que aquela garota também era tímida pois corou assim que um garoto loiro com uns risquinhos engraçados no rosto sorriu para ela. Resolvi puxar conversa afinal uma amiga já era alguma coisa, só torci para que ela não me conhecesse.

Eu: Oi! Tudo bem eu sou Daile e você?

Garota: Hinata! Hyuuga Hinata. Muito prazer você é no... va..aqui?

Eu: Sim eu sou novata sim. Você já estuda aqui há muito tempo?

Hinata: Sim estudo aqui desde criança, eu e meu primo Neji. Mais ele é mais velho e faz o 3º ano.

Eu: Eu acho que estou lembrando de você! – sim eu lembrava do sobrnome dela, Hyuuga. – Seu pai é dono do escritório de advocacia mais bem sucedido de Washington.

Hinata: É sim é da minha família o meu pai é o dono Hyuuga Hiashi. Mais como sabia?

Eu: Ele trabalha para o meu... – eu não ia dizer mais começar uma amizade mentindo ia ser péssimo então resolvi contar a verdade. – Trabalha para o meu pai! Eu já o vi lá no escritório do meu pai.

Hinata: Seu pai é o pre... si ...den ...te??

Eu: É! Mais você ainda vai ser minha amiga não é? Sabe as pessoas costumam se afastar de mim quando sabem ou se aproximam por interesse...

Hinata: Não se ... Preocupe eu te entendo perfeitamente e agente pode sim ser amigas.

Ai e a Hinata ficamos conversando durante horas até que uma garota loira muito bem vestida entrou na sala acompanhada por outras duas garotas, uma era magra e tinha cabelos castanhos preso em dois coques no alto da cabeça também tinha olhos cor de âmbar e era muito bonita, a outra garota tinha cabelos róseos e olhos incrivelmente verdes também era muito bonita mais as três exalavam um ar de arrogância e soberania aos demais.

Eu: Quem são elas Hinata? Parecem tão metidas! – eu perguntei a Hinata.

Hinata: E são. Aquela loira e a Yamanaka Ino ela é líder das outras duas. A Ino é a garota mais popular da escola, mas em compensação ela é o mal em pessoa e é bem...

Menina desconhecida: Vadia! Safada passa o rodo geral. Eu tava afim de um amigo dela quando ela soube tratou de agarrar ele na minha frente. – Eu e Hinata ficamos olhando pra ela com cara de "quem é você?" ai ela percebeu e falou nome dela. – Foi mal! Meu nome é Sabaku no Temari.

Hinata: Você é irmã do Gaara do 3º ano?

Temari: É sou eu sim.

Eu: Essa Ino fez isso mesmo com você? Puxa é super péssimo isso!

Temari: Acredite, ela fez e trata o Shikamaru feito um cãozinho amestrado. Fica com a escola toda e quando ta afim fica com ele.

Hinata: A de cabelos castanhos é a Tenten ela até que é legal quando ta longe das outras duas. Ela namora com o meu primo e é mega possessiva bla blá bla bla bla bla...

A Hinata não disse bla bla mais foi o que eu escutei quando um menino lindo mesmo entrou na sala, ele era mais alto do que eu moreno cabelos pretos, olhos pretos também em forma de ônix, era o menino mais lindo que eu já vie segurava uma coca-cola, se não tivesse na sala eu juraria que tava em comercial da Coca-cola. Ele sentou na cadeira ao meu lado logo de imediato a Ino correu e foi se apresentar pra ele, modo de dizer né porque ela faltou devorar ele com os olhos e tava quase caindo em cima dele de tanto tentar chegar mais perto.

Ino: Oi! Muito prazer! – olhar sedutor – Meu nome é Yamanaka Ino e você?

Sakura: Ino como você é rápida ein não deixa nem o garoto se sentar! – eu sabia que a Sakura ia atrapalhar por que eu vie os olhos dela brilharem quando o garoto entrou. – Oi meu nome é Haruno Sakura!

Ino: Não se mete testuda! Qual seu nome mesmo?

Garoto: Uchiha! Uchiha Sasuke!

Foi nessa hora que eu me engasguei e fiquei sem ar e comecei tossir em busca de ar, precisava ver a cara do garoto parecia que eu tinha levado um tiro ele correu pra perto de mim e me deu o refrigerante dele pra eu beber e parar de tossir, precisavam ver a cara da Ino e da Sakura eu pensei que elas iam voar em mim e me matar estrangulada ali mesmo. Mais eu me engasguei por causa do sobrenome dele Uchiha ele era filho do chefe da segurança da casa branca e devia ser o mais novo por que me lembro de já ter visto o mais velho, e afirmo com certeza era muito lindo também isso deve ser de família.

Sasuke: Melhorou? – eu tinha parado de tossir depois de beber o refrigerante dele.

Eu: Ta sim muito obrigada! – acho que nessa hora tava super vermelha.

Ele saiu e sentou na cadeira dele de novo cercado pela Ino e a Sakura, foram os cinco segundos mais agradáveis da minha vida. Depois disso a aula foi normal teve as malditas apresentações e seis aulas normais como se nem fosse primeiro dia de aula. Na saída eu a Hinata e a Temari que agora tava andando com agente também ficamos sentada embaixo de uma arvora no jardim do colégio, enquanto meus seguranças ficaram a uns três metros dali.

Temari: Viram como a Ino vadia caiu matando em cima do novato?

Eu: Temari você poderia não chamá-la assim? – ta ela era meio vadia sim mais era muito feio chamá-la daquela forma.

Hinata: A Daile tem razão mesmo que você a odeie não fica bem chamá-la assim.

Temari: Ta certo eu não chamo mais só na frente de vocês. Mas eu não as culpo viram que lindo o novato?

Eu: Muito menos eu! – cara de sonhadora, Temari viu e deu um risinho malicioso. – Que foi?

Temari: Que foi você sabe muito bem. Mais tenha cuidado por que a Ino não gosta que ninguém atravesse o caminho dela!

Depois disso eu fui embora pra casa pensando no que a Temari disse e podia mesmo ser verdade, por via das duvidas que a Ino ficasse com ele.

Ao chegar em casa a Kurenai me avisou que meu pai queria me ver e que tava me esperando lá na sala oval. Fui logo falar com ele afinal até eu chegar lá já era outro dia peguei o elevado e nem demorou muito para que eu estivesse na porta da Sala Oval, bati na porta e ele mandou que eu entrasse e foi logo dizendo:

Pai: Filha quero que conheça o seu novo segurança. –_ "deve ser mais um velho feio"_ eu pensei. Eu me virei pra ver o cara que tava atrás de mim e quem eu vejo quem eu vejo? Ele mesmo Uchiha Sasuke. – Ele vai trabalhar disfarçado na sua escola, assim vou poder diminuir um segurança dos três que cuidam de você.

Então foi isso o Sasuke não estava preocupado comigo ele só queria salvar o diamante que ele protegia, fiquei tão arrasada que nem tive ação nenhuma apenas dei um sorriso e fui falando pro meu pai:

Eu: Que bom que vou ter um segurança a menos. – riso forçado. – Eu já vou dormir boa noite.

Pai: Sasuke nos deixe a sós.

Sasuke: Sim senhor. Boa noite senhorita! – disse se dirigindo a mim.

Pai: Não gostou da surpresa? Eu achei que ia gostar de um segurança a menos!

Eu: Eu gostei sim pai! Muito obrigada, eu vou dormir agora estou cansada. – dei um beijo de boa noite no meu pai e sai da sala. Quando fechei a porta dei de cara com o Sasuke na porta.

Sasuke: Algum problema de eu ser seu segurança? – acreditem a voz dele era de raiva quase chorei só no olhar que ele me lançou, pelo visto o Uticha é bem diferente do que eu pensei.

Continua...

Deixem reviews please +

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo continua depois.


	2. Não admito nem morto

A filha do Presidente

_**Sasuke: Algum problema de eu ser seu segurança? – acreditem a voz dele era de raiva quase chorei só no olhar que ele me lançou, pelo visto o Uticha é bem diferente do que eu pensei.**_

Legenda:

**Pensamento:**_ "Bla bla bla."_

**Fala: Fulano:** Bla bla bla

**Fala da autora**: (Bla bla bla)

"_Daile Pov"_: Visão da Daile

"**Sasuke Pov"**: Visão do Sasuke

_**Não admito nem morto**_

"_Daile Pov":_

Algum problema? Claro que não. O Sasuke era bem bonito lindo mesmo mais era chato... E mandão também. Simplesmente não respondi a pergunta desviei dele e segui para meu quarto eu não ia discutir na frente da sala do meu pai com certeza ele ia ouvir e ia armar o maior barraco. O Sasuke me seguiu e fez a pergunta novamente eu virei pra ele e respondi curta e grossa.

Eu: Não nenhum problema Uchiha! E você tem algum?!

Sasuke: Olha esse emprego é importante pra mim e pro meu pai é a chance que eu tenho de conseguir a confiança dele!

Eu: E... ? – que eu tenho haver com isso? Eu não vou demitir ele e nem mandar meu pai fazer isso.

Sasuke: E eu não quero que uma garota mimada e fútil e vazia estrague isso! – ta legal mudei de idéia alguém tem que demitir ele. – Então vê se não atrapalha o meu trabalho!

Eu: Pode deixar Uchiha! – é nem eu acredito que eu disse só isso, tipo na hora só saiu isso mais depois eu tive um monte de idéia de resposta.

Sasuke: Ótimo!

Gente que garoto mais chato ele tem que me proteger não me magoar e magoou muito mesmo, quem ele ta pensando que eu sou? Meu pai paga o salário dele e do pai dele também. Mais isso não vai ficar assim não, vou tornar o trabalha dele bem difícil, ou melhor, impossível! Ele quer que eu seja fútil e mimada, pois ele vai ver o que é ser fútil e mimada.

"**Sasuke Pov":**

Eu: Ótimo!

Pensei que ela ia me xingar de tudo quanto é nome e gritar o papai dela pra me expulsar, mas é bom que ela saiba que eu não sou esses seguranças idiotas que ela tem e nem vou ser escravinho dela.

Daile: Sasuke! (Nessa fic não tem terminação no final do nome afinal eles estão nos Estados Unidos.) Eu to com sede me traz água? – ta legal eu disse que não ia ser o escravo dela mais não teve jeito meu pai disse pra eu obedecer tudo, e quando eu digo tudo é tudo mesmo, se ela mandar eu me matar é pra eu me matar. Putz to irado com isso juro que quando ela me pediu água eu quase respondi isso. "Ta com sede porque você não vai buscar? Que eu saiba você não é aleijada nem nada vai pegar a sua água mimada." Mais na verdade foi isso que fiz.

Eu: Só um minuto! Eu vou buscar. – cara de ódio.

Eu juro por pouco eu não a atirei de cima da escada.

"_Daile Pov":_

Precisavam ver a cara que o Sasuke fez quando o mandei pegar água pra mim antes de ir pra escola, ta sei que não é certo mais estou, ainda, super irritada por ontem à noite. Carâmba ele me tratou como se eu fosse só um nada que não tem sentimentos, nem me conhecia nem nada. É por isso que eu vou me vingar. Não sou assim não mesmo na verdade não sou vingativa mais se ele quer conhecer a Daile mimada e fútil vamos lá.

De manhã eu me arrumei como ainda não estávamos usando uniformes eu coloquei uma calça jeans com um vestidinho rosa por cima e uma sandália baixa, depois disso eu fui pra escola o Sasuke não foi comigo afinal ele ta disfarçado ia ser estranho duas pessoas que não se conhecem chegar no mesmo carro. Cheguei à escola entrei logo na sala a Hinata já tava na sala a Temari não tava por que ela estuda no 2º ano B, assim que eu sentei a Ino se aproximou e me cumprimentou.

Ino: Oi tudo bem sou Yamanaka Ino! – eu fui me apresentar e ela me cortou. – Sei quem você é! Bem tenho certeza que você vai querer andar com as pessoas bem relacionadas! – e deu um olhar de desprezo pra Hinata que abaixou a cabeça, a nessa hora o Sasuke chegou e sentou na mesma cadeira. – Bem vai ter uma festa na minha casa hoje à noite e eu quero que você vá! – detalhe ela deu o convite só pra mim.

Eu: Ino muito obrigada mesmo mais eu não vou!

Ino: E porque não?

Eu: Escuta Ino você costuma menosprezar sempre as pessoas? Porque se for eu não quero ir a sua festinha para ser tratada mal., alias a Hinata é minha amiga e bem já que você não a convidou eu acho que também não vou!

Ino: Se é assim pega um convite pra sua _amiguinha_ também! – ela fez uma cara de raiva mais eu não podia deixar que ela trata-se a Hinata assim. – A festa vai ser as 08h00min espero que vá!

Hinata: Daile por que fez isso sabe como é perigoso desafiar a Ino? – disse a Hinata depois que a Ino saiu. – Você podia ir só!

Eu: Ela mereceu isso você não viu o jeito que ela te tratou isso foi horrível, ela não pode tratar as pessoas assim. E ai que roupa vai usar?

"**Sasuke Pov":**

Quando entrei na sala vi a Daile conversando com a Ino até que fim ela vai se juntar com alguém do jeito dela metida, fútil e chata. Sentei na minha cadeira e tava dando pra escutar o que elas falavam a Ino convidou a Daile pra uma festa na casa dela e a Daile não aceitou no começo porque a Ino humilhou a amiga dela ai ela defendeu a amiga, isso foi legal.

"_Ai carâmba a Ino ta vindo pra cá! Com certeza pra me amolar de novo!"_.

Ino: O Sasuke?

Eu: Oi! – quem sabe se eu for chato ela sai logo daqui.

Ino: Sasuke eu vou dar uma festa na minha casa hoje à noite e aqui esta seu convite você é convidado de honra. – e me entregou o convite. - Quero também que na hora do intervalo lanche comigo na minha mesa.

Talvez não fosse tão mal ter amigos então aceitei o convite da Ino para ir à festa e lanchar com ela, eu ia que ser forte afinal duas taradas dando em cima de mim o tempo todo! Porque as garotas de hoje não são mais reservadas como antigamente?

"_Daile Pov":_

Tiveram três aulas antes do recreio e todas elas com professores muito legais. As duas primeiras aulas foi com o professor Jiraya de Biologia ,ele era muito engraçado mais muito pervertido, tudo o que ele começava a explicar ele puxava pro lado sexual os meninos é que gostavam. A outra aula foi de Historia com o professor Kakashi que chegou uns vinte minutos atrasado para a aula dando uma desculpa esfarrapada que ninguém acreditou.

Depois das aulas foi à hora do intervalo a Temari veio nos encontrar na porta da nossa sala assim que o sinal tocou, de lá agente foi para a lanchonete da escola, na lanchonete tinha varias mesas e todas divididas por "hierarquias". Em um lugar só ficavam os nerds, na outra mesa só estavam os roqueiros, em outra só estavam os músicos, já a outra mesa era a dos garotos bonitos e brigões do terceiro ano e lá estava o irmão da Temari. Agente deu uma passadinha lá porque ela foi pedir dinheiro pro irmão.

Temari: Qual Gaara me da um dinheiro ai! A mamãe te deu muito hoje.

Gaara: Ela deu pra você também e o que você fez com ele?

Temari: Comprei umas coisinhas. Vai me empresta ai que eu te devolvo hoje à noite.

Gaara: Toma e vê se não me pede mais dinheiro. – O Gaara era muito bonito tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes intensos que deixava qualquer um intimidado menos a Temari. – Não vai apresentar as amiga?

Temari: Essa é a Hinata! – disse apontando pra Hinata. – E essa é a Daile! – eu acenei com a cabeça.

Gaara: Oi Daile! – olhar sedutor.

Eu: Oi! – sorriso forçado, ele era tão bonito que me intimidava.

Temari: Ta legal agente já vai! – disse me puxando para longe do irmão dela.

Depois disso agente sentou pegou nosso lanche e sentou em uma mesa perto da Yamanaka e da turminha popular dela, e olha quem tava lá Sasuke... Pelo visto ele já ta se arranjando muito bem.

Temari: Daile eu acho que o Sasuke ta afim de você! – ela disse dando um risinho.

Eu: Por que você acha isso? – voz seria.

Hinata: A Daile ele não para de olhar pra você e daquele dia ele correu pra te ajudar sem nem te conhecer!

Eu: Isso porque ele é meu segurança! – e dei uma risada de tristeza. – Ele nunca ia se importar comigo daquele dia ele só me salvou pra proteger o Diamante que ele protege.

Temari: Nossa eu nunca ia desconfiar que ele fosse seu segurança.

Eu: Ele é uma das pessoas mais horríveis que já conheci! Naquela mesma noite ele me disse coisas horríveis. – nessa parte meus olhos encheram de lagrimas. – Disse que eu era uma garota mimada, fútil, e vazia. – empurrei a bandeja abaixei a cabeça e comecei a chorar. Maldita TPM choro por tudo.

Hinata: Vamos sair daqui a Ino ta olhando pra cá! Vem Daile. – disse a Hinata se levantando e me levando pra fora junto com a Temari. Não acredito que chorei a opinião dele não me importa mesmo.

"**Sasuke Pov":**

Na hora do lanche eu nem mal me levantei a Ino e a Sakura ma arrastaram, literalmente, para a mesa delas, quando cheguei lá estavam sentados um garoto de cabelos loiros e estranhos riscos no rosto, uma garota de cabelos castanhos presos no alto da cabeça, também tinha um garoto com um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça ele tinha uma aparência preguiçosa e cansada. Logo que me sentei a Ino tratou de apresentar todo mundo:

Ino: Sasuke essa é a Tenten, o idiota do Naruto e o Shikamaru! – o Naruto não gostava de mim porque na hora em que acenei, ele revirou o olho e deu uma fungada.

Naruto: Não sei o que você vê nesse Sasuke, Sakura! – a então é isso ele é afim da Sakura que com certeza não gosta dele porque acha que tem chances comigo. – Ele tem uma aparência afeminada!

Sakura: Não tem não Naruto! Você deve estar com inveja porque ele é lindo. – e deu uma olhada pra mim.

Naruto: Hum!

Eu: Você é idiota Naruto!

Tenten: Dá pra vocês pararem de brigar eu estou tentando comer em paz aqui!

Ino: A Tenten tem razão! Vamos falar da festa de hoje.

De onde eu estava sentado dava de ver muito bem a filinha do presidente estava conversando com uns garotos o ruivo com certeza estava dando uma olhada para ela, idiota se ele soube-se com ela realmente é com certeza ia passar longe. Depois de sair arrastada pela amiga elas sentaram em uma mesa bem próxima daqui. "Deixa ela pra lá vou relaxar um pouco o serviço esta me matando." Eu pensei. Vamos ver o que a Ino esta falando.

Ino: Eu não convidei ninguém que seja idiota, eu não ia chamar a Hyuuga mais foi à condição para a filinha do presidente ir.

Tenten: O que você tem contra ela Ino?

Ino: Você sabia que ela recusou a MINHA amizade? Ninguém recusa a amizade de Yamanaka Ino, quem ela acha que é? Ela pode ser filha do presidente mais na minha escola não!

Shikamaru: Vocês mulheres são complicadas, o que tem se ela recusar a sua amizade? Até parece o fim do mundo!

Ino: Ela vai aprender a nunca mais se meter comigo e vai ser hoje na minha festa!

Sakura: Agora entendi porque você faz questão que ela vá! A Ino você é muito má!

Ino: Eu não sou má só cuido do que é meu!

Essa garota é pirada o que faço deixo que ela faça a brincadeirinha dela ou atrapalho? Seria bem feito pra Daile mais e o meu emprego? Bem ela merece! Até a noite eu decido. Falando em Daile olho para mesa dela para ver se esta tudo certo, e a vejo chorando. "Ela esta chorando? Mais por quê?" E porque me importo que ela morra de chorar, eu to sendo muito mal eu não sou assim.

Ino: Nossa olha só a filinha do presidente esta chorando. – debochou a Ino. – Será se ela brigou com o namorado?

Eu: Ela não tem NAMORADO! – quê fui eu que disse isso? Mais que droga eu to dizendo? – Bem que eu saiba ela não tem namorado!

Ino: Você a conhece? – Ino fez cara de desconfiada, fiz besteira vou estragar o disfarce mais eu ainda tenho uma cartada na manga. – Responda Uchiha!

Eu: Eu e ela nos conhecemos sim nossos pais não amigos. E ela não tem namorado.

Ino: E o que te interessa se ela tem namorado?

Eu: Não me interessa em nada o que aquela mimada tem ou não! E você para de ficar me interrogando eu não sou seu namorado e nem nada! – me levantei e sai.

Fico com muita raiva quando alguém começa a ficar me interrogando.

"_Daile pov":_

A Temari e a Hinata me levaram para o corredor e por sorte meus seguranças não estavam lá, porque com certeza eles contariam tudo para o meu pai e ai começaria o interrogatório. Que vergonha eu aqui chorando por alguém que me odeia. A Hinata e a Temari tentaram me consolar mais eu não parava de chorar. Eu falei que não tem nada haver com o Sasuke é a TPM? (Hum sei ¬¬').

Hinata: Não liga não amiga, esse garoto é um idiota mesmo! – Não é não! Eu morro mais não admito isso para ninguém. – Sabe você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e especial!

Temari: Ele disse isso porque não te conheci, porque se conhecesse ele ia cair aos seus pés!

Voz: Quem ia cair aos pés?

Eu levantei a cabeça para ver quem estava falando e era o Sasuke, ali parado me olhando, e com certeza ele veio tirar uma da minha cara e dizer que era uma boba e idiota.

Eu: O que você quer aqui vai embora!

Ele: Preciso falar com você!

Nessa hora as "trairas" nem esperaram eu dizer se queria ou não falar com ele já saíram logo, porque eu tenho a impressão que tão me empurrando pra cima dele?

Eu: O que quer? – falei seria embora chorando um pouco.

Ele: Por que esta chorando? Quebrou alguma unha ou não tinha caviar na cantina? – eu não falei? Eu não entendo porque ele gosta de me tratar assim e me fazer mal, talvez ele saiba que isso me faz mal, e o pior de tudo é que não consigo responder eu travo. – Brigou com o namorado?

Eu: Por que você me trata assim em Sasuke? O que foi que eu te fiz? E não te interessa porque eu to chorando, o motivo não merece.

Ele: Ta bom mais não é nada que envolva meu trabalho não é?

Eu: Não, não é! Se alguém me bater pode deixar que eu te aviso para você da uma surra nele.

Nessa hora agente estava mais próximo mais como o mundo não é perfeito adivinha quem a pereceu surgindo do inferno? Sim ela mesma Yamanaka Ino, e chegou fazendo escândalo.

Ino: Eu estava te procurando Sasuke mais pelo visto você esta bem acompanhado. – e me deu uma fuzilada com os olhos. – Eu quero falar com você, a princesinha já esta bem não é?

Alguém me segura eu vou matar ela!

Eu: Estou bem sim. – sorriso sarcástico. – Pode ir com a sua namorada Sasuke!

O Sasuke ficou sem graça porque eu disse que eles eram namorados, mas a Ino faltou pular de felicidade. Eles saíram juntos a Ino grudada no braço dele até parece que ele ia fugir, acho que essa era a vontade dele mesmo.

Depois desse ocorrido eu fui para a sala e assisti às três aulas que estavam faltando para a saída, as ultimas três aulas foram Matemática com o professor Asuma e a outra aula foi de Filosofia com uma professora muito loca ,Anko. Ela era meio pirada quando chamou o Naruto na frente para que ele lesse o texto dele e deu um "tapinha" na bunda dele, todo mundo riu.

Na hora da saída eu contei tudo para a Temari e a Hinata elas ficaram de cara quando falei que a Ino apareceu e das besteiras que o Sasuke falou. Eu e Hinata dissemos para a Temari se arrumar que agente ia arranjar um jeito de levar ela para festa da Ino, agente não podia ir e deixar a Temari sem ir afinal agente já estava bem amigas. Eu fui embora para casa cheguei e nem entrei no quarto fui direto falar com meu pai para ele me dar permissão para ir, mais o que eu queria era ir sem seguranças mais quanto a esse fato já tenho uma idéia.

Eu: Pai eu posso ir para uma festa da escola que me convidaram?

Pai: Pode mais tem que ir com os seguranças.

Eu: Por favor, pai só hoje! É uma festa eu não quero ficar cheia de seguranças lá, é ridículo.

Pai: Então não os leve, mas também você não vai.

Eu: Tudo bem, então vamos fazer um acordo! – vou dar a cartada final. – Deixa que só o Sasuke vá tenho certeza que ele vai fazer bem o trabalho dele. – eu sou um gênio o Sasuke vai ficar com a Ino por lá ai eu fico livre, só falta o dad aceitar.

Pai: É uma boa idéia Daile, mas e se o filho do Fagaku não quiser ir você já sabe não é? – o que ele não sabe é que o Sasuke foi convidado e vai. – Vou falar com ele! Daile tem certeza que confia só nele a protegendo?

Eu: Sim pai eu tenho, o Sasuke é novo mais é responsável. – mentira só disse isso para ele liberar.

Isso deu tudo certo o meu plano como o Sasuke não me suporta ele com certeza vai ficar lá com a turminha da Ino, assim eu fico livre para curtir a festa. Depois de falar com meu pai eu fui para o me quarto escolher minha roupa e tomar uma banho, abri o closet e olhei umas roupas e escolhi uma linda uma calça jeans, botas brancas por cima da calça e uma blusa de alças largas bem trabalhadas, também escolhi uns cordões para complementar. Depois fui tomar um banho me vesti e fiz uma maquiagem bem feita, e pronto agora é só espera o Sasuke.

"**Sasuke Pov":**

Eu já estava pronto afinal nunca demorei muito para me arrumar fico bonito com qualquer coisa (Se achando não é Sasuke?) eu estava usando uma calça jeans, sapatos sociais, e uma blusa branca de mangar estilo aquelas que se usa por de baixo do terno, não sei o nome afinal eu não sou mulher para ficar decorando nome de roupa. Nessa hora bateram na porta e era meu pai me avisando que o Presidente queria falar comigo.

Meu pai: Não fez besteira não é Sasuke?

Eu: Claro que não pai, talvez ele queira me dar um serviço sei lá! – com certeza ela falou para o pai dela, e agora ele vai me demitir. Se eu for demitido meu pai me mata esse emprego é honra da família. Se eu for demitido daqui, antes eu dou um bom castigo para aquela mimada.

Fui andando calmo até a sala Oval quem me vise achava que eu estava calmo mais por dentro eu estava nervoso, "O que vai ser do meu futuro se eu for demitido? A eu mato aquela garota." Bati na porta e ouvi uma voz para que eu entra-se quando abri a porta meu pai também estava lá, "Que isso ele veio voando para cá?" claro que não ele veio de elevador como eu sou burro podendo pegar um vim andando.

Presidente: Sasuke eu quero lhe dar uma misão muito importante. Quero que leve minha filha a uma festa, mais você vai sem apoio você é o único segurança que vai. – misão importante proteger a Daile aff. – Daile me disse que confia em você para essa misão acha que consegui?

Eu: Sim senhor! – precisava ver a cara de felicidade que meu pai fez afinal eu havia ganhado a confiança do presidente, a aquela "princesinha dele" era a coisa mais importante para ele e se ela me elogiou eu sou o mais novo queridinho do presidente. – Será um prazer para eu executar essa misão senhor.

Meu Pai: Pode confiar em meu filho senhor Presidente, eu mesmo o treinei e ele será capaz.

Presidente: Que bom! Confio em você Sasuke, não perca minha confiança.

Eu e meu pai saímos da sala após o presidente terminar de falar, nunca vi meu pai tão feliz assim nem quando o Itachi se formou.

Meu pai: Filho estou feliz por estar fazendo bem seu trabalho parabéns!

Eu: Obrigada pai. – meu pai nunca se orgulhava de nada o que eu fazia sempre tudo era para o queridinho Itachi, mais hoje era o queridinho Sasuke. Acho que tenho que agradecer alguém por isso. – Pai preciso ir. – eu já estava um pouco longe quando pude escutar ele dizer uma coisa que ele sempre dizia ao Itachi e nunca havia dito para mim.

Meu Pai: Esse meu Garoto!

Isso foi muito importante para mim, provavelmente um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida, agora eu não podia desapontá-lo nem que para isso eu ficasse a noite toda grudado na "princesinha".

Dessa vez eu não fui bobo peguei um elevador e cheguei rapidinho no quarto da Daile, bati na porta uma vez e nada dela abrir esperei mais um pouco bati de novo e ela abriu...

...

...

...

Ela estava linda! Mais que droga que eu to dizendo? Mais era verdade! Não tem problema dizer isso para mim mesmo mais não admito nem morto. Ela estava me encarando porque eu tava calado não tinha falado nada só "olhava".

"_Daile Pov":_

O Sasuke deve estar morrendo de raiva de mim desde a hora em que ele bateu na porta e eu abri ta ai parado sem falar nada, será se meu pai pegou pesado com ele? Provável que não, ele tinha motivos.

Eu: Então vamos já esta ficando tarde!

Ele: Ta! Vamos sim!

Eu: Agente tem que passar na casa da Hinata e da Temari para pegar elas. – deve ser agora que ele vai começar a reclamar.

Ele: Ta bom! – meu Deus o Sasuke ta doente? Não brigou até agora.

Agente foi para o carro era um carro preto dos vidros bem escuros, de lá nos fomos buscar a Hinata por que a casa dela era mais perto paramos lá e ela entrou no carro dando boa noite. A Hinata estava de vestidos até os joelhos e uma sapatilha "Por isso que o Naruto não olha para ela!" eu pensei mais eu ainda ia ajudar a Hinata a chamar a atenção dele. Da casa da Hinata agente foi direto para casa da Temari ela demorou uns dez minutos para entrar no carro, ela já estava pronta mais tava discutindo alguma coisa com os irmão um era o Gaara e o outro eu ainda não conhecia, finalmente ela entrou no carro e agente foi para casa da Ino.

O Sasuke estacionou o carro um pouco longe da casa da Ino, agente desceu e foi andando até a entrada da casa dela. A casa da Ino era muito bonita tinha uma cor bege e era enorme, tinha dois andares e porta de entrada era enorme, agente entrou sem problema e ninguém reparou que a Temari tava de penetra afinal tinha muita gente ali até gente que parecia nem ser o colégio.

Sasuke: Fica perto de mim tem muita gente aqui, e alguém pode se aproveitar disso. – claro que o Sasuke tava falando de algum atentado, mas as duas malucas se entreolharam e deram um sorrisinho.

Eu: Você não tem que ir para onde a sua namorada? – carâmba meu plano esta indo por água a baixo larga do meu pé Sasuke. – Pode ir meu pai não vai saber.

E me afastei com as meninas deixando o Sasuke para trás ele tava vindo atrás de mim, mas a Ino apareceu e puxou ele pelo braço para o lado contrario pelo menos uma vez ela faz algo certo.

Continua...

Deixem reviews please +

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo continua depois.

Olha eu aqui vou fazer o Maximo possível para por o capitulo ainda essa semana.


	3. A festa da Yamanaka

A filha do Presidente

_**Eu: Você não tem que ir para onde a sua namorada? – carâmba meu plano esta indo por água a baixo larga do meu pé Sasuke. – Pode ir meu pai não vai saber. **_

_**E me afastei com as meninas deixando o Sasuke para trás ele tava vindo atrás de mim, mas a Ino apareceu e puxou ele pelo braço para o lado contrario pelo menos uma vez ela faz algo certo.**_

Legenda:

**Pensamento:**_ "Bla bla bla."_

**Fala: Fulano:** Bla bla bla

**Fala da autora**: (Bla bla bla)

"_Daile Pov"_: Visão da Daile

"**Sasuke Pov"**: Visão do Sasuke

**N/A: **Narração da autora

_**A festa da Yamanaka**_

"_Daile Pov"_

Como a Ino arrastou o Sasuke para longe de mim eu e a Hinata e a Temari fomos para uma sala que ficava ali ao lado, era uma pista de dança o lugar tinha um show de luzes e ao lado um balcão com varias bebidas acho que até tinha bebidas alcoólicas. Quando nos aproximamos a Temari viu o Shikamaru e correu para onde ele deixando agente sozinha. Entramos e conversamos por um tempo e a Hinata me falou do Naruto, nos não conversamos muito por que chegou um amigo dela acho que era Kiba o nome dele, ai eles saíram um pouco e eu fiquei lá no balcão sentada aproveitei e pedi uma bebida sem álcool claro, se eu fica-se bêbada nunca mais ia sair de casa.

Eu: Me dá um refrigerante! – pedi para o barman que estava atrás do balcão, logo ele me trouxe o meu refrigerante.

Um rapaz muito bonito sentou ao meu lado e pediu uma água com gás, ele usava calça social e uma camisa preta de botões, tinha cabelos negros e um pouco comprido amarado em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Eu o reconhecia não só pela incrível semelhança com Sasuke mais já o havia visto algumas vezes quando visitava o pai, Uchiha Itachi tenho certeza que era ele. Mais o que fazia ali que eu o saiba já havia terminado o colegial e provavelmente devia estar em uma faculdade, ele olhou para mim e eu desviei o olhar e finge que não o estava o olhando há alguns segundos.

Itachi: Eu te conheço? – nossa acho que o mau humor é de família.

Eu: Sim! Eu conheço seu pai ele trabalha onde moro. – não queria dizer isso "Me conhece sim eu sou a FILHA DO PRESIDENTE!" ia ser chato. – Já te vi lá algumas vezes.

Itachi: A lembro você é a filha do presidente não é? – acenei que sim com a cabeça. – Você era praticamente uma criança da última vez que te vi, cresceu muito ein? – me deu uma olhada de cima a baixo. – Se eu soubesse que não era tão criança eu tinha aceitado o emprego! – e deu um gole na água. Quer dizer que ele era para ser meu segurança em vez do Sasuke, droga porque a vida é difícil para mim?

Eu: Como assim? – me fiz de desentendida era melhor que ele me explicasse mais.

Itachi: O emprego para seu segurança particular foi oferecido para mim primeiro, mas eu não aceitei. E agora estou me arrependendo muito. – olhar malicioso. – Meu pai sempre confiou mais em mim para o trabalho mais acho que esse emprego não é para mim. Então ele chamou o Sasuke.

Então por isso esse emprego é tão importante para o Sasuke! É a chance de ele provar que pode ser tão bom quanto o irmão.

Eu: Você esta fazendo faculdade? – nossa o Itachi é muito lindo e parece ser bem mais interessante que o Sasuke, mais com certeza ele não vai nunca olhar para mim.

Itachi: Eu já estou na faculdade, estou fazendo o curso de direito.

Eu: Sabe você tem jeito de advogado.

Itachi: Quer beber alguma coisa? – ta querendo me deixa bêbada é? Tadinho essa não deve ser a intenção dele, mas de qualquer forma não vou aceitar.

Eu: Não obrigada eu não bebo!

Itachi: O que você pensa que eu sou? Não estou falando de bebida alcoólica afinal você é menor de idade não é? – como sou maldosa fui pensando logo mal dele, mas eu não tenho culpa se tenho um pé atrás com todo mundo. – Eu acho que vou beber uma cerveja amanteigada e um suco para moça. – ele disse para o barman.

"**Sasuke Pov":**

A Ino me arrastou para outro canto da festa dali com certeza não dava de ver a Daile. E se acontecesse alguma coisa? Meu pai ia me matar não posso perder a confiança dele. A Ino me levou para o andar de cima da casa dela subimos as escadas, e ela me puxava pelo braço e ia à frente. O andar de cima também era bem bonito tinha um enorme corredor com varias portas brancas dos dois lados, a Ino se aproximou de uma porta com uma paquinha grudada na porta que se lia _"Ino! Mantenha distancia."_ Ela abriu a porta e me empurrou para dentro acho que ela queria fazer alguma coisa que não se podia fazer em publico, eu fiquei parado observando o quarto enquanto ela trancava a porta? Trancava a porta? Socorro vou ser estuprado!

Ino: Aqui é melhor Sasuke para nos ficarmos a sós, lá embaixo tem muita gente ao acha?

Eu: Acho! Esse eu seu quarto? – o quarto da garota tinha duas paredes beges e duas rosas, pufes espalhados pelo chão, um grade closet, uma escrivaninha próximo à janela, e uma porta ao canto que provavelmente devia ser o banheiro, quase me esqueci o quarto possuía uma enorme cama no centro.

Ino: Sim esse é meu quarto! Você gosta? – olhar sedutor. – Vem! – ela disse me puxando para cama dela e me atirando ali.

**N/A (On). A partir daqui eu vou narrar.**

Ino empurrou Sasuke na grande cama que o quarto continha e subiu em cima dele, e começou a beijá-lo o Uchiha parecia um pouco assustado com o fato de a garota ser bem rápida, afinal haviam se conhecido há pouco tempo e já estavam naquela situação. Os beijos a cada momento ficavam mais quentes, Ino beijava bem talvez pelo fato de já ter ficado com vários, na opinião da Yamanaka o Uchiha não ficava atrás também era muito bom no que fazia. Os dois retribuíam mais Sasuke parecia um pouco mais frio em relação à garota a sua frente, talvez pelo fato de desejar outra em seu lugar.

A Yamanaka o empurrou para que se deitasse na cama e entre beijos abria lentamente a sua blusa de botões (Larga meu Sasuke bruxa ¬¬'), parece que não foi tão difícil assim a Yamanaka conseguir o que desejava desde o primeiro dia de aula.

Ino: Você gosta Uchiha? – sabia que ele estava gostando mais queria ouvir da boca dele. Sasuke estava de olhos fechados enquanto a garota lhe fazia caricias nada inocentes. – Gosta Uchiha? – Repetiu a garota para obter a sua resposta.

Sasuke: Muito! Daile!

Ino: O quê? – a Yamanaka parou imediatamente o que fazia e o encarou, ele havia chamado pelo nome de outra e ainda pelo nome daquela que no momento era a que mais odiava. – Você me chamou de quê? – disse se levantando e vestindo a blusa.

Sasuke: De Ino! Não é seu nome? – Sasuke sabia muito bem do que tinha chamado Ino tinha a chamado de Daile, talvez por estar preocupado com o seu emprego. Sasuke tentava negar para si mesmo o verdadeiro fato de ter confundido Ino com outra.

Ino: Não você não me chamou de Ino, você me chamou de DAILE! – gritou a Yamanaka bufando de raiva. – Eu não acredito nisso! Nessa hora você chamou o nome dela? Eu ouvi muito bem eu não sou surda.

Sasuke: Eu acho que você é surda sim. – tentou disfarçar. – Eu não te chamei de... de... Esse nome ai!

Ino: Sai do meu quarto agora! – mandou a Yamanaka enquanto o Uchiha abotoava a camisa. – Conversamos amanhã na escola.

O Uchiha saiu do quarto da garota abotoando a camisa que já estava aberta, não acreditava no que acabara de fazer, estava com outra garota que provavelmente daria muito mais a ele que simples beijos, e chamou o nome de outra, e não era qualquer outra era a pessoa que até o momento ele achava que odiava. Desceu as escadas e procurou Daile para que fossem embora não queira ficar ali nem mais um segundo.

Enquanto isso a Yamanaka praguejava e desejava que a Rusvelde (sobrenome da Daile) morre-se se cai em poço, sumi-se! Agora mais que tudo queria a vingança que havia preparado para aquela noite, se vingaria da garota nem que fosse a ultima coisa do mundo.

**N/A (Off)**

"_Daile Pov":_

Já era umas 11h00min da noite e estava ali conversando com o Itachi desde as 10h00min, também era super fácil conversar com ele, não era tão imaturo quanto o irmão mais novo. E ele ainda era muito educado qualquer um ia tentar me embebedar para conseguir algo a mais, mas ele por incrível que pareça não tentou fazer isso ele pedia apenas suco para que eu tomasse.

Por falar no irmão fazia horas que eu não via o Sasuke, com certeza devia estar por ai com a Ino só Deus sabe o que eles estavam fazendo. O Itachi contou como era na época que ele estava na escola e não era muito diferente, pela beleza dele era bem popular e as garotas caiam aos pés dele.

Itachi: Quer dançar? – ele me convidou para dançar? (convidou, não ouviu? ¬¬'), o que faço? Que se dane eu vou aceitar. – Se não quiser tudo bem!

Eu: Não esta tudo bem, eu quero dançar com você sim.

Agente foi para pista de dança bem no centro e começamos a dançar estava tocando uma musica agitada, quando virei o rosto para o lado eu vi a Temari no maior amasso com o Shikamaru em um canto da pista. O Itachi também dançava bem acho que ainda não tinha achado uma coisa que ele fizesse mal, de repente a musica agitada parou e começou uma lenta. Eu já ia saindo da pista quando ouvi a musica, mas o Itachi me segurou pelo braço e me puxou lentamente para perto dele na tradicional posição de dança, passou o braça em volta da minha cintura e agente começou a dançar lentamente.

Eu tenho certeza que eu tava vermelha e ele podia escutar a batida do meu coração, que estava quase para sair de tão rápido que batia. Eu encostei a cabeça no ombro dele e apenas aproveitei o momento.

Itachi: Você quer para de dançar? – mais que coisa ele parecia que sabia tudo, mais eu fiz que não com a cabeça.

"**Sasuke Pov":**

Eu estava procurando a Daile afinal com certeza a Ino ia aprontar uma com ela depois do que aconteceu, e não podia deixar afinal se acontecer alguma coisa meu pai come meu fígado. Perto da escada eu vi a Hinata a amiga dela conversando com dois garotos, um usava um capuz que ocultava um pouco seu rosto e o outro parecia mais selvagem. Foi na direção deles para pergunta se ela sabia onde aquela garota havia se metido, foi nessa hora que me passou algo terrível na cabeça. Se eu e a Ino fomos para um lugar mais _"reservado"_ talvez a Daile também, mais com quem? Não, devia ser coisa da minha cabeça. E se não for? Eu tenho que impedir logo, não que eu me importe claro mais o que o Presidente vai dizer se souber que a filinha dele perdeu a virgindade enquanto eu tomava conta dela?

Eu: Hinata cadê a Daile? – eu perguntei depressa assustando um pouco a Hinata e os amigos.

Hinata: A Daile... ... ... ... Eu... ... ... ach..o...

Eu: Fala logo!

Kiba: Ei! Olha como fala com ela.

Shino: Calma Kiba ele provavelmente esta procurando à namorada!

Eu: Ela não é minha namorada! – eu disse irritado para aquele cara esquisito.

Hinata: Eu... acho...que... ela esta ... na pista... de dan..ça.

Eu: Valeu Hinata!

E sai correndo para lá talvez fosse tarde de mais e a Ino já tivesse aprontado das suas, entrei na sala a pista de dança e não a vi lá talvez a segunda opção estivesse acontecendo? Espero que não. Fiquei procurando por ela entre a multidão e nada senti alguém me cutucar no ombro e me virei para ver quem era, era Temari de mãos dadas com o Shikamaru.

Temari: Você esta procurando a Daile? – ela me perguntou com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Shikamaru: Ela esta lá no meio da pista.

Temari: Dançando com um cara muito lindo. Blá blá blá... ... ... ... ...

Eu nem escutei o que a Temari estava falando no final fui logo para o centro da pista, e se esse _"cara muito lindo"_ teve-se a embebedado? Era hoje que eu ficava desempregado e sem pai. A Temari estava dizendo a verdade quando cheguei ao centro da pista vi a Daile dançando com o Itachi?

"_Daile Pov":_

Eu estava dançando com o Itachi era um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida, nem tinha palavras para agradecer a Ino por ter levado o Sasuke para bem longe de mim no final o plano tinha dado certo.

Eu: Itachi eu... AI... – eu gritei quando senti ágüem me puxar forte pelo braço, eu sabia estava bom de mais para ser verdade. O Sasuke apareceu ¬¬' – O que quer?

Sasuke: Vamos embora agora! – o Itachi devia estar pensando que eu e o maninho dele estávamos namorando.

Itachi: Cai fora não vê que esta atrapalhando? – disse o Itachi me puxando para longe do Sasuke.

Sasuke: O que você esta fazendo aqui Itachi? – não acredito vai começar uma briga aqui? – O papai sabe que você não esta na universidade?

Itachi: Se você não percebeu fedelho hoje é SABADO! – ele gritou a ultima parte. – Se quer continuar fazendo seu trabalho é só sentar ali e observa agente! – Itachi tinha razão eu podia muito bem dançar com ele e o Sasuke que ficasse olhando, ia fazer o trabalho dele direitinho do mesmo jeito.

Sasuke: Acontece ITACHI que nós precisamos ir agora Daile! – a que saco! – Vamos! – me puxou pelo braço para fora da sala, e há essa hora vocês devem imaginar que já estava todo mundo que estava ali olhando a briga.

Itachi: Não se preocupa te vejo depois. – falou o Itachi para mim.

O Sasuke me arrastou até o jardim até que eu consegui me soltar dele, mas que coisa o que tinha eu dançar com o Itachi? Não afetaria em nado o trabalho dele.

Eu: Você esta loco Sasuke? Se quiser ir embora agora, pode ir eu vou ficar mais. – e me virei para voltar para festa.

Sasuke: Acontece que seu pai te deixou na minha responsabilidade.

Eu: Acontece que seria muito melhor se seu irmão aceitasse o seu trabalho! – o Sasuke fechou a cara para mim acho que toquei em assunto proibido. – E me deixa e paz, por que não vai para o quarto com a sua namoradinha? – me virei e já estava voltando para festa.

Sasuke: Já chega! Vamos embora agora! – ficaria feliz se o Sasuke me arrastasse até o carro, mas como ele não queria que eu fugisse me pegou no colo e me jogou nas costa me segurando pelas pernas. Eu segurei minha saia para não subir e comecei a bater nas costa dele para que ele me colocasse no chão. – Eu disse que agente ia para casa e nos vamos AGORA!

Eu: Me solta! Me põem no chão! SOCORRO. ME COLOCA NO CHÃO UCHIHA!!

Não adiantou nada ele me levou até o carro abril a porta da frente e me "jogou" no banco da frente, e travou a porta do carro enquanto eu tentava abrir, ele deu a volta e entrou no carro deu a partida e acelerou. Que ódio que eu estava sentindo naquele momento nem tive chance de me defender ele é mais forte que eu. A Hinata e a Temari vão ter que me desculpar, mas não vão ter carona de volta. Eu estava com vontade de chorar de ODIO detesto ser trata assim. O Sasuke não deu uma palavra em quase todo o caminho.

Eu: O que eu disse antes eu desejo de todo o coração!

Sasuke: Verdade? Se for assim eu me demito amanhã para o Itachi tomar meu lugar!

Eu: Serio Sasuke? – sarcasmo.

Sasuke: Claro que NÃO! Agora que sei que essa é a sua vontade ai que não saio mesmo. Vai ter que aquentar.

Eu: SASUKE CUIDADO!– eu gritei porque o sinal estava vermelho e tinha carros passando, ele freou bruscamente eu quase voei para frente, mas bati a testa no porta luvas e tive um corte na testa que não parava de sair sangue. O Sasuke estacionou o carro e olhou o corte na minha testa, por algum motivo eu estava com um enorme sono meus olhos fechava mesmo sem eu querer.

Sasuke: Não fecha o olho! – bem feito tomara que eu morra e você leve a culpa. Ele abriu a porta luvas e pegou um pano que estava lá e começou a limpar o sangue da minha testa. – Eu vou fazer um curativo!

Eu: Faz enquanto eu durmo! – cara eu parecia que tava drogada ou bebido muito, não sabia o que dizia parecia que nem estava no meu corpo. – Tomara que eu morra e você... Você...

Sasuke: Larga de falar besteira garota! – o Sasuke estava e meio nervoso acho que era porque ia ser demitido assim que meu pai visse o corte, BEM FEITO. – Não fecha os olhos! – O que tem se eu fechar os olhos eu faço o que eu quiser. _"Falei que parecia que eu tava meio drogada?"_

Eu: Por quê? Eu estou com sono me deixa dormir. E se eu morrer você vai ficar feliz mesmo!

Sasuke: Quem disse? – vai se declara para mim. – Se morrer eu vou preso e perco MEU emprego.

Eu: Eu sabia! Você não esta nem ai para mim desde o primeiro dia que agente se viu, porque não me deixou morrer engasgada?

Sasuke: Porque é meu trabalho te proteger! – caranba eu não quero ouvir isso. – Segura esse pano ai! – ele tinha terminado de fazer o curativo na minha testa e sentou na cadeira do motorista e encostou a cabeça no volante. – Seu pai vai matar, e depois meu pai come meu fígado!

Eu: ... ... ... ...

Sasuke: Não dorme! – ele gritou para mim mais não tava escutando mais nada mesmo, eu estava quase dormindo. Ai o Sasuke me sacudiu e falou pertinho. – _Não dorme, não dorme, por favor. _– pediu, por favor? Força Daile não durma, não durma eu preciso viver para ouvir ele me pedir, _por favor_, de novo.

Eu: Eu não vou dormir prometo! Me leva para casa! – eu pedi.

Ele colocou o cinto de segurança e começou a dirigir, eu abri a janela do carro para o vento bater no meu rosto e não me deixa dormir. Quem já bateu a cabeça vai me entender da uma vontade infeliz de dormir. Depois de alguns minutos já estávamos entrando em casa minha testa estava melhor e já não sentia tanto sono assim, principalmente por que eu vi meus pais parados ali na frente da escada, o Sasuke quase teve um infarto porque o pai dele também estava lá.

Minha mãe: Daile o que aconteceu com você? O que ouvi com você? – minha mãe preocupada aterroriza qualquer um, só para ter uma idéia uma vez me cortei com a faca ela fez um escândalo que pareceu que um assassino tentou me matar a facadas.

Pai: O que aconteceu com a sua testa? – olhar mortal para o Sasuke. – Você não cuidou da minha filha Uchiha? – o que faço? Mu sonho Sasuke demitido!Mais será que é isso que eu quero mesmo?

Eu: Pai? – eu interrompi antes do Sasuke falar. – A culpa foi minha! Eu fui pegar uma vasilha no armário da Ino, e o Sasuke me avisou que era alto! – a culpa do acidente era do Sasuke mais eu tenho que salva-lo. – Ai a vasilha caiu na minha testa! E fez um corte, foi só isso que aconteceu!

Fagaku: Isso é verdade Sasuke? – eu sabia que o Sasuke não ia mentir eu olhei para ele com uma olhar implorando para que ele mentisse. – Sasuke?

Sasuke: É sim pai! Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu! – ufa! Se o Sasuke falasse a verdade eu ia ficar de castigo também por ter mentido.

Pai: Já que foi só isso... Bom trabalho Sasuke! – deu tudo certo. – Parabéns.

Sasuke: Obrigada senhor.

Eu fui para o quarto tomar um banho e minha mão me acompanhou até o quarto, tomei um banho demorado e quando sai dei de cara com minha mão ali sentada na minha cama.

Mãe: Porque você experimenta me contar a verdade Daile? – ela sempre me pega na mentira.

Eu: Que mentira? – tentando fingir não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Mãe: Seu pai pode ter acreditado nessa historia, mas ela não me convenceu da nada! Sei que esta mentindo para proteger o Sasuke! – mãe é fogo mesmo parece até que tem um leitor de mente! Sentei do lado dela da cama e resolvi falar a verdade ela sempre me entendia.

Eu: Foi assim... – depois de contar toda a historia tirando a parte do Itachi e a parte em que o Sasuke me levava a força para o carro, ta não contei toda a verdade mais foi uma verdade moderada.

Mãe: Então foi isso que aconteceu?

Eu: Foi!

Mãe: Mentiu para proteger o Uchiha! Ele é importante assim? – que negocio é esse de importante? Sasuke não é importante!

Eu: Não é não! – minha mãe fez uma cara de me engana que eu gosto. – Acontece o emprego é importante para ele conseguir a confiança do pai! – e mais uma vês contei toda a historia só que dessa vez do Sasuke!

Mãe: Tudo bem Daile, não vou contar para o seu pai.

Eu disse que minha mãe era o máximo ela sempre me entendia perfeitamente, embora tenha uma imaginação fértil, eu gostando do Sasuke? Haa nunca!

"**Sasuke Pov":**

Por que a Daile havia mentindo eu não conseguia entender, afinal ela queria o Itachi no meu lugar mesmo essa era a chance dela de me tirar do emprego. Quando o presidente me perguntou eu pensei que ela ia me entregar na hora, mesmo se machucando por minha culpa eu estragando o encontro com o Itachi não me entregou! Acho que agora devo dois obrigadas agora para aquela garota. Já é a segunda vez que salva meu pescoço, até que na é tão fútil e vazia que como eu achava.

_Sasuke Bom: Será que eu estou gostando dela?_

_Sasuke Mal: Claro que não você só esta com pena porque ela é frágil!_

_Sasuke Bom: Não sei não consigo mais saber o que sinto!_

_Sasuke Mal: Larga de ser idiota a riquinha nunca vai te olhar, como olhou seu irmão. O Itachi te vence em tudo mesmo!_

_Sasuke Bom: Itachi porque ele tinha que se meter de novo!_

_Sasuke Mal: Ele não tem culpa se é melhor que você em tudo!_

_Sasuke Bom: Cala a boca!_

Eu só posso estar loco!

Depois de dormir um pouco acordei com fome e fui até a cozinha ver se tinha algo para comer, mas tinha alguém sentado no balcão me aproximei de vagar e quem estava lá? Daile! Fiquei sem ação isso nunca aconteceu antes.

Eu: O que faz aqui? – eu perguntei a ela, a cozinha estava escura e só dava para ver que ela usava uma calça comprida e folgada e uma blusa de magas curtas branca. Ela se espantou com a minha presença estava comendo sorvete,poucas garotas hoje em dia comem sorvete direto do pote afinal se preocupam si vão ficar gordas, ela ficou sem graça por eu esta olhando para o pote de sorvete. – Não preciso ficar sem graça!

Ela: Eu estava com fome! E você o que faz aqui?

Eu: Também. – ela abril uma gaveta e pegou uma colher e me deu.

Ela: Se quiser comer também à vontade!

Eu: De que sabor é?

Ela: Chocolate! É meu preferido você gosta?

Eu: Também é meu preferido! – estávamos tento uma conversa amigável sem brigas por incrível que pareça. Era à hora perfeita para dizer obrigado para ela. "Coragem Sasuke" eu pensei. – Daile?

Ela Um?

Eu: Eu queria dizer obrigada por não ter me entregado! – eu estou realmente doente nunca pedi desculpas a ninguém na **minha vida**.

Ela: Sem problemas, a culpa foi minha mesmo. – não foi não a culpa foi minha. – Se eu não ficasse gritando no seu ouvido você não teria se distraído. – vendo desse ângulo a culpa é dela mesmo.

Eu: O machucado esta melhor?

Ela: Esta sim eu fiz outro curativo depois! – e demos uma colherada no sorvete. – Eu pesquisei e se você tivesse me deixado dormir eu poderia ter tido problemas depois. Obrigada Sasuke. Você fez algum curso de enfermagem?

Eu: Não, mais sei algumas coisas básicas. Eu posso da uma olhada no machucado? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça ai desci da cadeira e ela também.

**N/A narração da autora a partir daqui.**

O Uchiha se aproximou da garota e olhou o machucado tirou o curativo e viu que estava bem melhor do que na hora do acidente, colocou o curativo no lugar e ouvi que a garota gemeu de dor, pois o local ainda estava infamado.

Sasuke: Eu te machuquei? – os dois estavam próximos tão próximos que ele podia sentir a respiração acelerada dela.

Daile: É que ainda esta um pouco dolorido! – o corpo da garota tremia um pouco com a proximidade dos dois, podia sentir o perfume dele que era em sua opinião muito bom. – Mais já esta bem melhor! – pôde perceber que Sasuke a olhava de uma maneira diferente. Ele se aproximou mais fazendo a garota recuar um pouco para trás. Sasuke não sabia bem o que fazia só sabia que precisava beijá-la precisava disso mais que tudo no momento, e se ela o rejeitasse dizendo _"Cai fora eu quero seu irmão"_ mais precisava tentar mesmo que levasse um fora.

A puxou levemente pela cintura fazendo com que os corpos ficasse colados podia sentir o coração dela bater rápido, achava lindo nunca afetará assim uma garota antes podia sentir ela tremer em seus braços com certeza nunca havia beijado ninguém e estava feliz por ser o primeiro na vida dela. Ela tinha um cheiro suave e doce que o deixava embriagado. Ele olhava seu rosto que estava um pouco vermelho e via que ela desviava o olhar do seu, já estava adiando de mais se levasse um tapa valeria a pena. Com a outra mão livre segurou em sua nuca e puxou o rosto da garota para perto do seu até que seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo suave, ela parecia tão inocente no que faziam e Sasuke gostava daquilo era bem diferente do que havia trocado mais cedo com Ino. A segurou mais forte como se não quisesse que a garota escapasse de seus braços.

Yoo yoo parando por aqui+

O beijo dos dois veio cedo por isso estou abrindo votação:

O beijo deve ser de verdade?

Ou

Apenas um sonho de Sasuke?

Para o pessoal do vibe que está lendo deixe sua opinião no meu vibe mesmo

/narutoportal


	4. Educação fisica com Gai

A filha do Presidente

_**Com a outra mão livre segurou em sua nuca e puxou o rosto da garota para perto do seu até que seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo suave, ela parecia tão inocente no que faziam e Sasuke gostava daquilo era bem diferente do que havia trocado mais cedo com Ino. A segurou mais forte como se não quisesse que a garota escapasse de seus braços**_

Legenda:

**Pensamento:**_ "Bla bla bla."_

**Fala: Fulano:** Bla bla bla

**Fala da autora**: (Bla bla bla)

"_Daile Pov"_: Visão da Daile

"**Sasuke Pov"**: Visão do Sasuke

**N/A: **Narração da autora

_**Educação Física com Gai**_

**N/A: Autora narrando.**

Chovia forte aquela noite trovoes e raios cortavam o céu escuro coberto de nuvens, naquela noite alguém na Casa Branca parecia apesar da chuva estar tendo sonhos muito agradáveis. Rolava lentamente na cama com um sorriso de lado no rosto, sonhos agradáveis o Uchiha mais novo deveria estar tendo.

Sasuke acorda de uma vez meio sobre-saltado e suado e estava em um "estado" meio constrangedor de ser visto (Entenderam não é? Não vou ser mais explicita.). O Uchiha estava sentado em sua cama esperando que aquele momento passa-se, Sasuke entra no banheiro e lava o rosto com água fria, mais que diabos de sonho foi aquele com Daile? Só podia estar ficando louco, talvez fosse apenas coisa de sua cabeça não podia estar realmente gostando da "_princesinha vazia_", mas se não estava gostando dela porque motivo o sonho?

"**Sasuke Pov":**

Mais que sonho mais louco é esse será que essa garota não me deixa em paz nem nos meus sonhos? O que vou fazer amanhã quando a olhar e lembrar desse sonho?

Lavei o rosto novamente e voltei para cama para dormir mais nem consegui dormir direito, não queria ter outro sonho daqueles, um já bastou para me perturbar a noite toda.

**N/A: (Depois do acontecido se passou um mês.).**

"_Daile Pov":_

De manhã levantei tomei meu banho e me vesti para escola coloquei uma roupa simples mesmo, mas antes terminasse de me vestir bateram na porta do meu quarto e fui atender. Quando eu abri era um dos entregadores da casa branca segurando dois uniformes um de menina e um de menino com certeza para o Sasuke.

Eu: É o uniforme da escola?

Mensageiro: Sim senhorita seu pai pediu para que lhe entregasse, pois ele teve que fazer uma viagem urgente até a Rússia.

Eu: Mais ai tem dois! Um é meu e o outro?

Mensageiro: O outro é do senhor Uchiha!

Peguei o uniforme agradeci por ter levado o uniforme para mim, o uniforme do Konoha Elite Way era muito bonito o uniforme feminino era composto por uma sai de pregas em um tecido que se assemelhava ao jeans preto, uma blusa de mangas de botões e um moole (se escreve assim?) com meias brancas na altura do joelho. Tirei a roupa que estava vestindo e coloquei o uniforme ficou perfeito. Era o uniforme de escola mais bonito que já vi o dos rapazes também era bonito. Calça preta tipo social e uma blusa branca de mangas e botões, sapato social um uniforme muito chique.

Desci para tomar café sozinha como de costume, pois meus pais haviam viajado minha mãe sempre acompanhava meu pai nas viagem de negocio. Depois de tomar café eu fui para o carro e fui para escola. Ao chegar à escola todos já estavam usando o novo uniforme o ambiente ficou muito mais chique e esnobe também com aqueles uniformes. Fui para sala de aula e quando cheguei a Hinata ainda não estava então sentei na minha cadeira e coloquei a bolsa do lado.

Alguém: Olha como ela esta tão sozinha sem a amiguinha! – falou uma voz que vinha atrás de mim, com certeza era a loira mais irritante da escola.

Eu: Oi Ino!

Ino: Cadê a sua amiguinha? A retardadinha!

Eu: Você ta falando da Hinata?

Ino: Claro! – disse a Ino como fosse obvio.

Eu: Assim pensei que você estava falando de você! Porque a única retardada da sala é você! Acho que é a tintura! – a sala toda olhou para a nossa discussão, ninguém discutia com a Yamanaka naquela escola.

Ino: Pelo visto você não precisa dos seus seguranças para se defender! – disse ela com sarcasmo – Eles te arranjam namorado também? – nessa hora a sala toda fez um "Uhhhh".

Eu: Não eu uso a mesma técnica que você! Eu os levo para cama! – Xeque mate.

A sala toda calou vendo que a Ino não sabia o que responder, falar das _"galinhagens" _dela foi uma jogada de mestre. A Yamanaka saiu da sala rápido acompanhada das amigas delas, a primeira rodada eu venci mais a segunda prometia ser bem pior. A sala toda veio me cumprimentar por ter deixado a Yamanaka sem falas alguns diziam 'parabéns' outros diziam 'meus pêsames" por tê-la deixada furiosa.

Depois disso a Hinata chegou e já estava sabendo desde lá de fora a tal discussão ai eu contei direito para ela como foi, quando estava terminado entrou a Temari na sala feito uma loca me dando parabéns, como o sinal tocou ela foi para a sala dela e eu contaria para ela na hora do recreio. A Ino entrou na sala com raiva e foi para o lugar dela, com certeza ela estava armando uma bem pior para mim. O Sasuke chegou bem atrasado na sala foi logo para o lugar dele e sentou enquanto o professor Asuma anotava umas formulas no quadro.

x -b +√b². 4 .ac

2.a

Formula de baskára.

O Sasuke estava mais esquisito que o normal mais estava muito bonito no novo uniforme, e parece que não foi só eu que achei não, todas as meninas da sala ficaram babando em cima dele. Apesar de ser um novato o Sasuke já era muito popular, as garotas de toda a escola suspiravam quando ele passava e achavam super tudo ele ser tão serio e centrado. Mais a única que tinha coragem de ir falar com ele, ou melhor, dar em cima dele era Yamanaka Ino, a amiga também tava em cima do Sasuke Haruno Sakura, mais ela não era tão descarada afinal estavam dizendo por ai que ela estava dando uma ficada com outro dos populares Uzumaki Naruto.

Falando em mais populares vou explicar o pouco que pude perceber o tempo em que estive aqui, existem quatro meninos mais populares da escola, na escola tem vários menino populares, mas esses são o topo, são bonitos e todas as garotas da escola queria pelo menos que eles os descem um simples 'oi'. O primeiro é Hyuuga Neji é o primo mais velho da Hinata, faz o terceiro ano e namora Mitsashi Tenten uma das melhores amigas da Yamanaka, neji é o líder do time de judô da escola e quando passa arranca suspiros e gritinhos estéricos das garotas. Uzumaki Naruto é um dos populares mais legais, não é esnobe e é sempre gentil com as pessoas, ele é um loiro muito bonito e atraente, as garotas também se matam por ele. Naruto estuda na mesma sala que eu e a Hinata, que é uma das apaixonadas pelo Naruto. O Naruto também é goleiro do time de futebol da escola. O Outro é Sabaku no Gaara irmão mais novo da Temari, é ruivo e tem uma tatuagem linda na testa que quer dizer 'amor', tem olhos verdes intensos que deixa qualquer uma sem fôlego estou dizendo por experiência própia, estuda no terceiro ano junto com Neji. O Gaara também é zagueiro do time de futebol da escola. E por ultimo mais não menos importante Uchiha Sasuke. Ele é novato é chato e ignorante não dá bola para nenhuma garota, e provavelmente nem gosta de nenhuma. Tenho que admitir que Sasuke seja um dos mais bonitos fez teste para o time de futebol e passou agora ele é atacante do time. As garotas simplesmente faltam morrerem quando o Uchiha passa no mesmo corredor que elas e fazem de tudo para que ele note a sua presença. Depois desse mês que se passou depois de muitas brigas Sasuke ficou amigo de Naruto, mas ainda brigam constantemente. O passa-tempo preferido do Sasuke é pegar no meu pé, me atormentar o máximo possível, sem falar de sempre me deixar bem longe do maninho lindo dele.

Agora vamos conhecer as garotas populares da escola. A primeira é Yamanaka Ino, bem o que tenho a dizer sobre a Ino? Ela poderia ser uma pessoa melhor mais em vês disso é chata, gosta de humilhar as pessoas, não suporta perder. Tem uma super queda pelo Sasuke e tenta todos os dias que ele a olhe, e começo a achar que esta dando certo. _"Atirada ¬¬"._ Mitsashi Tenten é uma das amigas de Ino mais não é mal como a Ino, na verdade nunca soube que fez nada de mal para alguém a menos que tenha mexido com o namorado dela Hyuuga Neji. Haruno Sakura também anda com a Ino é bonita e todos os garotos a acham bonita apesar do temperamento explosivo, atualmente parece estar tendo um rolo com Uzumaki Naruto. A e ainda tem... eu? Espera ai não sou popular! Ta mais ou menos só sou 'popular' por ser a filha do presidente, mas acho que não tem nenhum menino que goste de mim ou garotas que se inspire em mim, talvez pelo fato dos meus seguranças deixarem a maioria bem longe de mim.

Asuma: Daile? Você esta prestando atenção na aula? – caranba o professor me pegou no meio de meus pensamentos e já ta me chamando há uns vinte segundos, a sala toda esta me olhando, odeio ser o centro das atenções sempre fico vermelha como agora. – Me diga que formula é aquela que esta no quadro e vá à frente e a diga em voz alta. – caranba me ferrei. A Ino tava quase caindo na gargalhada, e todo mundo me olhava com cara de 'ainda bem que não sou eu'. Espera ai me ferrei por quê? Sou ótima em matemática. – Daile para frente do quadro.

Eu: Sim professor. – e fui para frente do quadro quase saindo brasas de tão vermelha, a Ino dizia _"Bem feito"_.

Asuma: Que formula é esta do quadro?

Eu: Formula de Baskára, professor. – esse professor ainda me paga.

Asuma: Certo! Agora a repita em voz alta sem olhar para o quadro!

Ino: Agora eu quero ver o mico que ela vai pagar. – sussurrou a Ino para Tenten.

Eu: 'x' é igual a menos 'b' mais ou menos raiz quadrada de 'b' ao quadrado menos quatro vezes 'a' vezes 'c', tudo isso elevado a dois, vezes 'a'.

Asuma: Muito bem Daile. – Rahh a Ino quebrou a cara sempre fui ótima em matemática, na escola antiga eu só tirava dez. – Sei que não estava prestando atenção mocinha! Mais já sabia a formula de baskára?

Eu: Sim professor!

Asuma: Volte para sua cadeira. – eu voltei e sentei na cadeira mais calma agora.

Depois disso teve mais uma aula de Física com um professor muito novo Kabuto, mais era muito esperto e sabia tudo de física. A Temari chegou correndo na nossa sala e agente foi para o refeitório comer.

"**Sasuke Pov":**

Pensei que a Daile ia se ferrar quando o professor a chamou no quadro mais ela se saiu muito bem, infelizmente! Queria que ela se ferrasse afinal isso é com ela e não comigo, eu não poderia ir lá e dá uma porrada no professor.

Ino: Vamos lanchar Sasuke? – disse se aproximando de mim.

Eu: Vamos! – eu disse seco e frio.

Fomos para o refeitório e novamente eu vi a Daile na mesa do Gaara, ele jogava no mesmo time de futebol que eu. Estava novamente com a irmã do Sabaku e agora sim tenho certeza que ele esta cantando ela mais é tão bobinha que não percebe.

Enquanto isso na mesa Ino discutia em canto com as amigas enquanto eu e Naruto conversamos sobre o time de futebol.

Naruto: O Nosso primeiro jogo é semana que vem.

Eu: E contra quem é mesmo?

Naruto: Você é desligado ou o que?

Eu: Olha quem fala!

Naruto: É contra o Ilida. O treinador esta pegando no meu pé para eu agarrar mais.

Eu: E com razão você é péssimo. – o Naruto não era tão péssimo assim, mas só falei para encher o saco dele.

Naruto: Você é que é ruim! Se não marcar mais gols, agente vai perder e feio. Parece que ta com a cabeça no mundo da lua!

Eu: Quê?

Naruto: Já saquei tudo... Você ta afim da Daile não é? Sempre te pego olhando para ela e fica ai dizendo como ela é metida e fútil!

Eu: Não dava para gritar mais alto? Acho que o pessoal da quadra não ouviu! – o Naruto falava tudo gritando e isso sempre me incomodava. – Você não sabe o que ta falando!

Naruto: Não finge mais Sasuke eu já sei a verdade. – era sustentar essa mentira ou dizer a verdade, que eu era segurança dela mais não confio tanto no Naruto assim. Se eu sou um segurança disfarçado porque ele não pode ser um terrorista disfarçado?

Eu: É verdade mais não conta para ninguém! – ai meu Deus vou acabar me arrependendo disso. – Bico fechado!

Naruto: Pode deixar não vou contar nada para ninguém!

**N/A narração da autora.**

Naruto poderia não contar para ninguém mais a Yamanaka havia escutado cada palavra muito bem, desde as primeiras palavras até as ultimas o que fez seu sangue ferver sua vontade no momento era levantar e lá onde Daile e a matar ali mesmo.

Tenten: Você ouviu o que eles acabaram de dizer? – perguntou Tenten para a amiga que estava seria de ódio. – Ele disse que...

Ino: CALA A BOCA! – gritou para amiga antes que ela terminasse a frase. – Essa foi a gota de água para aquela garota. Já chega! Ela atravessou meu caminho de mais e eu vou mostrar para ela quem é Yamanaka Ino!

Sakura: E o que você vai fazer? – Sakura não sentia raiva afinal agora estava namorando Naruto e estava muito feliz com ele, mesmo tendo uma quedinha por Sasuke o que queria no momento era Naruto. – A maioria das coisas que você faz não dá certo!

Ino: Não dessa vez! – disse fazendo uma pausa para pensar. – Dessa vez eu vou pegar pesado! – ria em quanto pensava em seu plano.

Tenten: E o que vai ser dessa vez?

Sakura: Acha que pode ser verdade mesmo? – perguntou Sakura para Tenten enquanto a Yamanaka estava absorta em pensamentos. – Você sabe isso que ele acabou de dizer?

Tenten: Acho que sim, ela é bonita e _legal_! – sussurrou para que Ino não ouvi-se e a repreendesse – Não lembra que a Ino contou que ele falou o nome dela naquela '_hora'_.

Ino: Calem a boca suas galinhas fofoqueiras. Não quero me lembrar desse momento!

Sakura: Você já tem alguma idéia? O que vai fazer?

Ino: Tenho sim! Vai ser uma coisa que a faça passar uma vergonha tão grande em publico que ela não vai mais nem querer sair de casa!

Tenten e Sakura: Ainda bem que somos suas amigas!

Ino: Se meu plano vazar eu mata uma das duas entenderam?

Sakura e Tenten: Sim!

Tenten: Conta logo! – Ino contou todo seu plano para as amigas que ficaram de boca aberta e davam risinhos de vezes em quando.

"_Daile Pov":_

Depois da hora do recreio teve aula de educação física com o professor Gai, ele era muito engraçado e dizia varias frase da sua própia autoria que por sinal eram muita estranhas. Ele também era super esquisito tinha um cabelo tijelinha super brega, e sobrancelhas enormes que pareciam ter vida própia. No terceiro ano havia um aluno que parecia muito com ele, Rock Lee. Uma vez até cheguei a pensar que eram pai e filho. O que eu mais tinha medo nele era os seus esquisitos castigos, certa vez fez com que um aluno desse dez voltas no campo plantando bananeira.

A roupa de educação física era diferente do uniforme, as meninas usavam calças pretas um pouco folgadas, blusa brancas de alças, e tênis. Os meninos usavam o uniforme do time de futebol (estilo aquele uniforme da Seleção Brasileira.) e tenho que admitir cai muito bem no Sasuke, mas não era só eu que achava isso a Ino faltava babar nele.

Sim se alguém já percebeu a educação física é junto meninos e meninas, isso é um saco nenhuma menina joga bem exceto a Temari que é uma fera no futebol. O segundo ano A e o B fazem educação física juntos, devem ser uma trama para eu pagar mico publicamente. Começamos com o aquecimento correndo dez volta em torno do campo e depois foram divididos os times, primeiro os times mistos que serviam como um aquecimento para o time da escola treinar serio depois. O professor escolheu o Sasuke e o Sai para tirarem os times, o Sai era um garoto do 2B que também jogava no time de futebol da escola ele era meio campo. Os dois tiraram impar par e o Sai ganhou, ele tirou o Shikamaru que era um bom goleiro apesar de não jogar, o Sasuke tirou o Naruto, e assim foi indo até que só restassem as meninas em campo.

Sai: A Yamanaka. – a Ino é péssima, mas ele sempre teve uma quedinha por ela.

Sasuke: Temari. – A Temari joga muito bem às vezes é chamada primeiro do que muito menino.

Sai: Haruno! – essa foi chamada por insistência da Ino.

Sasuke: Daile! – a não acredito vou ter que dividir time com o Sasuke! Acreditem não é nada bom jogar com o senhor _"faça o que eu mando ou morre"_.Ai eu fui para o lado dele.

Sai: Tenten!

Sasuke: Hyuuga! – a Hinata ficou muito feliz de estar no mesmo time que o Naruto, e a Sakura percebeu essa felicidade.

Depois de algum tempo todos foram chamados e o professor mandou que cada um escolhesse a sua posição e começassem logo o jogo. O Sasuke e a Temari foram para o ataque, o Naruto no gol, eu e a Hinata na zaga, e outras pessoas que eu não conhecia direito completaram o time. O jogo começou a bola ficou com agente jogamos por uns quinze minutos e estava empate um gol do Sasuke e do outro time um gol do Sai conhecidência não é?

Eu estava na zaga quando a Ino se aproveitou disso! Ela vinha correndo com a bola desajeitada mais vinha, consegui tomar a bola dela e ela se aproveitou disso e me deu um carrinho por trás eu cai de costa no chão, loira maldita doeu pra caranba. O Naruto e a Hinata que estavam mais perto vieram me ajudar a me levantar, o Sasuke apareceu depois.

Sasuke: Você esta bem? – cara fingida de preocupado.

Eu: Estou sim!

Ino: Larga de ser fresca isso é coisa de jogo_ "princesa"_! – exclamou ela com sarcasmo.

Gai: Não é coisa de jogo não Yamanaka! Sua atitude foi ante esportiva! – e mostrou um cartão vermelho para ela! A Ino saiu furiosa do campo.

"**Sasuke Pov":**

Estávamos fazendo milagre com um time com poucos jogadores bons, na verdade os únicos que jogavam bem era eu e o Naruto e das meninas a Temari. O primeiro gol foi meu lógico (nem se acha ¬¬'). A Ino foi expussa do outro time por ter dado um carrinho na Daile, a queda foi tão feia que eu pensei que ela não levantava mais! Estava empatado e com um jogador a menos nos ganharíamos com certeza, se não fosse pela senhorita_ "eu na sei jogar"_, o Sai avençou com a bola driblou a Hinata e só tinha a Daile que tinha tudo para pegar a bola mais não fez, ele marcou o gol e eu fiquei furioso. Odeio perder. Fui em direção a Daile ela vai escutar.

Eu: Você é idiota? – eu gritei para ela. – Porque não pegou a bola?

Naruto: Calma Sasuke é só um jogo! – tentou me acalmar o idiota. Já tava de saco cheio daquela garota, mandando em mim o tempo todo, entrando nos meus sonhos sem permissão. – Esse jogo nem esta valendo!

Eu: Acontece que ela podia ter pegado a bola mais não fez!

Daile: Escuta Sasuke se você percebeu o time não sou só eu! Se você jogou mal não vem descontar em mim! – se ela não fosse mulher eu juro que lhe daria um murro. (Raiva de mais é amor reprimido)

"_Daile Pov":_

Agora tenho certeza que o Sasuke tem algum tipo de problema mental, caranba eu não fiz nada de mal, teve gente que jogou tão mal quanto eu e teve gente que nem se esforçou eu pelo menos tentei, eu disse que era péssimo jogar com o senhor _"ou me obedece ou morre?",_ pois é eu não obedeci e vou morrer estou vendo a hora que ele vai me bater. Ele que não se atreva a tocar em um fio de cabelo meu.

Sasuke: Sua idiota! – a isso não vai ficar assim, mais tem o fato de que eu não consigo responder o Uchiha eu travo.

Eu: Idiota é você! Idiota e imbecil! – agente já ia partir para as palavras mais pesadas, mas o professor Gai viu a briga e correu para apartar.

Gai: Posso saber o que esta acontecendo aqui? – um monte de gente começou a falar ao mesmo tempo. – Já chega! Uchiha e Rusvelde fiquem o resto saiam daqui, estão liberados. – todos saíram do campo até que ficassem só nos três. – Posso saber o motivo da briga?

Sasuke: Acontece que perdemos por culpa dela.

Eu: A até parece que foi eu que errei o gol, e olha que estava sem goleiro. – se o professor Gai não estivesse ali o Uchiha tinha me dito uns bons desaforos.

Gai: Parecem que temos um caso DE ODIO E AMOR QUE O DESTINO FORMOU! – gritou ele mais uma de suas frases locas. – Vou ter que dar um castigo para os dois. – não os castigos dele são estranhos e terríveis. – Já sei! – ele foi a um canto pegou uma corda e amarrou minha mão direita na esquerda do Sasuke e o mesmo com as pernas.

Sasuke: Ta legal que idiotice é essa? – perguntou levantando o braço esquerdo conseqüentemente levantando meu braço esquerdo junto, e olhando de perto a corda.

Eu: Tenho que concordar!

Gai: Viu funciona! – aff que professor louco. – Mais não é idiotice! Quero que corram em volta do campo por vinte vezes, assim amarrados um no outro. Vão ter que agir em equipe!

Sasuke: Eu posso até agüentar mais ela não consegue dar vinte voltas, o campo é enorme!

Eu: Quem disse que eu não consigo? – ta legal eu não consigo mais não vou dar uma de fraca!

Gai: Eu disse que é sem intervalos? – sem intervalos? Ele quer matar agente? – Tem que terminarem juntos, na décima quinta volta podem escolher se querem desamarrar uma mão ou uma perna!

Eu: Eu não vou correr amarrado nisso! – apontei para o Sasuke que revirou os olhos.

Sasuke: Eu também não vou correr amarrado nisso! – apontou para mim.

Gai: Bem se você Sasuke não correr vai ser cortado do time. – o Sasuke gritou um "O QUÊ?". – E você mocinha se não correr fica sem nota! E se não conseguirem terminar o mesmo!

Sasuke: Você não podia mandar agente para a diretoria ou expussar agente como um professor normal?

Gai: Aprenda isso Uchiha eu não sou um professor normal, eu tenho o FOGO DA JUVENTUDE.

Sasuke: Acho que é fogo da loucura! – sussurrou o Sasuke!

Gai: Podem começar!

Ninguém merece! A primeira volta foi... PESSIMA. Eu e o Sasuke caímos umas quinze vezes agente não acertava o ritimo, ele mexia a perna para um lado eu ia pra outro totalmente diferente comi grama pra caranba. A segunda volta alem de não acerta e cair muito, ainda tinha que levar bronca do Sasuke.

Sasuke: Agente tem que correr no mesmo ritimo como em uma dança! – fácil falar. – Presta atenção pelo menos uma vez na vida!

Eu: Porque você é tão idiota? Que mesmo que eu te fiz? – sinceramente alguém me fala ai porque eu não lembro se já fiz algo de errado para esse garoto, na verdade só fiz coisas boas.

Sasuke: Esquece e tenta acer... – lá foi agente pro chão de novo. – tar.

Depois da sexta volta agente já começava a cair menos e a se entender mais. Mais nesse tempo eu já estava morrendo de cansada nunca corri tanto na vida, não tenho preparamento físico para esse tanto de voltas, aquele doido só podia estar tentando me matar. Acho que vou reprovar esse semestre em educação física se eu chegar à décima quinta vai ser muito. Com certeza só o Sasuke já teria terminado, mas com um peso feito eu ele vai ficar até a noite aqui já esta dando 05h30min.

Eu: Desculpa Sasuke! – eu falei depois de umas três voltas calada. – Sem eu te atrapalhando você já teria terminado!

Sasuke: É verdade! – não precisava admitir tão rápido. – Mais só faltam doze agora!

Eu: E você acha pouco! – falta muito é uma eternidade. – Eu não estou mais aquentando! Só não parei ainda por que...

Sasuke: Não quer reprovar. – ele completou. Décima volta.

Eu: Não! Porque se eu desistir te ferro junto! – ele ficou calado e serio. Na décima segunda ele voltou a falar.

Sasuke: Eu nunca pedi obrigada por ter me ajudado aquelas vezes! – pensei que nem ia pedir mal educado. – Obrigada!

Eu: Sem problemas! – cai. Mais não foi falta de sincronismo não era cansaço não aquentaria por muito mais tempo. Já estávamos na décima terceira volta.

Sasuke: Aquenta só até mais a décima quinta! – ele falou me ajudando a me levantar.

Eu: Eu... Vou... Tentar... – quase não falei faltava o ar.

Sasuke: Respira fundo e corre – o Gai estava a uma distancia embaixo de algumas árvores conversando com o professor de Historia.

**N/A narração da autora.**

Gai e Kakashi observavam a cena e apostavam por qualquer motivo, quem caia mais, quantas vezes os dois caiam até se acostumar, e o que fariam na décima quinta volta.

Kakashi: Acham que vão conseguir?

Gai: O Uchiha consegue até mais que isso, o problema é a garota! – Gai teve uma idéia para mais uma de suas competições. – Eu aposto que ele vai soltar a mão para poder correr melhor!

Kakashi: Pois eu aposto que vai ser a perna e te explico depois.

**N/A (Off)**

"**Sasuke Pov":**

Finalmente a decimal quinta volta chegou acho que a Daile não agüentaria mais, mal consegui respirar.

Eu: Agora vai ficar mais fácil! – ela fez cara de que não estava entendendo nada.

Daile: Posso saber por quê? Ainda faltam cinco voltas, e eu não consigo mais cheguei ao meu limite. Pra você esta tudo bem parece que nem correu tanto.

Eu me abaixei para desamarrar a corda da perna enquanto isso ela sentou no chão tentando respirar melhor,

Sasuke: Vem! – dei a mão para ela. Segurei a mão dela e a levantei.

Daile: Posso saber como uma perna solta vai ajudar?

Eu: Assim! – me abaixei para ela subir. – Sobe!

Daile: Ta falando serio? – cara de ta mentindo. – Não vou subir nas suas costas!

Sasuke: Sobe logo! – ela demorou um pouco mais subiu nas minhas costas, eu passei o braço dela do meu pescoço afinal as mãos estavam trocadas, com a outra mão livre segurei na perna dela acima do joelho um pouco.

"_Com a outra mão livre segurou em sua nuca e puxou o rosto da garota para perto do seu até que seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo suave. A segurou mais forte como se não quisesse que a garota escapasse de seus braços."_

Sai da minha cabeça maldito sonho, sonho maldito já faz um mês e ele me vem à cabeça justo agora! Tentei esquecer esse sonho mais não conseguia, ela ali tão perto!

Daile: Tudo bem Sasuke? – ela perguntou quando balancei a cabeça tentando esquecer o sonho.

**N/A narração da autora.**

Sasuke: Esta tudo bem! – disse sem parar de correr.

Estava difícil paro o Uchiha esquecer o maldito sonho de varias noites atrás, tinha evitado Daile durante um mês para não passar o constrangimento de vê-la e se lembrar do fatídico sonho, mas as circunstancias não ajudavam em nada, a garota li tão perto, perto até de mais em sua opinião. Sentia a respiração acelerada em busca de ar da garota próximo a seu ouvido, conseqüência da corrida de agora apouco por sorte só faltava mais uma volta para que a tortura acabasse.

Sasuke: Qual seu sorvete preferido? – já estava ali mesmo o que a de mal tirar algumas coisas a limpo. A garota ficou um pouco confusa mais respondeu.

Daile: Chocolate! Por quê? – não era possível! Era sim varias pessoas gostava de sorvete de chocolate isso não provava nada.

Sasuke: Nada em especial! – respondeu sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

Finalmente chegara a ultima volta Sasuke estava cansado da corrida, mas Daile parecia estar melhor depois de cinco volta de descanso.

Daile: Obrigada Sasuke! – disse com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

Sasuke: Esta paga! – a garota estava confusa não estendia bem o que ele dizia. – Por ter me ajudado da ultima vez! Esta paga!

Daile ficou atônita! Como alguém podia ser daquele jeito não demonstrar nenhum sentimento assim? Sentiu os olhos encherem de lagrimas mais se segurou para não chorar em sua frente, e do professor que vinha se aproximando com Kakashi que contava um bolo de dinheiro.

Gai: Muito bem esse É O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE. – disse fazendo posse de nice gay.

Kakashi: Cala a boca Gai! Deixe os garotos irem logo estão cansados!

Gai: Certo muito bem vão já são 06h00min, esta tarde seus pais devem estar preocupados.

Daile: Boa noite professor. – disse e saiu.

Sasuke: Boa noite! – Sasuke saiu logo atrás de Daile poderiam ir juntos afinal não tinha mais ninguém na escola mesmo, estava sem a mínima vontade de pegar um táxi ou um ônibus. – Daile espera vou com você!

Daile: ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Que deu nessa garota?" pensou Sasuke.

A escola era muito grande e caminhavam pelos jardins já um pouco escuros, era o meio mais fácil de cortar caminho para chegar mais rápido na entrada da escola.

Sasuke: Posso saber o que esta acontecendo? – disse puxando a garota pelo braço a forçando parar. – Agora a pouco estava tudo bem! Será que agente não consegui ficar amigo por mais de dez minutos?

Continua...


	5. A vingança da Ino

A filha do Presidente

_**Sasuke: Posso saber o que esta acontecendo? – disse puxando a garota pelo braço a forçando parar. – Agora a pouco estava tudo bem! Será que agente não consegui ficar amigo por mais de dez minutos?**_

Legenda:

**Pensamento:**_ "Bla bla bla."_

**Fala: Fulano:** Bla bla bla

**Fala da autora**: (Bla bla bla)

"_Daile Pov"_: Visão da Daile

"**Sasuke Pov"**: Visão do Sasuke

**N/A: **Narração da autora

_**A vingança de Ino**_

"_Daile Pov"_

Claro que agente não consegui ser amigo por muito tempo, o Sasuke é a pessoa mais estranha e cheia de si que já vi em toda vida mais se ele quer ouvir a verdade.

Eu: Claro que não! – disse dando uma pausa. – Deve ser por que você é egocêntrico, arrogante, metido e adora me irritar e me ofender! – O Sasuke não respondeu deve ser porque ele viu que era verdade sabe às vezes eu tenho certeza que o Sasuke é perfeito para Ino. – Você combina bem com a sua namorada!

Sasuke: Que namorada?! – ta se faz de desentendido.

Eu: A Ino, hora! – e puxei o braço que ele segurava e voltei a andar. – Porque você se faz de desentendido?

Sasuke: Porque ela NÃO é minha namorada! – e me acompanhou, pois eu já estava um pouco à frente. – E o que você fala do SEU ein?

Eu: Quê? – eu parei bruscamente no caminho embaixo de umas árvores. – De quem você ta falando?

Sasuke: Do Gaara, hora! – e fez cara de obvio, eu o encarei e comecei a rir. Ele ficou furioso odeia que riam da cara dele. – Do que esta rindo?!

Eu: De você! O Gaara não e meu namorado! Um garoto como Gaara nunca olharia para mim Uchiha!

Sasuke: Só você não vê que ele fica te comendo com os olhos! – nossa nessa hora eu quase cai na gargalhada mais me segurei, da onde o Sasuke tirava aquelas besteiras?

Eu: Você é louco sabia? Até parece que O GAARA vai olhar pra mim.

Sasuke: E porque não olharia? – essa conversa esta tomando um rumo nada agravável.

Eu: Você olharia? – ele ficou calado. – Viu! Garotos como o Gaara gostam de garotas tipo a Ino.

Sasuke: Como assim tipo a Ino?

Eu: Que possam lhe dar mais que simples beijinhos, entende? Alem de serem lindas para dar inveja nos outros garotos!

Sasuke: Eu não! – me engana que eu gosto.

Eu: E então qual é seu tipo de garota Uchiha! – o Sasuke me respondeu com um 'NÃO TE INTERESSA', mas eu insisti. – Viu! Você tem o mesmo gosto do Gaara!

Sasuke: Não é verdade! – eu disse um 'uhum'. – Gosto de garotas que não sejam oferecidas, e que tenham respeito por elas mesma tipo...

Eu: Tipo o que?

Sasuke: Tipo... É...

Eu: Quem? – o Sasuke se aproximou mais, me fazendo recuar, ele ta doido?

**N/A narração da autora.**

O rapaz Uchiha se aproximou da garota com um olhar penetrante, a fazendo desviar o olhar.

Alguém: Rum rum – alguém soltou um pigarro como se quisesse avisar sua presenças.

O Uchiha parou imediatamente e olhou para a figura que o atrapalhará, a figura masculina saia das sombras muito fácil de identificar em sua opinião, afinal crescera ao seu lado.

Sasuke: O que faz aqui_ Itachi_! – o nome do irmão saiu arrastado, afinal mais uma vez ele ali atrapalhando.

Daile: Itachi! – exclamou a garota se afastando de Sasuke o deixando parado no vazio e indo em direção ao Uchiha mais velho.

"**Sasuke Pov":**

Mais é perseguição? O que ele quer aqui? Fico impressionado com a grande capacidade do Itachi de sempre chegar em horas inoportunas. Ele sempre me atrapalha em tudo que estou fazendo.

A Daile na hora que o viu se afastou rápido de mim e foi em sua direção, _'que saco'_ pensei. O que aquele chato queria ali? Com certeza não tinha nada melhor para fazer ai veio perturbar o irmão mais novo!

Eu: O que você quer aqui?

Itachi: Eu vim te buscar! – grande hora para vim me buscar aff. – Fui visitar o papai e você estava demorando, ai ele me pediu para te buscar na escola. Atrapalhei algo? – lançou um olhar para Daile que abaixou os olhos. Acho que vou me divertir hoje. A oportunidade perfeita para irritar a _filinha do presidente_ na frente do Itachi.

Eu: É atrapalhou sim! – vou fingir que ele atrapalhou algo que estava para acontecer, e que estava mesmo quando ele chegou, e irritar os dois. – Você não viu? – sarcasmo mortal!

Daile: Não atrapalhou nada! – exclamou a intrometida vendo o olhar do Itachi!

Eu: Claro que atrapalhou agente estava prestes a dar uns amaços quando você chegou! – a felicidade me subiu a cabeça, a Daile estava quase desmaiando de tanta vergonha.

Itachi: Eu não sabia que vocês estavam juntos. – ele sempre desconfia das coisas que falo. – Estão Daile?

Daile: É... Não! – totalmente sem graça, tenho que me segurar para não cair na gargalhada!

Eu: Por enquanto, não é Daile? – disse me aproximando dela e colocando a mão no ombro dela.

Itachi: Quem disse que ela vai querer um fedelho feito você? – eu sabia que ia conseguir provocar o Itachi.

Eu: E quem disse que ela vai querer você? – dei uma olhada nele de cima a baixo.

Itachi: Por que agente não pergunta para ela? – eu e o Itachi começamos a nos encarar com olhares em faíscas. A vingança é doce, além de encher o Itachi estou deixando a Daile constrangida.

Eu e Itachi: Escolhe! – perguntamos para a Daile que olhava de mim para ele totalmente vermelha.

Daile: Para mim chega! Não vou escolher ninguém.

Sasuke: Tem que escolher, diz logo para ele que quer ficar comigo.

Itachi: Até parece. – disse revirando os olhos. – É só dizer que quer ficar comigo e pronto Daile, é simples não é?

Eu: Você ta a chamando de burra? – sempre consigo virar as palavras do Itachi contra ele mesmo.

Itachi: Eu não disse isso!

Eu: Disse sim admite!

Daile: JÁ CHEGA OS DOIS! – gritou a Daile tirando agente da nossa discurssão. – Pra mim chega eu vou embora! Vocês estão delirando é isso? Quem disse a vocês que poderiam me disputar como um objeto?

Eu: Foi o Itachi!

Itachi: Cala boca!

Daile: Fiquem brigando eu vou para casa e deixar os dois machões brigarem em paz! – passou por mim dizendo um _'idiotas' _baixo e segui para o portão da escola.

Itachi: Viu o que fez! – disse o Itachi. – Vamos para o carro, eu te levo para casa!

Eu e o Itachi fomos para a saída da escola e entramos no carro dele. Ficamos por um tempo sem conversar até que ele começou!

Itachi: Gosta tanto da garota assim! – idiota caiu direitinho.

Eu: Não!

Itachi: Como assim não?

Eu: Não gosto dela, na verdade só fiz aquilo para irritar os dois! – pensei que o Itachi ia estacionar e me dar uma surra.

Itachi: Você é idiota ou o que?

Eu: Nenhum dos dois!

Itachi: Na verdade você é idiota sim Sasuke! Usura Tonkachi. – o Itachi estava com essa mania de me xingar em japonês para mim não saber do que ela tava me xingando!

Eu: Agora que ta fazendo esse curso fica se exibindo! Grande coisa você só saber xingar em japonês!

Itachi: Cala a boca baka! – esse eu sei o que é! Afinal que não sabe! – Você não vê que não fez isso apenas para irritar ninguém?

Eu: Não vejo não! – o que esse doido esta falando?

Itachi: Você é bobo mesmo Sasuke!

Eu: Já chega! Do que esta falando?

Itachi: Eu estou falando que gosta dessa garota mesmo que não queira perceber! – eu e a Daile? Sempre soube que o Itachi tinha uma veia cômica. – E é melhor perceber logo isso!

Eu: Por quê? Isso foi uma ameaça?

Itachi: Não só um aviso! Não vou esperar você lutar de igual para igual comigo!

Eu: Você ta pirado mesmo! Deve estar estudando de mais.

Itachi: O que eu quero dizer é que eu me interessei por ela também, e não vou pegar leve só por que é meu irmão!

Eu: Você é louco? Ela é bem mais nova que você só tem quinze e você tem uns quarenta!

Itachi: Não seja exagerado tenho vinte! – maníaco pervertido!

Eu: Você sabe que seus namoros não são de criança, você sempre quer algo a mais das suas namoradas! Ela ainda deve ser BV (boca virgem, o que a Daile realmente é já que foi sonho do Sasuke)!

Itachi: E daí? Significa que tenho muito para ensinar a ela! (Itachi tem lado ruim aqui também. Pervertido.)

Não podia deixar que isso acontece-se se bem que ela merecia, mas com certeza ela vai ser apenas mais uma das diversões do Itachi se o conheço bem. Tenho que fazer algo, mais o que? Será que ele não se toca uma garota tão nova, ela tem a minha idade e é tão boba para essas coisas. Pelo visto eu vou ter que interferir mesmo.

Eu: Então esta feito! Vamos ver quem ganha! – o Itachi apenas riu. Ele adorava quando competíamos por algo, era assim quando competíamos pelo amor do nosso pai.

Não demorou para que chegássemos na Casa Branca, como eu era segurança tinha que dormir lá, tinha muito quartos mesmo! Eu e meu pai dormíamos na ala especifica para os seguranças onde ficavam os monitores de segurança, e a Sala de onde toda a segurança da casa é controlada. Me despedi do Itachi que queria entrar mais eu não deixei, e entrei na Casa Branca e fui para o meu quarto tomar um banho e pensar melhor, alem de resolver alguns exercícios passados na escola.

**N/A narração da autora.**

Desde o que Itachi havia dito "_E daí? Significa que tenho muito para ensinar a ela!"_, Sasuke não parava de imaginar a seguinte cena. Itachi e Daile entre quatro paredes. O Uchiha mais novo não conseguia esquecer a frase dita pelo irmão mais velho e sempre tinha esse sonho aquela noite.

_Itachi: Eu sei que você quer Daile, esqueci o bobo do meu irmão ele nunca vai te dar o que eu posso te dar._

_Daile: Tem razão! E o que tem a me oferecer?_

_Itachi: Muito! O que quer primeiro?_

Era nessa hora em que os dois começavam a se agarrar indo em direção a uma cama, nessa hora sempre Sasuke acordava.

"_Por que eu tinha que ter um irmão pervertido desses?"_, Sasuke se perguntava ao acordar depois do sonho.

"_Daile Pov":_

Depois do que aconteceu na noite anterior eu ainda não tinha visto o Sasuke e muito menos o Itachi, mas porque o Sasuke agiu daquela maneira ele me odeia! É isso, tudo estar claro agora! O Sasuke me odeia tanto que é capaz de atrapalhar as coisas entre mim e o Itachi, com certeza ele queria me deixar constrangida e perturbar o irmão. Tomei meu banho e fui vestir o uniforme da escola, desci para tomar café só, por que meus pais ainda não tinham chegado e com certeza ficariam fora por umas duas semanas, eu sempre ficava só por que tinha a Kurenai para cuidar de mim se não eu iria junto.

Kurenai: Quer mais suco Daile? – perguntou a Kurenai enquanto eu estava meio distraída na mesa.

Eu: Não obrigada! Eu já estou indo para a escola! Bom dia!

Kurenai: Tenha um bom dia de aula!

Finalmente depois de alguns minutos eu chegava à escola estava louca para conversar com as minhas amigas sobre o que tinha acontecido, cheguei à sala e a Hinata não estava como no dia anterior. Desde a festa da Ino ela sempre chegava próximo à aula começar, sabia que estava na escola, pois o material dela estava lá mais ela não. Não demorou muito para que o Sasuke entrasse na sala de aula também, ainda faltava meia hora para a aula começar fui andar um pouco pela escola ficar ali sentada sozinha não daria muito certo. Sai da sala e comecei a andar pelos corredores.

Alguém: Aonde vai? – me virei para olhar.

Eu: Eu estou andando um pouco _Sasuke_! – parece que ele veio me importunar mais um pouco! Provavelmente não tinha nada melhor para fazer!

Sasuke: Vou com você! – "CAI FORA!" era o que eu queria dizer mais apenas acenei que sim com a cabeça. – Sabe sobre ontem...

Eu: Eu sei que só fez aquilo porque queria me irritar! – agente andava lado a lado e as garotas que estavam nos corredores com certeza me invejavam por estar conversando com UCHIHA SASUKE, como se fosse grande coisa. Umas olhavam até não poder mais outras soltavam suspiros e dizia _"como ele é lindo pessoalmente"_ ou _"O que ele faz com ela?"_ outras mais ousadas diziam _"Oi Sasuke"_, ele apenas acenava com a cabeça. – Você é bem famoso não é?

Sasuke: Infelizmente! Isso é chato você não pode andar tranqüilo porque as pessoas ficam acenado e falando com você!

Eu: As pessoas não! As garotas! Na verdade os meninos te odeiam! – e dei uma risadinha, o Sasuke também.

Sasuke: Idiotas! Se eles querem meu lugar podem pegar! – nessa hora agente passou pela sala do terceiro ano e o Gaara veio falar com o Sasuke! _"Isso não vai prestar"_ pensei quando o vi.

Gaara: Sasuke o Treinador pediu para te dizer que hoje vai ter treino a tarde! – o Gaara falava para o Sasuke mais olhava para mim eu já estava até sem graça. Nunca me iludi com o Gaara afinal era um dos mais galinhas da escola.

Sasuke: Você esta falando comigo ou com as pernas da Daile? – Sasuke sempre tem um maldito comentário pra me deixar sem graça. – Se vai falar comigo olha para mim! – o Gaara desviou os olhos para o Sasuke! – Ta bom ta avisado pode ir!

Gaara: Calma! Agente se ver Daile! – eu lhe dei um sorriso e ele entrou de novo na sala do terceiro ano.

Sasuke: Eu te disse só você não percebe! – agente continuou andando o Sasuke estava esquisito geralmente não era assim tão cuidadoso. – Sobre ontem preciso te falar uma coisa!

Eu: Não precisa pedir desculpas, faz parte de a sua vida me humilhar, me fazer de boba, e me maltratar! É seu passa-tempo preferido não é? – eu disse brincando a ele embora para mim fosse uma meia verdade.

Sasuke: Não é verdade! – agente parou de andar no meio do pátil gramado da escola. – Preciso te falar uma coisa!

Eu: O que é?

Sasuke: Você quer na...

SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

O Sasuke tremeu de raiva quando o Naruto chegou correndo gritando o nome dele, eu pensei que ele ia partir a cara do Naruto ali mesmo!

Sasuke: O que você QUER? – e respirou fundo. – Já disse para não sair me gritando assim, eu não sou surdo!

Naruto: É que... Oi Daile? – ele disse para mim.

Eu: Oi Naruto. – disse com um sorriso Naruto era sempre amável com todos.

Naruto: É que o Gai quer te ver todo o time antes da aula! E me mandou te procurar e já que eu o achei...

Sasuke: Mais o Gaara me disse que seria à tarde!

Naruto: É o treino sim, mas ele quer falar com agente agora! Vamos?

Sasuke: Vai indo! – o Sasuke esperou o Naruto ir e voltou a falar. – Agente pode se falar depois?

Eu: É... Esta bem mais sobre o que é?

Sasuke: Eu te falo depois. Thau! – e saiu correndo para alcançar o Naruto!

Bem ele disse _"você quer na..."_ o que pode ser isso? A terminação dessa frase! Poderia ser _"você quer nadar à tarde?"_ não o Sasuke na ia dizer uma besteira dessas, se bem que vindo dele tudo é possível.

"**Sasuke Pov":**

Tinha que ser o idiota do Naruto para me atrapalhar em momento desses, perdi a chance a até a encontrá-la de novo o Itachi já pode ter sido mais rápido, se isso acontecer não vai sobrar nem a alma do Naruto.

Depois eu segui atrás do Naruto para nos encontrarmos com o Gai, quando chegamos ao vestiário os demais jogadores já estavam lá.

Gai: Naruto você foi buscar o Sasuke na casa dele?

Naruto: Não, é que eu demorei para encontrar ele! – se explicou o Naruto, então sentamos e o Gai começou e explicar algumas táticas.

O primeiro jogo da temporada seria contra um colégio que não é muito forte o Ilíada, o jogo seria daqui a uma semana e o Gai estava pegando pesado com as maneiras locas dele de treinar um time. Apesar de ter estranhos métodos de treinamento o Gai não era um mau treinador, muito pelo contrario era muito bom em seu trabalho.

Os integrantes do time era eu e o Gaara no ataque já que o Gai mudou a posição do Gaara dizendo que ele ficaria bem melhor no ataque, Naruto no gol, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasori e Choudi na zaga, Sai no meio de campo, Lee na lateral esquerda e Neji na lateral direita. O Neji joga no time de futebol e no de Judô.

**N/A narração da autora.**

Enquanto a aula não começava Yamanaka e suas amigas estavam conversando em sua sala, tramando a tal vingança de Ino. Ino estava sentada à frente das amigas, enquanto dava ordens e dizia o que cada uma tinha que fazer para que aquele plano fosse bem sucedido.

Ino: Hoje tem treino à tarde. O que significa que a Daile vai ter que tomar banho no vestiário!

Tenten: E daí?

Ino: Acontece sua boba que assim que ela entrar no banho agente vai lá e pega as roupas dela.

Sakura: Ino isso é maldade de mais! – exclamou assustada a garota de cabelos róseos. – Ela não vai ter o que vestir e...

Ino: Vai ter que andar só de roupas intimas por toda a escola. – e deu uma risada de alegria. – Vai ser o mico do século! Depois disso, ela não vai querer mais nem sair de casa!

Tenten: Ino você esta passando dos limites.

Ino: Se meu plano der errado eu vou saber que foi uma de vocês que abriu a boca! – deu uma pausa e voltou a falar assustando mais as amigas. – E eu tenho pena da que abrir a boca!

.

"_Daile Pov":  
_O resto do dia segui normal tivemos aula te artes com um professor muito estranho, ele era bem jovem e tinha cabelos compridos e loiros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo.

Deidara: Vocês têm que entenderem que a arte é feita para ser apreciada apenas quando feita, ou seja, a arte não deve ser eterna! – ele sempre discutia com o Sasori do terceiro ano que sempre dizia o contrario, para o Sasori a arte tinha que ser eterna. – The Arts is bang! – era a frase preferida do professor Deidara.

Depois de varias aulas só sobrou o treino no final da tarde jogamos um pouco e eu já estava morrendo de cansada, fiz um monte de besteiras no jogo mais por incrível que pareça o senhor _"Ou me obedece ou morre"_ não brigou comigo. Os garotos continuaram jogando e eu a Hinata e a Temari, sentamos nas arquibancadas para descansar um pouco antes de ir para o vestiário tomar um banho.

Temari: Daile a Hinata disse que queria nos contar algo lembra?

Eu: A lembro sim fala logo!

Hinata: Bem é... – a Hinata sempre demorava um ano para falar algo. – Eu estou namorando!

Eu e Temari: Com quem? O Naruto? – a Hinata sempre foi apaixonada pelo Naruto, mas ele estava com a Sakura.

Hinata: Não! É com o Kiba! – e ficou toda vermelha.

Temari: Kiba? Ele estuda na mesma sala que eu! Não me admira que vocês estejam juntos, ele é uma copia do Naruto! Fala alto e é escandaloso.

Hinata: Não é bem assim...

Eu: Temari a deixe em paz... Há lembrei que tenho que contar uma coisa para vocês.

Temari: Conta logo! – sempre apresada!

Eu: É que hoje ante da aula o Sasuke queria me falar algo, mas o Naruto chegou e atrapalhou!

Temari: E ele disse se vai falar depois?

Eu: Disse mais até agora não falou nada, acho que desistiu!

Hinata: Acho que não! O Sasuke não parece ser o tipo que desisti!

Temari: Escuta Hinata, seu primo não veio para o treino hoje? – agente olhou com uma cara para a Temari, a Hinata fez cara de "_ta interessada por quê?" _e a minha foi de _"ai tem"_!

Hinata: Não sei, ele tem dado essas sumidinhas de vez em quando. E sempre tem uma garota ligando lá para casa pedindo para falar com ele!

Eu: Pode ser a Tenten!

Hinata: Acho que não. Ele sempre fica nervoso quando fala com essa garota! Será se ele esta traindo a Tenten?

Eu: Pode ser! Mas vamos logo tomar um banho?!

Hinata: Vamos logo acho que o corpo já esfriou!

Agente foi em direção ao vestiário para tomar um banho, e conversando a tal historia do primo da Hinata.

**N/A narração da autora.**

Sakura e Tenten que também estavam nas arquibancadas viram que as garotas foram para o vestiário e se entreolharam.

Sakura: Vamos avisar a Ino ela ainda não apareceu.

Tenten: Certo! Você vai para aquele lado e eu vou por esse, assim agente a encontra mais rápido.

Tenten lembrou que geralmente quando a amiga queria ficar sozinha ela ia para de baixo de uma grande árvore nos fundos da escola, então seguiu imediatamente para lá. Não queria ajudar naquela maldade mais era a única alternativa ou era ela ou Daile, e ela preferia mil vezes que fosse Daile. Ao se aproximar do local viu que realmente a loira estava lá, mas não esta sozinha. _"Eu sabia"! A Ino sempre vem para cá quando quer da uns amassos!_ Pensou a garota divertidamente. Quem estaria com há Yamanaka àquela hora? Seja quem fosse parecia estar se dando muito "bem" com a Yamanaka. Tenten se aproximou lentamente se escondendo um pouco, queria chegar e apenas avisar logo a amiga, mas seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que deveria ver quem estava no maior amasso com a Yamanaka. Ela fica atrás de uma arvore de onde a visão seria perfeita até a amiga, estica há cabeça um pouco para fora para olhar a cena... Uma lagrima cai de seus olhos e ele fica estática apenas olhando a cena...

Tenten:_ Neji? – _sussurra a garota vendo que quem estava ali com a sua melhor amiga era Neji seu namorado, a pessoa que mais amava e Ino sabia muito bem disso. Para a garota de coques na cabeça aquele foi o fim do mundo sua melhor amiga e seu namorado ali se agarrando contra a árvore, quem sabe já deveriam ter feito até mais que aquilo? Sua vontade era ir até lá e arrancar Ino dos braços de Neji e bater nela até que ela ficasse desfigurada, mas não tinha forças só conseguia chorar. Decidiu escutar o que falavam entre os beijos quentes que davam, com certeza em sua opinião deveriam estar rindo de sua cara.

_Ino: A Tenten nem imagina que estamos aqui! – risos._

_Neji: Eu gosto muito dela, mas..._

_Ino: Ainda não pode dar o que você quer não é? – "maldita" pensou Tenten, estava se aproveitando do fato de ela ainda ser virgem. – Comigo você vai ter tudo que quiser Hyuuga._

_Neji: Eu sei. – pausa para mais um beijo quente. – E o Uchiha?_

_Ino: Você sabe que quem eu quero mesmo é ele! Mais enquanto não consigo vou me divertindo com você!_

_Neji: Não sou seu cachorrinho!_

_Ino: Não foi o que disse na noite passada! – mais um beijo. Tenten sentia vontade de vomitar com aquela cena, até parecia que era apenas um pesadelo e que logo acordaria. – Ela é tão bobinha nem desconfia que estamos aqui a essa hora. E com certeza nem desconfia que estamos nisso a uma semana._

_Neji: Você é muito vadia mesmo! Traindo a própia amiga!_

_Ino: Eu não te obriguei a nada!_

Tenten chorava enquanto observava a cena nunca imaginaria que a sua melhor amiga faria isso com ela, que tipo de amiga era a Yamanaka? A apunhalando assim? Ino sempre soube que ela era apaixonada por Neji e mesmo assim a traia daquela maneira. E o que falar de Neji?! Tenten também sentia raiva do namorado afinal Ino não o estava obrigando a nada, ele participava daquilo por vontade própia. Será se ela estaria fazendo a mesma coisa com o namorado de Sakura?

_Alguém: Ino? – Tenten saiu de seu transe para ver quem estava falando com a ex-amiga. Tenten sentiu uma pontada forte em seu peito. Quem estava ali era Sakura. – Ainda bem que eu os encontrei primeiro que a Tenten. Se ela pega os dois aqui! – Então Sakura também sabia da traição e agia como se nada acontecesse esse tempo todo, neste momento Mitsashi se sentia a pessoa mais só do mundo, durante todo esse tempo nunca teve amigas de verdade somente duas cobras que a apunhalavam pelas costas._

_Ino: O que quer Sakura? – disse ainda sem se desgrudar de Neji._

_Sakura: Acontece que a Daile e as amigas já foram para o vestiário! Esqueceu do plano?_

_Neji: Que plano?_

_Ino: Não te interessa você não serve para pensar. – Neji segurou a vontade de dar um tapa na loira a sua frente. – Vamos Sakura! Nos divertimos depois Neji!_

Tenten esperou que os três saíssem e ficou ali sentada encostada naquela arvore chorando. Não tinha forças nem para se levantar e brigar com Ino, o choque havia sido muito forte para a pobre garota.

"_Eu vou te ensinar a não mexer com o namorado dos outro Ino." _Pensou a garota, não podia ser fraca naquele momento. Daria agora mesmo um começo a sua vingança e já sabia até como.

Correu para o campo de futebol da escola mais ao chegar ao local já estava vazio, com certeza o treino já havia terminado e a escola estaria lotada de alunos andando por todos os corredores. Então se apresou e correu para que não fosse tarde de mais.

"Daile Pov":

Eu demorei mais no banho afinal levei não sei quantas quedas no campo e devia ter grama até no meu estomago. A Hinata e a Temari terminaram primeiro de banhar e o vestiário ficaria vazio, eu teria paz e poderia relaxar a vontade.

Hinata: Daile nos já terminamos de banhar. Estamos indo!

Temari: Quer que agente a espere?

Eu: Não esta tudo! Bem podem ir! – eu estava me esfregando com a esponja, prendi o cabelo não queria ficar com os cabelos molhados na escola. – Assim que terminar eu vou!

Hinata Então nos já vamos indo. – A Hinata e a Temari vestiram o uniforme delas e saíram.

Eu fiquei mais à-vontade sozinha. Quando estava quase terminado de banhar ouvi um baralho de algo caindo no chão. _"Quem esta ai?"_ eu perguntei mais não tive resposta, talvez tenha sido apenas minha imaginação fértil. Terminei de banhar e sai do Box, o vestiário da escola também era como os demais cômodos da escola bem luxuosos, tinha uma fileira de Box divididos individualmente, armário nas cores vermelha e branco as cores da escola, e confortáveis bancos estofado. Me enxuguei com a toalha e vesti o sutiã e a causinha estiquei a mão para pegar meu uniforme e cadê ele?

"_Cadê meu uniforme?"_ eu procurei por todo o vestiário e nada, não estava lá e nem outro tipo de roupa tinha por lá, a única coisa que tinha era uma faixa preta. _"Calma não entra em pânico!"_ pensei tentando me acalmar mais eu estava em pânico como eu vou para casa? Eu nem posso sair daqui! Que verginha eu vou passar tendo que andar por toda a escola só de roupas intimas? "_Alguém tem que notar a minha falta e vir me procurar! Ótimo vou morrer aqui!"_ NINGUÉM vai sentir minha falta!

_SOCORRO ROUBARAM MINHAS ROUPAS!_

Eu não posso chorar! Que se dane eu to ferrada mesmo, que mico que mico. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas "Como é difícil ser eu!" (Diva Any espirando as jovens. Quem nunca pensou isso?).

"**Sasuke Pov":**

Eu o Naruto, o Gaara e o Neji estávamos no corredor próximo ao armário do Naruto conversando sobre o trino e alguma s besteiras mais. As garotas que passavam por onde nos estávamos soltavam suspiros e risinhos, o Naruto dava bola para todas se a Sakura visse ele agora com certeza matava ele com a força sobre humana que ela tem.

Naruto: Ta legal quem é a mais safada que vocês acham? – lá vem ele com as suas esquetes.

Eu: Lá vem você com as suas perguntas retardadas!

Naruto: Qual lê Sasuke! Responde ai!

Eu: Recuso-me!

Neji: Não é tão difícil Sasuke! A mais safada é a Ino! Talvez você não ache porque é novato aqui!

Gaara: Concordo com você Neji! Acho que ela já deitou com todo o time de futebol!

Naruto: Mais também tem aquela que é repórter do jornal, Karin!

Neji: Á é me esqueci dessa!

Sasuke: Como vocês são idiotas falando mal das garotas! – e sem elas estarem lá para se defender.

Naruto: Lá vem o EMINHO! Qual é Sasuke? Agente está tendo uma conversa de homem aqui. Ta legal e qual vocês acham que é para casar?

Gaara: Essa é difícil!

Neji: Minha prima Hinata!

Gaara: Que prima? – Hinata não era tão popular assim, somente entre os clubes de estudos da escola. Me admira que quase todo dia ela vai na mesa dele com a Temari e esse idiota não lembra.

Eu: Você é mesmo desligado não é? A Hinata amiga da sua irmã vai à sua mesa quase todo dia, e você não nota?

Gaara: Assim a Hinata estou lembrando agora. É que eu fico mais de olho na outra amiga da Temari a Daile. – que?

Naruto: Uhum! – e fez um sinal para o Gaara balançando a mão direita abaixo do pescoço. – Daile? É não! Um um não pode?

Gaara: E por que não? Ela é bem gatinha e ainda não ficou com ninguém na escola, o que a de mal eu ser o primeiro? – garoto idiota e fútil, só pensa em quantas vai pegar. Naruto deu uma apontadinha para mim. – A entendi... O Sasuke esta afim dela! Eu me conformo em ser o segundo então.

Eu: Ela não é desse tipo Sabaku!

Neji: A entendi essa é para namorar e casar! – como esse caras são idiotas.

Naruto: Se você tiver coragem de encarar o presidente! – o Gaara fez uma cara de "O quê?".

Neji: Você é idiota mesmo! Não tinha percebido ainda? – meu Deus cadê o cérebro desse garoto?

Eu: É sim filha do presidente, mora na casa branca, vem com o Serviço Secreto todo dia e você não percebeu?

Gaara: Claro que percebi. Só estava brincando com vocês!

Naruto: Sei...

Eles continuaram falando besteiras enquanto eu pegava um livro no meu armário que ficava ao lado do Naruto, a Tenten namorada do Neji chegou correndo e sem ar. Fechei o armário para ver melhor o que acontecia.

Neji: O que aconteceu? – tentou colocar uma mão sobre o ombro da garota, mas a mesma se afastou bruscamente. – Esta tudo bem?

Tenten: Conversamos depois Hyuuga. – o Gaara e o Naruto começaram a rir. – Preciso falar com você Uchiha! Pode ser? – nessa hora o Naruto chorou de rir. Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça. – A sós! Vamos ali! – e apontou para um canto mais afastado. Eu a segui, mas pude escutar o Naruto dizer "Parece que a Tenten abusou de você Neji!" e ele apenas respondeu um "CALA A BOCA".

Eu: O que quer? – eu perguntei quando chegamos ao local indicado, o Neji e não desgrudava o olho enquanto o Naruto e o Gaara rolavam de rir mais a traz.

Tenten: é uma coisa seria Sasuke! – e deu uma pausa para respirar. – A Ino armou para a Daile!

Eu: E o que eu tenho com isso?

Tenten: Você não vai ajuda-lá? É uma coisa horrível! – eu quero mais que a Daile se ferre. Mas eis que me lembro de algo _"O que eu quero dizer é que eu me interessei por ela também, e não vou pegar leve só por que é meu irmão!"_, se eu quisesse vencer o Itachi teria que ajudá-la.

Eu: Esta bem me fala o que é?

Tenten: Acontece que a Daile foi tomar um banho no vestiário e a Ino vai pegar as roupas dela, e ela cai ficar sem o que vestir e vai ter que sair só de roupas intimas pelo colégio! – Nunca pesei que a Ino chagasse a esse ponto.

Eu: Porque você não vai lá ou avisa as amigas dela? Não posso entrar lá no vestiário! Alem do mais que ela vai estar... – não consegui terminar a frase.

Tenten: Eu já tentei mais não encontrei as amigas dela. E se a Ino souber que eu estou avisando alguém me mata! Você tem que ajudá-la ela não merece isso!

Eu: Tudo bem eu vou, mas você não pode contar a ninguém ouviu? Se contar a Ino não vai ter tempo de te matar porque eu mato primeiro.

Tenten: Eu prometo! – disse levantando a mão direita. – Mais vai logo antes que seja tarde de mais.

Eu: Obrigada por avisar! – a Daile merecia um castigo mais esse era duro de mais.

Sai rápido e fui até meu armário lembrei que tinha uma camisa a mais no armário, sempre trazia caso alguém me derramasse algo e eu ter que ficar usando uma camisa suja. Abri o armário e peguei a camisa o Naruto ficou fazendo umas perguntas.

Naruto: Para quê essa camisa?

Eu: Não te interessa! – e sai correndo até o vestiário feminino. Tinha que chegar a tempo.

Continua...

Não sou muito fã da Tenten mais fiquei com pena dela, mas aquilo era fundamental para o desenrolar da fic. Fãns da Tenten não fiquem tristes ela ainda vai ser feliz agora que parece que este indo para o lado do bem.

Homem sempre conversa essas besteiras, ainda vou escrever esses quatro conversando muita porcaria.


	6. Não fale do que nunca provou

A filha do Presidente

_**Sai rápido e fui até meu armário lembrei que tinha uma camisa a mais no armário, sempre trazia caso alguém me derramasse algo e eu ter que ficar usando uma camisa suja. Abri o armário e peguei a camisa o Naruto ficou fazendo umas perguntas. **_

_**Naruto: Para quê essa camisa?**_

_**Eu: Não te interessa! – e sai correndo até o vestiário feminino. Tinha que chegar a tempo.**_

Legenda:

**Pensamento:**_ "Bla bla bla."_

**Fala: Fulano:** Bla bla bla

**Fala da autora**: (Bla bla bla)

"_Daile Pov"_: Visão da Daile

"**Sasuke Pov"**: Visão do Sasuke

**N/A: **Narração da autora

_**Não fale do que nunca provou**_

**N/A narração da autora.**

Sasuke se dirigiu rápido até o vestiário depois do aviso de Tenten. O vestiário ainda estava um pouco longe, pois os vestiários eram mais afastados da área central da escola. Queria chegar rápido para impedir uma grande confusão, olhando daquele ponto era sim seu trabalho. Com certeza se Daile saísse daquela forma na escola a historia vazaria e sairia em todos os jornais pelo falo de ela ser filha do presidente, e o presidente colocaria a culpa em suas costas, afinal o Uchiha era o único segurança que a garota tinha já que todos os outros foram dispensados pela enorme confiança que o Presidente deposita no Uchiha.

Por todo o caminho ninguém o impediu de seguir seu caminho, até que este passou pela sala de jornalismo da escola. Karin a sua maior fã em toda aquela escola parece ter adivinhado ao longe que os passos rápidos do lado de fora eram do Uchiha, saiu rapidamente para fora da sala e atravessou o caminho do Uchiha impedindo sua passagem. Usava o tradicional uniforme da escola só que com uns três botões abertos em sua blusa, os cabelos ruivos soltos e óculos que lhe caiam muito bem.

Karin: Oi Sasuke! O que faz por aqui? – disse em tom sensual. O Uchiha nunca repara muito na garota apesar de ela comparecer em todos os treinos para velo, e fazer matérias sobre ele no jornal da escola o_ Konoha Times_.

Sasuke: Te ver que não foi! – disse irritado, tentando passar pela garota que não saia do caminho. – Estou com pressa da para sair da frente.

Karin: Calma Sasuke! Você sabe que gosto de você não precisa me tratar assim! – disse fazendo beicinho.

Sasuke: É que bom! Agora da licença! – disse tirando a garota da frente e seguindo seu caminho.

Finalmente depois de uma eternidade conseguira chegar ao seu destino, ali estava parado na frente do vestiário mais não tinha forças para entrar. Olhou por toda a redondeza do ambiente e nem uma alma viva vagava por ali. _"O que eu vim fazer aqui? Vou embora ela que se vire!"_ pensou e já estava dando meia volta para ir embora, quando parou ao ouvir um choro feminino vindo de dentro do vestiário. Não podia ser tão duro a ponto de deixá-la ali, precisava ajudar mais não conseguia.

_Daile: "A culpa foi minha! Eu fui pegar uma vasilha no armário da Ino, e o Sasuke me avisou que era alto! Ai a vasilha caiu na minha testa! E fez um corte, foi só isso que aconteceu!"._

_Presidente: "Daile me disse que confia em você para essa misão acha que consegui?". _

"_Que bom! Confio em você Sasuke, não perca minha confiança."._

De repente essas frases ditas há tempos vieram em sua mente, Daile sempre o ajudou mesmo a tratando tão mal.

"_Deve ser por que você é egocêntrico, arrogante, metido e adora me irritar e me ofender!"_

Se a deixasse ali seria um monstro porque se fingir de tão distante quando na verdade não era isso que queria?

Finalmente Sasuke parou de pensar e resolveu fazer o que seria certo, apertou forte a camisa que segurava e empurrou a porta do vestiário. O local parecia estar vazio exceto pelo choro feminino, o lugar era grande e com corredores de armários usados pelos alunos para guardarem suas roupas. Continuou andando até que o choro pareceu ficar mais alto, assim soube que estava próximo a cada passo dado apertava mais forte a camisa que trazia. _"Acho que vou chamá-la assim se não estiver vestida dará tempo para que ela se vista!"_ pensou o Uchiha, abril a boca varias vezes com se fosse chamar pelo nome da garota mais nada saia de seus lábios, talvez pelo fato de no fundo de sua mente queria pegar a garota desprevenida, _"Eu estou ficando mais pervertido que o Itachi!"_ pensou o garoto.

Era a ultima fileira de armários a garota só poderia estar ali, respirou fundo e virou a direita. Sim ela estava lá. A garota estava enrolada a uma toalha branca sentada no chão abraçada às pernas enquanto chorava, tinha a cabeça baixa e chorava um baixo pensando em como sairia dessa. O Uchiha ficou ali parado a olhando até que finalmente conseguiu dizer algo:

Sasuke: Daile?! – a garota se espanta ao velo ali, se levanta e corre para traz de um armário na tentativa de se esconder.

Daile: O que faz aqui? – diz em um tom quase inaudível e um pouco abafado pelo choro.

Sasuke: A Tenten me contou de um plano da Ino para te fazer passar vergonha! – a garota soltou um _"eu sabia"_ baixo, mas que Sasuke pode ouvir muito bem. – Eu trouxe algo para você vestir!

Daile: O que é? – ao falar colocou uma parte do rosto para fora de onde estava. Sasuke pode perceber que tinha os olhos ainda cheios de lagrimas e um tom avermelhado na pele do rosto.

Sasuke: Eu não consegui arranjar nenhum uniforme! É uma camisa minha que trago para o caso de sujar essa!

Daile: Coloca em cima do banco e vira de costa! – o Uchiha se aproximou um pouco, e colocou a camisa em cima do enorme banco acolchoado com almofadas brancas e virou-se de costas. A garota saiu de traz do armário se aproximou da camisa e pegou a camisa, voltou para traz do armário colocou a camisa abotoou e puxou a toalha. – Ficou meio esquisito. – disse saindo de traz do armário já vestida. – Ficou folgado!

Sasuke: Claro que ficou você é mais delicada que eu! – disse se virando admirando a imagem da garota vestindo sua camisa. Como ele era mais alto a blusa ia até quatro dedos acima dos joelhos da garota. – É melhor que andar por ai sem nada!

Daile: Sim! – disse baixo e totalmente vermelha, com o que diria a seguir. – É que assim parece que nos acabamos de... – não terminou a frase, mas o Uchiha sabia bem o que ela queria dizer. A idéia ainda não tinha nem se passado pela cabeça dele até o momento, mas agora não sairia de lá.

Sasuke: Escuta a tenten me disse que foi a Ino que fez isso! – disse observando a garota que pegava uma faixa preta e envolvia na cintura, dava varias voltas em torno da cintura. – O que esta fazendo?!

Daile: Desse jeito parece um tipo de vestido. – disse se aproximando do garoto. – Amarra para mim? – disse ficando de costas para que ele desse um laço da faixa. – Eu sinceramente não entendo o porquê da Ino me odiar tanto! – dessa vez foi até uns sapatos de salto e os calçou! – Como estou?

Sasuke: Bem! – disse frio. – Vai ficar na escola?

Daile: Não mesmo, vou para casa agora. Com certeza ainda vou atrair muitos olhares com essa roupa! – e deu uma pausa. – Ainda é cedo! Acho que vou de pé!

Sasuke: É longe daqui! – disse um pouco preocupado. – E se alguns bandidos atacarem você no caminho?

Daile: Liga para virem me buscar então. Você tem o numero do serviço secreto não é? – Sasuke fez uma cara de _"Ta brincando"_. – Quero ir embora logo não estou me sentindo bem!

Sasuke: Espera! – pegou seu celular e discou o número. – Eles já estão vindo!

Daile: A Sasuke obrigada mesmo por ter me ajudado!

Sasuke: Eu só fiz meu trabalho! – disse sem nenhuma emoção guardando o celular no bolso. – E quem você tem que agradecer é a Tenten ela que me avisou do plano da Ino!

Daile: Pode deixar assim que eu tiver oportunidade eu vou agradecer a ela!

Os dois saíram do vestiário e novamente o lugar estava deserto, Sasuke ia à frente vendo se não tinha ninguém, topar com alguém não seria necessário. Foram em silencio por todo o caminho, algumas pessoas estavam pelo caminho e olhava atentamente para a roupa da garota.

Garota: Que roupa é aquela que ela esta usando? – cochichou para a amiga do lado.

Garota dois: Não sei mais é bem legal, será que fica bem em mim? – e olhou para colega.

Sasuke riu da cena como aquelas garotas não notaram que não era um vestido? Talvez pelo fato da roupa ter caído bem na Rusvelde, que a cada momento ficava mais sem graça com os olhares nada discretos que eram lançados para ela. As garotas apenas comentavam o novo modelo, mais os garotos da escola olhavam com olhares maliciosos deixando a garota sem graça e o Uchiha de mau humor.

Daile: Bem eu vou esperar do lado de fora do portão, não devem demorar muito. Esta olhando o que? – perguntou para um garoto de óculos com uns sete livros nas mãos que não tirava os olhos das pernas da garota. – Seu pervertido!

Sasuke: Cai fora! – olhar mal.

Daile: Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser comida com os olhos! – risos. – Pode voltar para a sala eu vou esperar no portão da escola. A se der avisa para a Hinata que eu estou bem e conta para ela.

Sasuke: Ta okay! – da às costas e vai embora, mas antes nota que não estavam sozinhos, mas não dá muita importância. – Quer que avise a diretoria?!

Daile: Pode ser! – fala de longe já saindo pelo portão. – Thau!

O Uchiha voltou para a sala de aula e ao entrar na sala percebe que o professor de Química já estava na sala, Orochimaru. Outro professor teria lhe mandado para diretoria ou lhe dado uma detenção, mas para Orochimaru quando se tratava do Uchiha mais novo tudo era permitido. Tinha um carinho no mínimo estranho por Sasuke, era o único aluno que nunca levava as respostas do emburrado professor, e sempre fazia de tudo para agradar seu aluno PREFERIDO. Para muito aquele tratamento era no mínimo estranho, muitos dizia que o professor de Química era apaixonado por Sasuke. _"To avisando cara cuidado com ele, vai que ele te coloca de detenção e tira sua virgindade?!"_ frase sempre dita por Uzumaki, que apesar de certas brincadeiras sempre dizia isso serio e não fazendo suas brincadeirinhas. Não era segredo para ninguém que nos anos anteriores o professor de Química tinha outro preferido Uchiha Itachi, mas pelo falatório ele não havia conseguido nada com o Uchiha mais velho, talvez estivesse tentando a sorte novamente. Mais esses eram apenas boatos que circulavam pala escola ninguém saberia dizer ao certo se era verdade ou não.

Orochimaru: Esta atrasado Sasuke? – a sala todo olhou. – Não estava com nenhuma garota se divertindo por ai, não é?

Sasuke: Não! – olhar desconfiado.

Orochimaru: Tudo bem vá para a sua cadeira. – todos na sala apostavam que se Sasuke tivesse dito sim seria expusso da sala na hora. – Vamos continuar com a tabela de Linus Pauli. 1s² 2s² 3s²...

O Uchiha sentou em sua carteira esperou que o professor se virasse para o quadro rasgou um pedaço de folha e escreveu um bilhete ara Hinata. Pediu para que um garota passasse até chegar na Hyuuga que pegou o papel e abril lendo seu conteúdo:

"_Hinata a Daile pediu para te avisar que já foi embora porque bem..._

_Teve um problema se você quiser falar com ela entra no msn as 20:00._

_E aproveita e diz pra ela que eu não sou garoto de recado ¬¬'_

_Ass.: Sasuke."_

Hinata fez uma cara de preocupação o que seria de tão serio para a garota ter que ir embora? Rasgou o papel e voltou a prestar atenção na aula.

Enquanto isso quase ninguém prestava atenção na aula do Orochimaru, a única que prestava atenção era Hinata e outros poucos. Em um canto da sala, ou seja, no canto dos populares, Naruto e Sakura conversavam Naruto tinha os olhos brilhando de felicidade sempre amou aquela garota desde a infância e agora ela lhe estava dando uma chance, embora sempre dissesse _"Naruto eu ainda não o amo como me ama, mas quem sabe com o tempo!" _palavras de uma Haruno que não o queria iludir.

Ao lado dos dois uma Ino e uma Tenten que não se falavam, Ino tentava conversar com a amiga que ficava apenas calada e não lhe respondia nada tudo que dizia era _"Depois conversamos!"_. Para a Yamanaka, que ainda não sabia que amiga tinha descoberto tudo, era incomprensivo aquele elo que estava levando.

Enquanto isso Daile esperava no portão sozinha, já estava ali há uns vinte minutos e nada de virem a buscar já estava ponto de ir sozinha para casa, mas sabia que seria muito arriscado poderia ser seqüestrada e não só por bandidos qualquer até mesmo por grupos terroristas. Só de estar ali naquele portão sozinha já era muito arriscado.

Um carro para em frente à escola a garota tenta disfarçar o nevorsismo, mas assim que o rapaz desce do carro ela vê que era apenas Itachi. E como estava lindo usava um tipo de terno só que sem gravata.

Itachi: Pela roupa! – a olhando de cima a baixo. – O que faz aqui sozinha?!

Daile: Aconteceu um probleminha e eu estou esperando me buscarem! – disse cruzando os braços e encostando-se ao muro da escola.

Itachi: Alguma coisa com o idiota do meu irmão? – se encostou ao carro que acabara de estacionar.

Daile: Não ele não teve nada haver! – e contou toda a historia. – Então por isso estou indo embora.

Itachi: Sasuke sempre foi sortudo!

Daile: Como assim?! – disse sem entender a frase do rapaz.

Itachi: Eu adoraria ter te ajudado naquele momento! – voz sedutora. – Com certeza você ia preferir a minha ajuda! – se aproxima mais da garota que tenta fugir. – Quer carona para casa?

Daile: Não obrigada! – disse em tom frio e indo para longe do rapaz, sabia que não era bom brincar com ele quem sabia do que ele era capaz? E ainda mais falando essas frases de duplo sentindo. – Muito obrigada mesmo Itachi, mas eu vou preferir esperar que venham me buscar.

Itachi: Não precisa ter medo de mim! – como não ter medo com aquele tom de voz provocador? – Vem eu te levo!

Daile: Eu vou ficar bem não precisa! – o carro da segurança chegou e Daile se sentiu aliviada, pela primeira vez sentia um pouco de medo do Uchiha como se ele a pudesse fazer mal. – Vieram me buscar, obrigada Itachi por me fazer companhia. Thau!

O Uchiha mais velho sentia uma raiva fora do comum como aquela garota ousava recusar a sua carona? Logo dele que era acostumado a ver todas as mulheres que desejava caírem aos seus pés. Com certeza o irmão mais novo havia inventado algo sobre ele, não perderia aquela "aposta" nunca perdeu para Sasuke e essa não seria a primeira vez.

Já a noite depois de jantar Daile subiu para seu quarto e abril o msn, assim como tinha combinado com Hinata. Sentou na frente do computador e abril o msn, viu que Hinata e Temari estavam online então começaram uma conversa de três.

_Hinata Anjinha diz_:

Daile o que aconteceu para você sair da escola hoje??

╪ _Temari Rock na Veia ╪ diz :_

É você sumiu.

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Vcs num sabem? A Ino roubou minhas roupas do vestiário e eu fiquei só de roupa intima!

╪ _Temari Rock na Veia ╪ diz :_

Não acredito que aquela vadia fez isso?? 

╪ _Temari Rock na Veia ╪ diz :_

Ela deve estar com inveja de vc ¬¬'

_Hinata Anjinha diz:_

Isso é muito serio, e como você fez para ir embora??

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

O Sasuke me ajudou, ele me emprestou uma camisa dele.

╪ _Temari Rock na Veia ╪ diz :_

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ...

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Que Uhhhhhh o que??

_Hinata Anjinha diz:_

A o Sasuke mandou te dizer que ele não é seu garoto de recados.

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Eu não ligo para as besteiras que esse garoto fala no fundo acho que ele quer chamar minha atenção dizendo essas besteiras, e quem tenho que agradecer mesmo é a Tenten que contou todo o plano da Ino para ele!

_Hinata Anjinha diz:_

Nossa a Tenten fez isso? Mais elas são melhores amigas e tal!!

╪ _Temari Rock na Veia ╪ diz :_

Talvez a Ino aprontou umas das cachorradas dela! Não duvidaria nada.

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Temari ninguém é tão mal e nem tão bom. Como a Ino deve ter um lado mal eu também tenho um lado mal, que eu vou por em pratica amanhã. ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM ¬¬'

╪ _Temari Rock na Veia ╪ diz :_

Daile??

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Que??

╪ _Temari Rock na Veia ╪ diz :_

O Gaara quer o seu msn. Posso dar??

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Não sei decide vc o mano é teu!

╪ _Temari Rock na Veia ╪ diz :_

Então eu não vou dar! Sai daqui seu chato! Num foi pra vc num Daile foi pra esse pé no saco aki!

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Ei cadê a Hinata ela sumiu!!

╪ _Temari Rock na Veia ╪ diz :_

HINATA CADE VCCCCCCCCC??

_Hinata Anjinha diz:_

Eu to aki! É que eu tava tirando o Neji do meu quarto!

╪ _Temari Rock na Veia ╪ diz :_

Foi são primos bem íntimos não?? -

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Temari??

_Hinata Anjinha diz:_

Larga de dizer besteira... ' Acontece que ele queria saber se eu sabia pq a Tenten num ta falando com ele!

_Hinata Anjinha diz:_

Ei alguma de vcs duas ai sabe?? (Neji tc)

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Não sei não!

╪ _Temari Rock na Veia ╪ diz :_

Com certeza ela descobriu os chifres que vc coloca nela ¬¬'

_Hinata Anjinha diz:_

REPETE SUA GOTICA??

╪ _Temari Rock na Veia ╪ diz :_

C –I-F-R-E-I-R-O ¬¬'

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Já chega vão brigar na escola não no msn! Da logo essa droga pra Hinata!

_Hinata Anjinha diz:_

Calma! E li lá em cima o Sasuke vai adorar saber que vc tava falando dele Daile +

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Filho duma mãe ¬¬'

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Pode falar. Aproveita e diz que o irmão gato dele deu em cima de mim de novo +

╪ _Temari Rock na Veia ╪ diz :_

Aquele GOSTOSO do Itachi deu em cima de vc??

╪ _Temari Rock na Veia ╪ diz :_

Ta podendo ein??

_Hinata Anjinha diz:_

Só quero ver a cara do Sasuke ' Amanhã eu vou morrer de rir

╪ _Temari Rock na Veia ╪ diz :_

Passa essa PORRA pra Hinata!! ¬¬'

_Hinata Anjinha diz :_

Pede POR FAVOR?

╪ _Temari Rock na Veia ╪ diz :_

Vai se lascar Hyuuga.

_Hinata Anjinha diz :_

Eu sei que tu é doidinha por mim...

╪ _Temari Rock na Veia ╪ diz :_

Só se for nos teus sonhos mais eróticos ¬¬'

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Vcs num tem nada melhor pra fazer não??

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Vão se pegar na escola não no msn ¬¬'

_Hinata Anjinha diz :_

Eu não sabia que vc tmb gostava de mim Daile 

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Vc se acha ein??

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

No dia que eu olhar pra vc pode me da um tiro ¬¬'

╪ _Temari Rock na Veia ╪ diz :_

Isso ai Daile 

_Hinata Anjinha diz :_

Eu vou vazar. Tenho mais o que fazer.

╪ _Temari Rock na Veia ╪ diz :_

Se masturbar no banheiro não se caracteriza em mais o que fazer Neji!! 

_Hinata Anjinha diz :_

Vai se fuder mal amada ¬¬'

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Neji passa a porra desse teclado pra Hinata ¬¬'

_Hinata Anjinha diz :_

Vcs me encheram o saco. Bye ¬¬'

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz_:

Hinata é vc??

_Hinata Anjinha diz :_

Sim sou eu o Neji já foi 

╪ _Temari Rock na Veia ╪ acaba de sair dessa conversa._

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Acho que a Temari ficou com raiva.

_Hinata Anjinha diz :_

Eu também acho. Daile que camisola vc ta usando? É transparente?

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Não... Espera ai! Vai pra puta que pariu Hyuuga Neji.

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

PERVERTIDO.

_Daile me visto bem e daí? acaba de sair dessa conversa._

Depois de uma loca conversa no msn Daile vais dormir, mas Temari não consegui dormir passa a noite inteira pensando em como vai torturar o Hyuuga no dia seguinte.

Daile dormia um ótimo sono não queria se levantar e ter que ir para aquela escola que só tinha cobras. De repente sua baba Kurenai abriu a porta de uma vez acordando a garota bruscamente.

Kurenai: Daile acorda, acorda! Você precisa ver isso! – pega o controle da televisão de plasma no quarto da garota e liga. – Acorda é urgente!

Daile: Ainda falta muito para eu ir para a escola. – vira de lado e cobri a cabeça com o travesseiro.

Kurenai: É serio! Você esta no noticiário da manhã!

Daile: O QUE? – se levanta em um pulo. O que poderia ter acontecido? Será se foi algo com seus pais? – O que aconteceu? São meus pais?

Kurenai: Presta atenção e você vai ver mocinha!

Parece que foi algo de serio Kurenai só a chamava de "mocinha" quando a coisa tava feia, mas não se lembrava de nada que tenha feito para sair no noticiário. O Programa intitulando _"Na manhã com as celebridades"_ volta do seu intervalo comercial, a apresentadora uma mulher de meia idade de cabelos curtos começa a apresentar as chamadas do programa.

_Apresentadora: Estamos aqui com a estrela da musica Miley Cyrus como convidada especial de hoje._

_Miley Cyrus: Bom dia pessoal! – sorriso._

_Apresentadora: Bem pessoal uma das bombas do dia de hoje é da FILHA DO PRESIDENTE! – _Daile olha para Kurenai com cara de "o que eu fiz?", - _Bem na tarde de ontem a filha do presidente foi vista com esse modelito ai. – _aparece uma foto da Daile com camisa do Sasuke amarrado por ma faixa o que fazia parecer ser um vestido. – _Aparentemente é um vestido. Mas pode-se perceber que é uma blusa masculina envolta por uma faixa preta na cintura! O que terá acontecido para que a garota ousasse em seu visual? Você Miley usaria algo do Tipo?_

_Miley: Eu usaria! – _"sempre gostei dessa cantora." Pensou Daile. – _É bonito e pode até lançar uma nova moda._

_Apresentadora: Em seguida a filha do presidente foi clicada com esse rapaz. – _mostram a foto de Daile na frente da escola conversando com Itachi, só que a foto que mostraram foi bem na hora em que o Uchiha estava mais pertinho. A garota abril a boca sem acreditar no que estava vendo, aquela estava sendo uma péssima maneira de levantar. –_Que por sinal é muito lindo não?_

_Miley: Sim é muito bonito mesmo. Será que é namorado dela?_

_Apresentadora: Não sei se pode ser, mais que a camisa que veste pode ser sim dele! – risos pervertidos. – Será se o senhor presidente anda sabendo o que sua filha faz?_

Daile pega o controle das mãos de Kurenai e desliga a televisão. Como poderiam inventar aquilo nem estava namorando com Itachi se estivessem poderiam falar a vontade. Mas não estava. Sua única sorte é que achava que em sua escola ninguém assistia a esses programas.

Kurenai: Vai me explicar agora Daile?

Daile: Não é nada disso que você esta pensando! Eu vou te explicar. – e contou toda a historia para Kurenai que não acreditava em quase nada do que era dito. – Então foi isso entende agora?

Kurenai: Eu vou acreditar em você Daile. – disse abraçando a garota. – Você nunca me enganou antes.

A garota agradeceu pela confiança que Kurenai havia depositado nela. Agora a segunda coisa a fazer era descobrir quem tinha tirado as malditas fotos afinal não tinha nenhum paparazzi na escola, talvez fosse alguém da escola que tivesse tirado as fotos.

Após tomar seu banho desce para tomar café já totalmente pronta para a escola, mas desta vez levando um uniforme reserva. Ao sair de casa topa com Sasuke que não tinha uma cara nada boa.

Sasuke: Então foi por isso que você queria ir "só". – Sasuke fez aspas com as mãos.

Daile: Vai acreditar nesse pessoal da Tv? – seguiu adiante. – Seu irmão estava me oferecendo uma carona e eu disse que NÃO.

Sasuke: Uhum. Sorte sua que não aceitou aquele pervertido com certeza ia tentar algo com você.

Daile: Eu nunca te trairia Sasukito. – disse fazendo beicinho para o Uchiha em tom de deboche, mas esse por sua vez ficou super sem graça. – Agente esta tendo uma discussão de casal e nem somos um! Deve ser por isso que a Ino me odeia!

Sasuke: Do que você ta falando?!

Daile: Você sabe muito bem! – entra no carro. – Nos vemos na escola!

"_Daile Pov":_

Depois de tudo aquilo de manhã finalmente cheguei na escola, e pelo visto todo mundo assistiu aquele maldito programa porque por onde eu passava as pessoas me olhavam principalmente as meninas. Eu não sabia que o Itachi era tão famoso assim na escola. Entrei na sala e TODO mundo que estava na sala me olhou, a Hinata já estava na cadeira eu me aproximei e sentei.

Eu: Vem cá todo mundo assistiu o programa de hoje de manhã?

Hinata: Que programa? – o programa que fudeu minha vida.

Eu: O programa que eu apareci vestida com a camisa do Sasuke! – a Hinata tava com cara de não estar entendendo nada. – Se ninguém assistiu porque esta todo mundo me olhando.

Hinata: É por causa disso. – e colocou um jornal em cima da minha mesa. Eu peguei o jornal e li o titulo _"Konoha Times"_ era o jornal da escola. Comecei a ler e li isso aqui.

**Konoha Times**

**As travessuras da FILINHA DO RESIDENTE.**

_Por Karin._

_Novo babado para a felicidade de toda a escola. Pareci que temos um triangulo amoroso em nossa escola que promete dá o que falar. Esse triangulo é formado pelos irmão Uchihas e a Filinha do nosso presidente, parece que a filha do presidente não é tão santa quanto aparenta e Sasuke Uchiha não é tão intocado assim. Na tarde de ontem por volta das 04h00min essa repórter flagrou a bomba do ano, que ocorreu em um lugar nada reservado, Rusvelde Daile entrou no vestiário feminino as 04h20min Uchiha Sasuke também entrou neste local. Depois de uns vinte minutos os dois saíram do local e a garota vestia a camisa do Uchiha, o que fizeram lá durante esse tempo? Seja o que for o Uchiha foi bem mais rápido do que o esperado! Após esse fato a garota se encontrou com outro Uchiha só que desta vez com Uchiha Itachi, um ex-aluno também muito cobiçado em seus anos de escola. Ou temos um triangulo amoroso na escola ou temos dois garotos que estão levando chifre? Seja o que for parece que a Yamanaka encontrou concorrência, alguém tão safada quanto ela._

Mais que filha duma mãe! Com certeza ela estava seguindo agente. Parece que o dia vai ser pior do que eu imaginei o que eu fiz para merecer isso eu devo ter colado chiclete na cruz. Meus olhos começaram a encher de lagrimas por sorte sempre venho meia hora antes para a escola, desse jeito vou poder morrer de chorar sem perder aula.

Hinata: Daile esta... Tudo... Bem? – a Hinata viu a cara que eu fiz.

Eu: Claro que não! – não queria descontar na Hinata, mas foi inevitável. Eu me levantei da cadeira e sai rápido da sala, esbarrei com o Sasuke na porta. – Desculpa!

Sasuke: Que esta acontecendo? Todo mundo ficou dando risinhos e me perguntando por você! – ele bem achou estranho que pedi desculpas. – Você esta chorando! Por quê?

Eu: Por isso! – e emburrei o jornal nas mãos dele e sai da sala.

"**Sasuke Pov":**

Peguei o jornal que a Daile me deu e sentei no meu lugar, o Naruto estava sentado no lugar dele fui lá antes que a Sakura chegasse e ele não conseguisse mais prestar atenção em nada.

Naruto: Sasuke você ein? Quem diria! Você aceita na boa? – do que esse loco esta falando?

Eu: Do que você ta falando idiota?

Naruto: Porque você não falou que já estava ficando com a Daile?

Eu: Não to ficando com a Daile? – mas será que esta todo mundo louco nesse colégio?

Naruto: Porque você não lê esse jornal a i na sua mão? – disse apontando para o jornal. – Depois eu é que sou o burro. Sakura eu estou aqui! – disse acenando para a namorada, que veio em direção a ele e lhe deu um beijo.

Sakura: Bom dia Sasuke!

Eu: Bom dia! – disse lendo o tal jornal. Mas que droga era aquela que estava escrito naquele jornal? – Mais que droga é essa que escrevam aqui?

Sakura: Deve ter sido a Karin, ela escreve na primeira pagina!

Naruto: Isso ai é verdade?

Eu: Claro que NÃO!

Sai deixando os dois lá sozinhos e fui atrás da Karin, ela tinha que me explicar que besteira era aquela. Ainda por cima disse que eu fui rápido? Se estivesse acontecido realmente algo não seria tão rápido assim, eu faria a Daile a garota mais feliz do mundo... QUE EU TÔ DIZENDO? E ainda ta me chamando de chifrudo. EU VOU MATAR ESSA GAROTA. Com certeza ela fez isso para chamar a minha atenção.

**N/A narração da autora.**

Garota: Oi Daile, você foi esperta ein pegou os Uchihas! – disse a garota em tom de deboche.

Daile: É pelo menos eu consegui uma coisa boa e você? Espera, deixa-me adivinhar? Dosu aquele esquisito enfaixado?

Passou pela garota que ficou de cara no chão, o dia já estava sendo totalmente horrível para as fãs de Sasuke ficarem a importunado. Queria falar com a garota que escreveu aquilo, esta certo que era meia verdade mais a cretina havia distorcido muito a verdade na visão de Daile. Karin! Esse era seu nome, com certeza mais uma das fãs do Uchiha mais novo, se bem que pelo modo que escreveu ninguém diria que era uma fã.

Alem de ter que aquentar vários comentários maldosos pelo caminho tinha os garotos engraçadinhos que diziam coisas do tipo: _"Por que não formamos um quarteto?"_, essas piadinhas eram totalmente ignoradas, afinal se fosse atrás o barraco seria maior.

Andou por todos os corredores que já estavam quase vazios, pois a aula já havia começado, sua sorte era que o primeiro horário seria vago. Mas com certeza Karin estaria na sala do jornal, pois o primeiro horário era quando os escritores do jornal editavam as matérias.

Tudo que queria era a encontrar logo e tirar aquela historia a limpo, talvez tenha sido até ela que vendeu aquelas fotos para a impressa. Ao virar em um dos corredores esbarra com alguém e cai no chão.

Daile: Desculpa estava distraída! – disse se levantando e arrumando o uniforme que havia amarrotado. – A só podia ser você mesmo! – disse olhando para o garoto a sua frente, e constatando que era o Uchiha.

Sasuke: A onde pensa que vai? – cruzou os braços a espera de uma resposta.

Daile: Eu não penso, eu vou! – disse ajeitando a saia. – Eu vou falar com aquela louca que escreveu aquela matéria!

Sasuke: Vai fazer o quê? Obrigá-la a recolher todos os jornais da escola? Ou Vai mandar ela apagar a memória dos alunos? – tom de deboche.

Daile: Para você é fácil falar, à escola não pensa que você é uma vadia!

Sasuke: É a escola pensa que eu sou muito rápido naquilo!

Daile: Grande coisa, você deve ser mesmo! – o Uchiha ficou transtornado de raiva, uma veia saltou em sua testa. Pegou a garota com força pelo pulso e arrastou contra a sua vontade. – Me solta! O que esta fazendo?!

Sasuke: Vou te mostrar como eu sou rápido! – a garota ficou assustada com o tom ameaçador que o Uchiha usou, tentou se soltar inutilmente, pois o garoto era muito mais forte que ela. – Vou te ensinar a não falar do que não provou!

Daile: Você não vai...

Sasuke: É vou sim!

Daile: Ta legal! Me desculpa Sasuke por favor! – tentou se explicar, não sabia que ele ficaria tão irritado assim com uma simples brincadeira. Mais quanto se trata de seu desempenho na cama, os homens ficam irritados por uma simples brincadeira. – Me desculpa, desculpa! Não faz nada que vá se arrepender depois. Como me jogar do segundo andar! – disse vendo que estavam próximos à entrada da escadaria que subia para o terraço. – Me solta pervertido!

Sasuke: Cala a boca! Agora você vai pagar! – na verdade o Uchiha nunca faria nada que fosse a força, só queria dar uma lição naquela garota mimada que não continha a língua. – Aqui esta bom! – disse olhando o ambiente que estava totalmente vazio. Empurrou a garota contra uma parede, ela apenas ficou estática enquanto olhava para o chão, totalmente rubra. O Uchiha se aproximou aponto dos corpos ficarem bem próximos e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – E agora ein Daile? – a garota se arrepiou toda ao ouvir aquela voz tão próxima de si, e isso não escapou despercebido por Sasuke que deu um risinho de lado. – Vou fazer você se arrepender de ter dito aquilo! – colocou uma mão na cintura da garota.

Daile: Sas... uke! Não faça isto! – tentou afastá-lo um pouco, inutilmente.

Sasuke: E porque não? – sentia o perfume do cabelo da garota. Já a tinha assustado o suficiente era hora de parar, mas não conseguia. Seu corpo fazia tudo ao contrario do que sua mente mandava. Passou o polegar sobre os lábios da garota sentindo sua textura, já era tarde o joguinho estava fora de controle, precisava daquilo. Aproximou-se lentamente para um beijo quando...

Alguém: Hum hum! Estou atrapalhando?! – uma voz feminina madura, espantou o silencio do ambiente. A mulher de cabelos curtos e negros e vestido cinza, estava parada a alguns passos dos dois encarando a cena. Era Shizune, secretaria da diretora Tsunade. – A diretora Tsunade quer ver os dois! Agora no escritório dela. – após a frase os dois se separaram imediatamente, meio que... Sem graça. – Vamos lá casalzinho?

Sasuke: Nos não somos um casal! – corrigiu.

Daile: É não somos! – confirmou ainda rubra.

Shizune: Não foi isso que pareceu com o que acabei de presenciar! – risinho irônico. – Até que formam um belo casal. Mas não precisam demonstrar isso para toda a ESCOLA! Vamos para a diretoria!

Continua...


	7. Namorados de mentirinha

A filha do Presidente

_**Sasuke: Nos não somos um casal! – corrigiu.**_

_**Daile: É não somos! – confirmou ainda rubra.**_

_**Shizune: Não foi isso que pareceu com o que acabei de presenciar! – risinho irônico. – Até que formam um belo casal. Mas não precisam demonstrar isso para toda a ESCOLA! Vamos para a diretoria!**_

Legenda:

**Pensamento:**_ "Bla bla bla."_

**Fala: Fulano:** Bla bla bla

**Fala da autora**: (Bla bla bla)

"_Daile Pov"_: Visão da Daile

"**Sasuke Pov"**: Visão do Sasuke

**N/A: **Narração da autora

_**Namorados de mentirinha**_

**N/A narração da autora.**

Os corredores da escola estavam totalmente vazios todos estavam em horário de aula, Shizune ia à frente acompanhada de sua porquinha rosa, era estranho ela ter uma porquinha no colégio era até meio nojento. Mas a porquinha de Shizune, que na verdade era de Tsunade, era bem comportada podendo até se caracterizar como um cachorro deferente.

Finalmente chegaram à diretoria, havia uma sala de espera antes do escritório da diretora. A sala de espera estava vazia eles seriam os primeiros a levarem bronca do dia.

Shizune: Esperem ai, Tsunade já esta com um aluno na sala. – falou apontando para o sofá confortável que ali estava. – Por favor, não vão começar a se agarrar de novo! – os dois se olharam sem graça com o comentário de Shizune. – Eu vou alimentar a minha porquinha, já volto. – entrou na sala de Tsunade.

Os dois se sentaram no sofá que estava ali, todo o ambiente era bem luxuoso. Os sofás vermelhos e de um tecido fino, ao centro da sala havia uma mesa de vidro com um rico arranjo de flores vermelhas para que combinassem com o ambiente, no canto esquerdo da sala um filtro com água para os alunos mais danados que ficava por muito tempo ali, e ao lado da porta do escritório da diretora uma escrivaninha de madeira nobre, a escrivaninha era toda enfeitada com objetos pessoais de Shizune.

Sasuke e Daile nem se quer se falam, talvez pelo constrangimento da cena anterior, ou talvez apenas porque se si olhassem repetiriam tudo de novo.

Para a garota tudo estava muito confuso sempre pensou que o Uchiha a odiava, mas não era bem isto que tinha aparentado há minutos atrás.

Sasuke: Agora apouco...

Tsunade: Vamos lá os dois sentados ai! – disse apontando para os dois. – Entrem.

Sasuke foi à frente e Daile o seguiu até entrar na sala da Diretora do Konoha Elite Way. A sala da diretora era bem bonita, tinha uma enorme mesa na frente de uma enorme janela, confortáveis cadeiras, e um caça níqueis próximo a sua mesa.

Tsunade caminhou até sua cadeira e sentou confortavelmente. Era uma mulher muito bonita, tinha longos cabelos loiros presos em marias chiquinhas baixas, tinha seios fartos chegando quase ao exagerado. Vestia um tipo de terninho vermelho vinho e saltos de camurça também a mesma cor.

Apontou para que os dois sentassem nas duas cadeiras que ficavam a frente de sua mesa, os dois se sentaram no local e esperaram que a diretora se pronunciasse.

Tsunade: Então vocês são o casal do jornal! Uchiha Sasuke e Rusvelde Daile! – exclamou cruzando os dedos abaixo do queixo.

Sasuke: Não somos um casal! – disse serio para a mulher a sua frente.

Tsunade: Não foi isso que Shizune presenciou! – Sasuke virou o rosto de lado. – Eu quero saber da historia que saiu no jornal da escola! – colocou o jornal em cima da mesa. – Sei que nessa idade é difícil controlar os hormônios, mas não podem sair transando pelas dependências do colégio.

Daile: Quê? – teve um ataque de tosse. – Agente não transou em lugar nenhum. Agente nunca se toucou, na verdade agente se odeia. Não é Sasuke?

Sasuke: É verdade!

Tsunade: Então vocês estavam quase se beijando no corredor porque se odeiam? – sarcasmo.

Daile: Bem é... Tem outra pergunta? – disse vendo que não conseguiria responder aquela pergunta.

Tsunade: Eu sinto mais vou ter que dar uma detenção para os dois! – pegou um bloquinho e começou a anotar.

Daile: Detenção? Nunca fiquei de detenção. Meu pai vai me matar. – tendo chilique.

Tsunade: Pensa-se nisso antes de sair por ai... Bem vocês sabem!

Daile: Acontece que não foi nada disso que aconteceu! Isso tudo foi culpa da Ino. – e contou toda a historia para a diretora, que não estava acreditando em absolutamente nada.

Tsunade: Isso é uma acusação muito seria! Vocês têm provas?

Sasuke: Temos sim!

Daile: Temos? – disse sem entender.

Sasuke: É temos! A Tenten ela pode confirmar o que acabamos de dizer. – Daile tinha esquecido totalmente da Tenten, mas será se ela aceitaria testemunhar contra Ino?

Tsunade: Shizune! Vá buscar a Mitsashi. – disse para a mulher sentada em um sofá alimentando um porquinho. – AGORA! – a mulher saiu correndo as pressas para buscar a garota. – Enquanto isso vamos jogar! – e apontou para a maquina.

Sasuke: Não vou jogar com uma viciada!

Tsunade: O que disse rapazinho? Você vai jogar ou te dou outra detenção!

Sasuke: Se é assim!

A aula do segundo ano já havia começado e nada de Sasuke ou Daile, as mentes maliciosas da sala já imaginavam outro agarramento.

Naruto: Será que eles estão... – perguntou para a namorada ao seu lado.

Sakura: Claro que não Naruto. Estão no máximo na diretoria, tenho pena deles a Tsunade vai os fazer jogar até não poderem mais.

Naruto: Eu preferia esta jogando a estar nessa aula chata Sociologia. Essa Rin não tem emoção.

Sakura: Naruto presta atenção na aula, não vou te dar aulas particulares de novo.

Naruto: Bem que podia não é. – olhar sedutor. – Agente se divertiu muito naquela aula!

A professora Rin escrevia algo no quadro sobre as Castas da Índia, e todos anotavam.

Rin: A casta é um tipo de divisão social na Índia! – disse virando-se para os alunos. – Onde sua regra é quem nasce pobre morre pobre e quem nasce rico morre rico. Nas castas o indivíduo não tem direito a mobilidade social, ou seja, por mais que trabalhem continuarão pobres.

Shizune: Com licença professora. – disse Shizune entrando na sala. – A diretora Tsunade quer ver a aluna Mitsashi Tenten na diretoria.

Tenten se levantou da cadeira e acompanhou Shizune, muitos na sala também gostariam de ser chamados para se livrar daquela aula sem graça.

Tenten: Para quê a diretora que falar comigo?

Shizune: É sobre o que saiu no jornal! O Uchiha disse que foi uma armação da Yamanaka e você pode provar isso.

Tenten: Bem, é! – Mais outra oportunidade de vingança para a garota, claro que ainda conversaria com a Yamanaka sobre o ocorrido, e conversaria ainda naquele mesmo dia, mas por hora mais uma vingancinha não faria mal a ninguém.

Enquanto isso na sala de Tsunade Daile e Sasuke jogavam com a diretora, que até o momento não havia ganhado nada.

Sasuke: Você já perdeu tudo.

Tsunade: Dessa vez eu ganho! O que vamos apostar Uchiha? – olhar brilhando.

Sasuke: Eu quero apostar a minha detenção e a da Daile!

Tsunade: Nunca!

Sasuke: Então vou parar de jogar, não jogo sem apostar nada. – Tsunade pensou e pensou e aceitou, há tempos não apostava com os alunos e alem do mais sabia que ganharia desta vez.

Tsunade: E se você perder o que ganho?

Sasuke: Se eu perder eu venho jogar com você todos os dias, mas se eu ganhar você retira as detenções.

Tsunade: Feito. Rode a roleta Uchiha!

Sasuke foi em direção a roleta do jogo e a rodou, precisava ganhar ou teria que jogar todos os dias com aquela viciada em jogos de azar. Se a bolinha caísse nas cores pretas Sasuke ganhava, mas se caísse nas cores brancas Tsunade ganhava. A bolinha rodou e rodou na roleta até que foi ficando cada vez mais lenta, a bolinha foi parando na cor branca e...

Shizune: TSUNADE trouxe a garota. – Shizune escancarou a porta batendo-a com força na parede, com o baque a bolinha saiu do lugar e caiu na cor preta.

Tsunade: SHIZUNE SUA DEMENTE! EU PERDI POR SUA CULPA! – gritou com a secretaria.

Sasuke: Aposta é aposta! Então acho que vai ter que rasgar a nossa detenção do seu caderninho!

Daile: Ganhamos? – e deu pulinhos de felicidade!

Tenten: ¬¬'

Tsunade: Espero que esteja feliz! – e se jogou na sua poltrona atrás de sua luxuosa mesa. – Vamos ao que interessa! – rasgou as detenções do caderninho. – Mitsahi Tenten, é verdade que toda essa confusão é culpa da Yamanaka?

Tenten: É sim! Tudo aconteceu assim... – e explicou tudo para Tsunade desde a festa e quando Sasuke "acidentalmente" havia falado o nome de Daile naquela hora, o Uchiha não sabia onde enfiar a cabeça e Daile havia ficado vermelha, Shizune dava risinhos, e Tsunade fazia piadinha. Depois contou do plano de Ino para a vingança, e como ela havia impedido pedindo para Sasuke ajudar a garota. – Então foi isso!

Tsunade: Bem parece que vocês diceram a verdade! – e tomou um gole de vinho que Shizune havia lhe trazido. – Então não tem nenhum castigo! Podem ir para a sala de vocês. E Shizune traga a Yamanaka para falar comigo. – os três saíram da sala, mas antes que Sasuke saísse da sala Tsunade lhe jogou uma piadinha. – Uchiha cuidado com o que você fala, quer dizer geme! – e soltou uma gargalhada ao ver o garoto tremer de raiva.

Os três andaram com Shizune até a sala, Daile se sentia muito grata por Tenten ter a ajudado tanto.

Daile: Tenten? – chamou a garota que parou para ouvir. – Muito obrigada por ter me ajudado!

Tenten: De nada! A Ino merecia isso!

Daile: O que aconteceu? Você eram tão amigas!

Tenten: Na hora do recreio você vai saber! Mas a Ino não merece a amizade de ninguém! – disse meio triste. E acompanhou Shizune que ia a frente.

Daile: Então Sasuke? – disse acompanhando o garoto. – É por isso que a Ino me odeia? – riso irônico. – Eu não acredito que fez isso!

Sasuke: Que foi? Eu estava preocupado se você não estava no quarto por ai com qualquer um, seu pai ia me matar.

Daile: Perfeitamente compressivo!

Sasuke: Eu já disse que foi isso!

Daile: E eu acredito! É serio acredito! – e o deixou para traz acompanhando as outras duas.

Ao chegar à sala Shizune explicou para o professor o motivo dos alunos não estarem na sala, por sorte era o professor Kakashi que estava na aula, se fosse o Orochimaru nem que a propia Tsunade explicasse ele permitiria a entrada dos alunos, exceto Sasuke, esse ele mesmo buscaria na diretoria.

Shizune: Yamanaka Ino, por favor, me acompanhe!

Ino: Acompanhar para onde? – disse se levantando exaltada da cadeira.

Shizune: Para shopping! Claro que é para a diretoria! – todos da sala começaram a rir até mesmo Kakashi.

A Yamanaka se levantou e acompanhou Shizune, mas antes lançou um olhar mortal para Tenten que mantinha a cara de vitoriosa. Com certeza na hora do intervalo haveria muita briga naquela escola, principalmente porque Daile ainda não tinha tirado da cabeça a idéia de fazer uma "visitinha" a Karin.

Após a aula de Historia terminar os alunos correram imediatamente para o intervalo, Daile continuou sentada na cadeira pensando no que faria a partir dali, e principalmente nos acontecidos da ultima hora.

Hinata: Daile o que aconteceu? – aparentava a mesma preocupação de sempre.

Daile: Eu estava na diretoria, por culpa daquele jornal idiota.

Hinata: Mas era verdade o que estava escrito?

Daile: Claro que não! O que você acha que eu sou? – disse ofendida com a suspeita da amiga.

As duas se levantaram e foram lanchar na mesa de sempre, ao chegar o local Temari já estava sentada lanchando com a cara mais emburrada do mundo. Daile sabia o motivo, fora pela briga da noite anterior no msn em que o Hyuuga a chamou de mal amada.

Daile: Temari você ainda esta com raiva pelo que o Neji disse ontem?

Temari: Claro que SIM! – e tomou um enorme gole de refrigerante. – Mais no fundo ele esta dizendo a verdade mesmo!

Hinata: Não é verdade! – sentou-se com Daile na mesa. – Ele só disse isso porque você o irritou.

Temari: Para vocês duas é fácil dizer isso, vocês são bonitas.

Daile: Não fala assim Temari! Você também é linda só que o problema é que você só tem olhos para o Nara.

Temari: Olha quem fala, você tem dois Uchihas lindos brigando por você! – disse comendo um pedaço de bolo. – E eu o que eu tenho? Nem o cara mais feio dessa escola olha para mim!

Hinata: Temari você nunca se importou com isso!

Temari: Não, eu sempre me importei só fingia não ligar.

Daile: Eu não sei o que dizer para te ajudar Temari. – abaixou o olhar triste com a dor da amiga. – Espera! E se você me deixar te ajudar?

Temari: Como? Eu não tenho jeito!

Daile: Nos poderíamos ir ao shopping e no salão. O que acha? Se eu fizer uma transformação em você até o menino mais lindo vai te olhar!

Tenten: Ela tem razão! – as três olharam para a garota de coques que segurava uma bandeja ao lado de Hinata. – Me desculpe por me intrometer, mas eu posso sentar com vocês?

Temari: O que uma das amiguinhas da Ino quer sentando com agente?

Daile: Temari atitude errada! O que uma garota que todo mundo olha diria? – Temari respirou fundo e falou.

Temari: Claro que pode Tenten! – sorriso forçado.

Tenten: Obrigada! – e sentou-se ao lado de Hinata. – Eu não estou querendo mais andar com a Ino, ela vem sendo muito má esses dias.

Temari: Só esses dias? – sarcasmo.

Tenten: Na verdade a Ino nunca foi assim, ela era legal e uma boa amiga. Mais ultimamente anda agindo de uma forma errada!

Daile: Eu que o diga!

Hinata: Daile porque você não conta o que aconteceu na diretoria! – disse mordendo um bolinho de chocolate.

Daile: Basicamente eu fiquei apostando com a diretora!

Tenten: É e eu contei a verdade do jornal para a diretora.

Temari: Não entendo porque a Ino não gosta de você Daile!

Daile: Nem queira saber! – tomou um gole de suco.

Hinata: Conta Daile!

Tenten: Foi porque o Sasuke falou o nome da Daile, na hora em que ele e Ino estavam em um momento intimo! – disse como se fosse à coisa mais normal.

Temari: O QUÊ? – e quase se engasga. – Caranba.

Daile: Obrigada Tenten... – voz sarcástica.

As quatro garotas ficaram ali conversando sobre vários assuntos aparentemente estavam se divertindo muito, Temari era muito engraçada e não chata como a Yamanaka sempre dizia a Tenten.

Sasuke: Daile eu quero falar com você! – disse o Uchiha que acabara de se aproximar, Temari teve um ataque de risos ao ver o garoto. – Ta louca! – falou para a garota que não parava de rir.

Daile: Não liga não! – e se afastaram um pouco da mesa, cobertos de olhares curiosos, que daria tudo para saber o que eles conversavam. – O que quer?

Sasuke: Deixa que eu resolvo tudo com a Karin!

Daile: O que vai fazer? Deitar com ela? – cruzou os braços.

Sasuke: O que EU vou fazer diz respeito a mim.

Daile: Esta bem! Mais vê se não vai fazer besteira. Não precisamos de uma matéria intitulada _"Uchiha Sasuke apronta, mas dessa vez na sala do jornal"_.

Sasuke: Muito engraçado! – faz cara de riso forçado.

Daile volta para a cadeira e bombardeada de perguntas, após contar tudo consegui comer em paz.

Ino: TENTEN SUA TRAIDORA! – gritou a Yamanaka do outro lado da mesa, fazendo todo o refeitório olhar para as duas garotas em questão. – Como você pode me entregar para a Tsunade?

Tenten: Olha que fala a MAIOR traidora de todas! Quer falar de traição Ino? Então porque você não conta para a escola INTEIRA que estava ficando com o Neji nas minhas costas, "AMIGA"?

Ino bem que desconfiava que naquele dia houvesse escutado barulhos estranhos, mas não se importou muito, pois as caricias trocada com o Hyuuga estavam bem melhores. Então era por esse motivo que Tenten estava diferente com ela nesses últimos dias.

Ino: Eu só o dei o que você não pode dar! Você é uma garotinha boba Tenten. E eu já sou bem diferente.

Tenten: É você, é bem diferente, eu não sou VADIA como você! – lagrimas de ódio desceram pelos olhos da garota, que já estava em pé. – Não sei quem é pior você ou ele!

Neji que estava na mesa dele não pode deixar de ouvir a discussão, se levantou e foi tentar acalmar as duas garotas.

Neji: Já chega! Parem de brigar aqui na frente de todos.

Temari: Eu sabia que ela tinha descoberto um dos seus chifres Neji. – disse Temari se se sentindo vitoriosa. O Hyuuga lhe lançou um olhar mortal, que a fez calasse.

Daile: Temari agora não! – repreendeu a amiga.

Ino: Você já foi logo se juntar com essas AI não é Tenten? – apontou para as garotas que agora também já estavam de pé. – Isso é típico!

Tenten: Pelo menos com elas eu posso conseguir amizade verdadeira, e não o que tive com você. Para você Ino nunca fui uma amiga eu era apenas o cofre que você guardava seus podres.

Sakura: Tenten se acalma, por favor, vamos conversar com calma.

Tenten: Você é outra Sakura. Você sabia o tempo todo, e nunca me contou nada?! O que é? Vocês o dividiam é isso?

Naruto: Espera ai a Sakura nunca me traiu! – Naruto chegou onde a briga estava acontecendo. O Uzumaki sabia que a Haruno nunca o tinha traído e Tenten também, mas a raiva a subiu a cabeça.

Há essa hora o refeitório inteiro já havia parado de lanchar e estava olhando para a confusão que acontecia entre os populares.

Tenten: Você vai me pagar Ino!

Ino: E como querida? Eu já tive tudo mesmo com seu namoradinho! – debochou do estado da garota. Tenten se aproximou de Ino tremendo de raiva e lhe deu um tapa na cara, a Yamanaka virou o rosto com a força do tapa. – Isso não vai ficar assim Tenten!

A Yamanaka empurrou a Mitsashi que caiu no chão, Ino subiu em cima da garota e começou a puxar seus cabelos (briga de mulher tem que ter puxão de cabelo.) Tenten revidava puxando as belas madeixas loiras da Yamanaka.

Hinata: Alguém as separe! – falou em um sussurro assustada com a cena, e batendo os indicadores.

Neji tentava separar as duas inutilmente, as duas garotas rolavam no chão em meio a puxões de cabelos, arranhões e tapas.

A diretora Tsunade chegou ao refeitório gritando para que todo mundo afastasse, ela e Shizune acompanhadas por Gai tentavam passar pela aglomeração de alunos que assistiam à briga.

Tsunade: PAREM AS DUAS! – gritou quando finalmente conseguiu passar pela multidão. – Gai separe essas duas! – ordenou.

Gai: Mais diretora é o FOGO DA JUVENTUDE. Alem do mais aposto dez dólares que a Yamanaka vence.

Tsunade: Aposto dez dólares na Mitsashi, ela foi traída e mulher traída faz de tudo.

Shizune: Tsunade! Não pode ficar apostando como se fosse uma briga de galos. – repreendeu.

Gai: Na verdade esta mais para uma briga de galinhas.

Shizune: Tsunade, faça alguma coisa. Elas vão se matar.

Tsunade: Contando que a Tenten mate a Ino esta tudo bem! EU NÃO VOU PERDER!

Shizune: Tsunade! Mais a Tenten esta perdendo!

Tsunade: O quê? – gritou a diretora. – Eu não vou perder, Gai é uma ordem separe as duas AGORA!

A contra gosto Gai puxou Ino da briga separando as duas, Neji segurou Tenten para que esta não avançasse na Yamanaka.

Tsunade: As duas para a diretoria agora! E o resto de vocês para as suas salas de aula!

E saiu arrastando as duas garotas para a diretoria, todos voltaram para suas salas abismados com a cena que aconteceu no refeitório.

Hinata: A Karin vai ter uma ótima matéria para escrever amanhã!

Daile: Eu acho que não! Ela deve estar muito ocupada com o Sasuke!

Hinata: Não acredito que o primo fez isso! – disse batendo os dedos.

Daile: Porque não? Seu primo é o maior tarado. Acredita que ele me perguntou se eu estava usando camisola transparente?

A outra aula que teve foi de Geografia com Iruka, ninguém prestou atenção nessa aula todos estavam mais interessados em comentar a briga de Tenten e Ino do que saber sobre globalização. Para Daile isso era ótimo, assim todos esqueceriam da mentira que Karin havia contado sobre ela e os Uchihas.

A ultima aula foi de Artes com o professor Deidara, o loiro lindo por quem a maioria das alunas se derretiam. A aula foi ao ar livre. Cada aluno tinha que fazer uma escultura e a explodir, era típico dele esse tipo de coisa, pois como ele sempre dizia "The Arts is Bang".

Sasuke estava fazendo uma escultura em um canto mais afastado, Naruto estava um pouco próximo fazendo... A bem não podia se dizer que o que Naruto fazia era uma escultura, parecia mais um monte de... Esquece.

Daile: Sasuke... – disse se aproximando do rapaz.

Sasuke: Agora não eu estou o culpado! – falou sem tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo.

Daile: Agora sim! Eu quero saber o que você disse para a Karin!

Sasuke: Bem eu disse que éramos Namorados.

Daile: O QUÊ? – a turma inteira olhou para Daile. – O que você disse?

Sasuke: Eu disse que éramos Namorados.

Daile: Eu ouvi não sou surda

Sasuke: Então porque pediu para eu repetir! – cara de dã.

FlashBack (On)

Karin: Olha quem temos aqui. É a primeira vez que vem me ver Sasuke!

Sasuke: Eu vim aqui pelo que você escreveu!

Karin: A aquilo! Bem eu te segui e vi tudinho Sasuke! Nunca pensei que você ia ficar com a mosquinha morta da Daile. Você merece uma mulher feito eu! – olhar sedutor. – Alem do mais ela também esta com seu irmão! Você a divide em família é isso?

Sasuke: Eu pedi para o Itachi a buscar, como eu não podia a deixar em casa eu pedi isso a ele!

Karin: A e vocês são o que? Não me diz que é segurança dela? – o Uchiha quase teve um ataque, não contou nem para o amigo, teria que contar a mentira de sempre.

Sasuke: Nos somos namorados! Você tem uma mente muito fantasiosa!

Karin: Namorados? Sasuke você não vai agüentar uma mimada e fútil feito ela, eu sei do que você precisa!

Sasuke: E o que é?

Karin: De uma mulher de verdade! Como eu! Que possa te dar tudo! – empurrou o Uchiha em cima de uma mesa. E quase o beija, mas este a empurra e se levanta.

Sasuke: Acontece que eu não sou homem de ficar com mulher rodada entendeu! Vê se me esquece, e eu não quero que faça nada contra a Daile, se não vou te buscar no inferno! Entendeu?

Karin: Você vai se arrepender Uchiha! – a garota tremia de raiva.

FlashBack (Off)

Daile: Vamos ter que fingir que somos namorados? – se sentou na grama.

Sasuke: É! – disse terminado a sua escultura. – Não pense que vai ser fácil para mim, mas é o único jeito.

Daile: Esta certo vamos fingir. Mas não me toque Uchiha!

Sasuke: E quem disse que eu quero isso?

Daile: Não foi o que pareceu hoje de manhã! – _"xeque-mate"_ pensou a garota. – Agente se vê no treino!

Sasuke: O treino é só para mim!

Daile: É! Mais que tipo de namorado eu seria se não fosse ver meu namorado jogar? – debochou a garota.

Até que não seria de todo mal aquela mentira, Sasuke não era feio muito pelo contrario era lindo e as garotas de toda a escola gostariam de estar em seu lugar, só precisaria cuidar para que a mentira não saísse do controle. Já para o Uchiha era quase o mesmo, Daile não era feia, e apesar de brigarem um pouco queria estar naquele lugar.

Naruto: Ei Sasuke! – o loiro se aproximou com seu projeto de escultura. – O que acha de saímos todos amanhã, vamos para uma boate à noite.

Sasuke: É pode ser! O que é encontro de casais?

Naruto: É! Eu vou com a Sakura, o Kiba com a Hinata, o Neji vai só depois daquele barraco. – lembrou-se do episódio que acabara de acontecer no refeitório. – E você... Bem poderia chamar alguém não é?

Sasuke: Eu vou com a Daile! – o loiro fez uma cara de 'eu sabia'.

Naruto: Eu sempre soube que entre vocês tinha algo a mais, to certo!

Sasuke: Acontece que nosso namoro é de mentira! – e contou toda a historia para Naruto que fazia cara de 'uhum'. – Então é só farsa!

Naruto: Quem vai acreditar que vocês são namorados se você não tocar nela?

Sasuke: Eu dou um jeito nisso! – colocou um explosivo na sua escultura. – Alem do mais eu posso dizer que somos reservados!

Naruto: É você pode fazer isso. – também colocou um explosivo em 'seu projeto de escultura'. – Só toma cuidado para a mentira não virar realidade! – pegou uma caixinha de fósforo e ascendeu o pavio, que queimou até chegar ao explosivo, a escultura explode melando Naruto de barro.

Sasuke: Você não esperou secar? Idiota!

Naruto: Ninguém disse que tinha que secar! – começou a se limpar de todo o barro que estava em seu uniforme. – Então vamos para a boate depois do jogo, para comemorar. Tenho certeza que vamos ganhar!

A aula de artes seguiu normalmente, exceto pelo fato de que muita gente cometeu o mesmo erro de Naruto. Muitos ficaram totalmente sujos de barro e reclamavam que ninguém havia avisado que precisava esperar secar. _"É claro que precisava secar! Você come um bolo sem assar?" _dizia o professor Deidara com vários alunos.

Após a aula todos foram para o treino de futebol dos garotos, muito dos espectadores garotas, umas iam para ver o atacante lindo Uchiha Sasuke e muitas também para ver as excelentes defesas de Naruto, Sakura tratava de espantar todas as mais atiradinhas que se aproximavam de seu namorado.

Sakura: Sai daqui sua assanhada! – puxava uma garota que estava grudada ao pescoço de Naruto. – Esse tem dona!

Naruto: Calma Sakura! Era só uma fã!

Sakura: Fã? Aquela ali não é fã nem aqui nem na China! Se você me trair eu te parto em dois NARUTO!

O treino seguiu calmo, as garotas assistiam na arquibancada e dava gritinhos estéricos quando se acertava um passe, os garotos do time jogavam bem e estavam bem entrosados com os passes trocados, Gai dava ordens em seu velho timbre estridente e suas frases desconexas. Daile estava na arquibancada vendo todo o treino, Hinata e Temari estavam a fazendo companhia, mas Temari havia comparecido para dar umas olhadinhas em Shikamaru e Hinata para torcer por Kiba. Hinata já começava a esquecer o loiro que amava desde infância embora não pudesse negar que ele ainda a deixava balançada, mas Kiba estava sendo um bom namorado sempre fazia todos seus desejos alem de a tratar super bem sem falar que o Inuzuka sempre gostou da Hyuuga.

Em uma metade do campo Gai conversava com os zagueiros lhes ensinado táticas de manter a grade área protegida, na outra metade do campo Naruto treinava pênalti enquanto Gaara e Sasuke batiam os pênaltis para o habilidoso goleiro. A cada gol marcado por Sasuke ou por Gaara o fã clube de cada, se levantava e dava gritinhos e frases incentivadoras como 'Vai Gaara você consegui' ou 'Sasuke você é o melhor', havia certa rivalidade entre o fã clube do Uchiha e do Sabaku, elas discutiam por tudo desde que marcava mais gol e por incrível que pareça quem tinha a namorada mais bonita. Após uns vinte minutos de apenas bater pênaltis, Naruto e Sasuke sentaram embaixo da trave, Gaara correu para seu 'fã clube' para atender a diversos pedidos.

Naruto: Se você quer que acreditem nessa mentira mesmo tem que arranja um jeito da escola inteira saber que estão juntos. – tirou as luvas e as colocou em seu lado abrindo uma garrafa de água mineral e solvendo um gole do liquido. – Vai ter o amistoso dos reservas e os titulares, se marcar um gol dedica para ela.

Sasuke: É uma boa idéia! Todos vão saber que estamos 'juntos' e a Daile vai morrer de raiva por não te avisado nada! – bebeu um gole de água também. – Até que você não é tão burro!

Naruto: E você não é tão idiota!

Após mais um tempo de explicações de Gai começa o amistoso dos reservas e os titulares, a maioria dos titulares querendo se mostrar para a torcida e os reservas querendo seu lugar ao sol.

Hinata: É... Temari, Daile, vamos para mais perto eu não consigo ver o. Kiba direi... to de onde estamos. – as amigas a acompanharam até a grade de proteção que dividia o campo da arquibancada. – Aqui esta melhor. E alem do mais vai poder ver o Sasuke também!

Daile: Eu já disse que esse namoro é de mentirinha, é só farsa. Não tem nada alem disso!

Temari: Larga de ser besta e tira uma casquinha dele, ele não é de se jogar fora. – falava sem tirar os olhos do Nara que estava na zaga. – Eu já falei que o Shikamaru fica bem gostoso nesse shorte?

Hinata e Daile: JÁ! – as duas já havia até perdido a conta de quantas vezes a Sabaku tinha dito quanto Shikamaru era lindo naquele shorte.

A partida já havia começado há uns vinte minutos e o time reserva havia feito um gol e os titulares dois um de Lee e outro de Sasuke. O Uchiha não havia feito o que o loiro aconselhará estava tomando coragem para isso, não precisava de pressa afinal sempre fazia dois ou mais gols nas partidas amistosas. Os reservas tomam posse da bola e avançam para o campo de ataque marcando um gol, Gai grita vários palavrões na beira do campo, a bola volta ao centro do campo Sai da o pontapé inicial e toca para Sasuke, que dribla um e outro e toca para Lee, Lee corre boa parte do campo e da o passe para Gaara que não teria chance de fazer o gol, pois toda a zaga rival estava a sua frente.

Sasuke: Aqui toca para mim! – grita o Uchiha do outro lado do campo sem marcação já que a zaga estava toda encima do Sabaku, Gaara toca rapidamente para Sasuke que domina e marca o gol. Ele corre comemorando com Gaara e Lee, se aproxima de Daile que estava bem ao lado do fã clube do Uchiha. Todas as garotas do Fã clube de Sasuke começam a dar gritinho e dizer 'Ele esta vindo para cá', o garoto se aproxima da moça encostada na grade. Acompanhado pelo olhar de todas suas fãs e diz. – Para você! – e lhe dá um beijo na bochecha!

Fã de Sasuke desesperada: O que ele disse? – muxoxo de infelicidade. – Eu deveria ter ganhado isso!

As fãs do Uchiha começaram a comentarem revoltadas e lançando olhares fuzilantes carregados de inveja para a garota ali ao seu lado, ninguém acreditava no que acabara de ver a maioria se corroia de inveja dando tudo para estar no lugar da garota. A noticia da dedicatória correu rápido por todo o colégio, e em minutos até a diretora Tsunade já estava sabendo e dizendo vários 'Eu sabia' para Shizune.

Daile não sabia onde enfiar a cara praticamente a arquibancada inteira estava olhando para as três garotas, Temari não parava de dizer _'Mentirinha? Sei'_. Agora definitivamente sabia que nunca entenderia a cabeça daquele Uchiha, mas sabia que aquele momento apesar de constrangedor foi muito bom. Ainda podia sentir o lábios quentes do Uchiha queimar em sua bochecha.

Finalmente o jogo amistoso acabou e todos começaram a sair do campo de futebol, todos os que torciam começaram a ir para suas casas muitas fãs do Uchiha ainda choravam pelos cantos. _'Não acredito que agora ele estar comprometido! Eu pensei que teria chances. ' _Reclamou uma que acabava de passar por Daile e lhe lançar um olhar de 'eu te odeio'. O Uchiha e Kiba começaram a vir em direção às garotas que ainda estavam em seus lugares.

Temari: Já vou indo, to vendo que vou ficar de vela! – e saiu do local tentando passar pela multidão que também estava indo embora. – Agente se vê amanhã.

Kiba: Hinata me desculpa tentei te fazer um gol, mas da zaga é difícil! – segurou as mãos de Hyuuga que ficou vermelha.

Hinata: Tu... do bem Kiba... O que você faz também... é importan...te! – e deu um sorriso sincero para o garoto, que lhe retribuiu com um beijo na testa.

Sasuke: A Hinata tem razão, o que faz também é importante! Você faz mal, mas é importante! – deu um murrinho no ombro do amigo.

Kiba: Você e suas piadinhas Uchiha! – retribuiu o murrinho no ombro. – Hinata me acompanha até o vestiário?

Hinata: Tudo... bem, mas eu te deixo antes. – disse vermelha, lembrando-se do acontecido com a amiga. – Agente se vê amanhã Daile! – e acenou para a amiga que lhe deu thau com as mãos.

Sasuke: Me espere! – ordenou para a garota que soltou um _'Quem disse que você manda em mim?'_. – Agora eu mando! Pelo menos na frente dos outros.

Daile: Só que aqui não tem ninguém! – olhou em volta tentando ver se alguém estava os observando, conseguiu ver bem distante cinco garotas entre os arbustos os vigiando. – Suas fãs são loucas não é? – fez piada da situação, como alguém poderia ser tão obcecado assim por uma pessoa tão normal quanto o Uchiha.

Sasuke: São sim! Quanto mais eu digo não, mais elas correm atrás de mim. – olhou para o lugar onde as garotas estavam a observalos. – Vem aqui! – mandou que a garota se aproximasse mais, ela ficou imóvel. – Quer que acreditem nessa 'mentirinha' ou não? – a garota chegou próximo do Uchiha ficando a dois passos dele, este a puxou pelo braço os deixando bem próximos. – Não precisamos fazer nada, só de estarmos perto da distancia que estão vão pensar que estamos nos beijando! – passou uma das mãos na cintura da garota e aproximou o rosto.

Daile: Ta bom elas já acreditaram! – empurrou o Uchiha e foi em direção a saída. – Você vem ou não? – o garoto a acompanhou colocando a mão em seu ombro.

'_Mais que garota difícil' _era tudo o que o Uchiha pensava. A maioria das garotas com quem ficava não resistia nem a si quer um olhar do garoto, e já estavam aos seus pés, mas esta estava sendo mais difícil que o normal. Pelo menos os outros acreditavam que estavam namorando o que significaria que para Itachi ele havia conseguido, então mesmo que não sendo inteiramente verdade havia ganhado do irmão. Mesmo sabendo que tinha _'ganhado'_ tinha certeza que o irmão não desistiria nunca, perder para o irmão mais novo seria o fim dessa vez ele cairia 'matando', afinal _'perder jamais'_ esse era o lema do Uchiha mais velho.

Daile acordou no dia seguinte não teria aula afinal seria sábado, mas logo ao cair da noite teria o jogo do Konoha Elite Way contra o Ilíada. Teria que ir ao jogo alem de ter prometido as amigas que iria, teria que para o bem da farsa, assistir o 'seu namorado' jogar seria muito suspeito se não aparecesse para ver o jogo tão importante para o Uchiha.

Levantou-se as nove da manhã gostaria de ter acordado bem mais tarde, mas marcara para com as amigas no shopping para comprar roupas novas para Temari. Tomou um banho demorado com água quente ao sair do banho abril seu closet para escolher o que vestir, seu closet era enorme as roupas eram organizadas por ordem de cor, modelo, e estilo, ao lado esquerdo sapatos e bolsas e vários assessórios. Olhou e olhou as roupas ali e escolheu uma calça capri preta, com uma blusa de mangas brancas, usava um escarpam preto. Pegou um das varia bolsas pretas e passou perfume. Saiu do quarto para tomar café da manhã, encontrou com Kurenai que tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto, sempre a recebia com toda a simpatia possível sentia como se aquela fosse uma segunda mãe.

Kurenai: Vai sair senhorita Daile? – perguntou enquanto colocava suco de laranja no copo da garota.

Daile: Vou ao shopping com umas amigas, eu prometi que ajudaria uma amiga a escolher roupas bonitas. – passou a geléia em um pão e tomou um gole de suco.

Kurenai: Seus pais voltam amanhã! Seu pai ligou hoje e me pediu para te avisar que amanhã cedo estarão de volta. – sentou-se em uma cadeira.

Daile: Sabe Kurenai hoje tem uma festa em uma boate! Eu posso ir? – quando seus pais não estavam Kurenai era sua responsável, ela dava autorização para suas saídas e respondia por algo que saísse errado.

Kurenai: Você pode até ir, mas tem que levar seguranças. Pode acontecer algo!

Daile: O Sasuke vai! Ele pode cuidar de mim. – e terminou de tomar café da manhã. – Pode ser?

Kurenai: Tudo bem! Mas você tem que estar de volta à meia noite! Tem que acordar cedo amanhã para receber seus pais.

Daile: As onze esta ótimo! – se levantou da cadeira. – Estou indo quem vai me acompanhar?

Kurenai: Vou pedir que o Eduardo vá! – sabia que nunca podia sair só, por isso já estava até acostumada. – O que vai querer para o almoço?

Daile: Faça o que você quiser, confio no seu gosto! – e saiu da sala de jantar.

As dez e meia a Daile se encontrou no centro do shopping com Hinata e temari, Hinata usava um vestido que ia até os joelhos e sapatilhas, Temari usava uma calça preta e blusa de mangas também no mesmo tom. Caminharam até uma loja que ficava no segundo piso, era uma ótima loja daquele shopping. Entraram e foram bem atendidas afinal aparentava ter dinheiro, Daile caminhou pela loja e escolheu vários modelos para que Temari experimentasse. Hinata e Daile sentaram-se em confortáveis poltronas que tinham em frente aos provadores, Temari entrou com varias roupas e foi provando e saindo para que as amigas aprovassem ou descartassem.

Temari: O que acham desse? – saiu do provador vestindo uma calça jeans, com uma blusa na cor vermelha, e botas de cano alto por cima da calça. – Eu gostei e vocês?

Hinata: Esta bonito em você!

Daile: Ficou bom, esse vai experimenta outra!

Temari: E este! – saiu minutos depois vestindo um vestido preto bem curto.

Daile: Esta lindo realça seus traços! – realmente o vestido ficava muito bem na Sabaku.

Hinata: Eu não gostei! É muito devasso! – apontou para o comprimento do vestido.

Temari: Você não vale! Para você sai abaixo do joelho é devasso! – fez piada da amiga que corou.

Temari entrou novamente no provador de roupas, provou varias roupas e depois de varias horas saíram de lá cheias de sacolas e todas de Temari. Logo depois foram ao cabeleleiro que deixou o cabelo da Sabaku brilhoso e lindo. Depois de horas de diversão as garotas foram para suas casas, mas antes combinaram de se encontrar já entrada do campo da escola para assistirem à partida juntas.

Após o almoço triste que tivera foi para seu quarto e abril o msn para ver quem estava online, tinha que se distrair com algo até a hora do jogo. Já almoçara só, pois seus pais não estavam lá, e bem provável que se estivesse na cidade não comeriam juntos, pois sempre estavam ocupados com algo mais importantes do que ela. Abrio o msn e viu que Gaara estava online, depois de muita insistência Temari deu o msn da garota para o irmão.

_Gaara┼ tudo de bom┼ diz:_

E ai como vai?

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Vou bem __

_Gaara┼ tudo de bom┼ diz:_

É verdade que você esta namorando com o Uchiha?

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

É verdade sim. Porque? '

_Gaara┼ tudo de bom┼ diz:_

Que desperdício uma garota como você. Ele sempre fala mal de você

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Mas sempre esteve perto quando precisei. E quem seria bom para mim?

_Gaara┼ tudo de bom┼ diz:_

Eu por exemplo '

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Gaara você é muito galinha, não quero sair por ai levando chifres.

_Gaara┼ tudo de bom┼ diz:_

Quando ele te machucar eu vou esta aki **;**'.

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Você esta sabendo de algo?

_Gaara┼ tudo de bom┼ diz:_

Não! É só um sexto sentido!

_Daile me visto bem e daí? diz:_

Eu preciso ir! Boa sorte no jogo hoje! 

_Gaara┼ tudo de bom┼ diz:_

Obrigada 

_Daile me visto bem e daí? parece estar offline no momento._

"_Daile Pov":_

Fiquei com a pulga atrás da orelha depois o que o Gaara disse no msn, será que tem alguma coisa de errado nisso? Se tiver eu não vou nem me importar afinal esse namoro é de mentira mesmo. Mais o que poderia ser?

Esqueci esse dilema e fui me arrumar já estava quase dando hora de ir me arrumar para assistir o jogo, eu e o Sasuke marcamos de ir juntos, mas só para não levantar suspeita nenhuma. Acho que vou me atrasar só para irritar o Sasuke ainda mais! Vou me arrumar logo com uma roupa bem bonita, pois depois do jogo vamos direto para a boate.

Depois do banho escolhi uma roupa bem bonita, uma saia um pouco rodada preta, blusa rosa com detalhes em branco, botas de cano alto pretas, e uns acessórios para completar o visual, o cabelo usei solto com a franja normal para mudar um pouco como sempre uso de lado. Após fazer uma maquiagem bem bonita sai as 07h00min já que o jogo começaria as 08h00min, o Sasuke estava no portão quando desci estava com uma cara de poucos amigos com certeza pelo meu 'pequeno atraso'.

Sasuke: Até que fim você chegou! – me olhou de cima a baixo. – Eu já ia te deixar!

Eu: Calma ainda falta uma hora para o jogo! Alem do mais valeu a pena! – ele me olhou de novo me deixando vermelha, deu um risinho de lado.

Sasuke: Pelo menos isso! – se aproximou um pouco. – O Gaara vai morrer de inveja!

Daile: Gaara? O que tem ele!

Sasuke: Você não vê que ele esta morrendo de raiva porque estamos juntos?

Daile: Não estamos juntos! É uma mentirinha lembra?

Sasuke: Eu sei! Mais para ele é verdade!

Eu disse um 'que seja' e entrei no carro. Depois de uns dez minutos chegamos à entrada do campo da escola, a Hinata acompanhada pelo Kiba e a Temari já estavam lá nos esperando, assim que chegamos o Sasuke e o Kiba foram para o vestiário e nos para as arquibancadas. Sentamos em um lugar bem confortável de onde a visão era boa, a Tenten também foi para o jogo mesmo com a briga com a Ino a Tenten não era do tipo de garota que se abalava com falatórios.

Hinata: Eu convidei a Tenten, espero que não se importem!

Temari: Tudo bem! – a Temari estava bem mudada depois da minha ajuda, estava muito bonita usando uma mine saia e uma blusa de mangas pretas. Na entrada vários garotos olharam para ela, até o Sasuke será que ele não viu que era 'minha' amiga? – Ninguém merece a companhia da cobra rasteira. – a Temari ODIAVA a Ino e sempre inventava apelidinhos para a loira. – Vai querer pipoca?

Tenten: Sim obrigada! – e pegou um pouco de pipoca.

Eu: O que aconteceu na diretoria?

Tenten: Eu e a Ino levamos uma advertência!

Hinata: E o Neji? Você vai perdoá-lo?

Tenten: Acho que sim! Afinal não vou dar esse gostinho a Ino, mas vou dar um gelo nele por enquanto!

Temari: Você esta certa, se terminar a OXI vai achar que venceu! – mais um dos apelidos loucos da temari.

Hinata: As lideres de torcidas não vão se apresentar? – disse a Hinata olhando o campo vazio.

Tenten: Só no próximo jogo, estamos dando um tempo. Como a Kin foi transferida estamos à procura de outra que a substitua! Porque não faz o teste Daile?

Eu: Eu? Sem chance! – eu líder de torcida? Ate que gostaria, mas acho que não tenho muita chance. Sou boa na dança muito boa mesmo, mas dar piruetas não é comigo, bem sei da estrelinha. Talvez eu tente. – Talvez eu tente, quem sabe!

Hinata: Você dança bem Daile, lembra daquele dia em que dançamos na sua casa? – a Hinata estava falando de um dia em que elas foram para minha casa, e dançamos muito em uma sala de dança que tinha por lá.

Tenten: Viu? Você consegui!

"**Sasuke Pov"**

Ao chegar ao vestiário do nosso time começamos a vestir os uniformes novos que o treinador distribuía, a novo uniforme era vermelho com detalhes em branco (semelhante ao uniforme do Manchester United.). Quando todos já estávamos vestidos Gai começou a passar táticas de jogo para que vencêssemos mais rápido, também mostrou o posto fraco do outro time.

Após meia hora finalmente subimos para o campo de futebol para iniciar a partida, mas antes Gai deu mais uma de suas palavras.

Gai: Vamos lá! Nos vamos conseguir. Vamos mostrar o FOGO DA JUVENTUDE do Konoha Elite Way!

Nós juntamos as mãos e fizemos uma comemoração. Logo em seguida subimos para o campo de futebol, assim que entramos no campo a multidão de alunos começaram a aplaudir e gritar, foi emocionante todas aquelas pessoas gritando e torcendo por você. Quando olhei na segunda fila ELA estava lá me observando, não posso fazer feio aqui.

Gai me nomeou capitão temporário do time, ele veria como me sairia nessa partida, se fosse bem talvez o posto fosse meu. Tenho certeza que o Gaara esta torcendo para que eu me dê mal, afinal ele esta interessado na braçadeira de capitão do time.

Direcionei-me para o centro do campo para tirar cara ou coroa, pedi cara e ganhei. Cumprimentei o capitão do outro time e fui para o centro do campo para dar inicio a partida.

_Narrador do jogo._

_E o Konoha Elite Way começa dando inicio a partida, a bola esta rolando! Kiba avança com a posse de bola, passa para Shino que pedia na lateral direita, a zaga rival esta fechada parece que será difícil chegar a esse gol. _– vinte minutos depois. – _Neji avança com a bola dominada, toca para Lee que dribla dois seguintes dando o passe para Sasuke. Neji parece estar livre do outro lado da zaga Sasuke toca para Neji que vai e vai e vai e... GOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL... GOLLLLLL do Konoha Elite Way. Neji comemora muito, mas o que ele esta fazendo? ELE esta levantando a blusa para mostrar uma blusa que esta embaixo da outra, e esta escrito... TENTEN ME PERDOA?? Uma declaração de amor._

Tenten quase se engasga na arquibancada ao ver a homenagem que o rapaz fez a ela, sente uma felicidade enorme ou ver que apesar da pulada de cerca o Hyuuga gosta mesmo dela. A garota faz um sinal de positivo e manda beijos para o Hyuuga que sai todo feliz.

_Agora vamos para o intervalo do primeiro tempo, o jogo esta assim Konoha 1 x 0 Ilíada, esperamos que o segundo tempo também seja tão bom quanto o primeiro. O Konoha segura bem a vantagem com excelentes defesas de Uzumaki Naruto. Aproveitem o intervalo e compre seus lanches na barraca do Nono ano que esta juntando dinheiro para a sua formatura. Ajudem pessoal!_

A Mitsashi não continha tamanha felicidade que sentia pela declaração, mas aquilo deixava Temari muito triste, gostaria de receber uma dessas de Shikamaru mais sabia que seria quase impossível.

Daile: E ai vai perdoar?

Tenten: Claro que sim! – e comeu um pedaço de maçã do amor. – Agora ele provou que preferi a mim que a Ino, se ele a preferisse continuaria com ela, mas não.

Daile: Que bom Tenten, espero que seja feliz!

Tenten: Tenha cuidado com a Ino, sabe que quem ela quer mesmo é o Sasuke. E ela vai fazer de tudo para conseguir o que quer!

Daile: E sei disso, mas se ele quiser que vá! – a Mitsashi estranhou o comportamento da garota, a maioria mataria qualquer uma que se aproximasse do Uchiha, mas a garota não! Parecia que confiava de mais no que ele sentia. – Olha vai começar o segundo tempo!

_Os jogadores de ambos os times entram em campo, e desta vez a posse de bola é do Ilíada. O time avança e corre em direção ao gol do Konoha, a zaga esta totalmente aberta essa pode ser uma chance de gol, Hirashi chuta ao gol e... Excelente defesa de Naruto!_ – Sakura pula na arquibancada orgulhosa do namorado. – _O Ilíada ataca novamente, parece que o Konoha veio pior no segundo tempo. Sasori consegui recuperar a bola a tempo, estourando um contra-ataque do Konoha, Shikamaru avança rapidamente com a bola, toca para Sai que esta livre no meio campo, Sai toca para Gaara que da o passe para Sasuke que avança e... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL!! GOOOLLL do Konoha! _– na arquibancada a multidão se levanta e começa a pular de alegria, a vitória seria iminente só faltava apenas dois minutos para a partida acabar. - _E cinco, quatro, três, dois, um... O Konoha Elite Way vence a partida!_

Nas arquibancadas todos os alunos do Konoha começam a comemorar e pularem de felicidade, no campo Gai corria com Lee nos ombros comemorando a vitória, o Uchiha e o Uzumaki se cumprimentavam e comemoravam.

Depois de toda a comemoração no campo os rapazes se reúnem com as garotas para comemorar na tal boate, eles entram no carro e vão para a tal boate que era no centro da cidade era uma das boates mais concorridas da noite, todos os jovens queria entrar na tal boate, só puderam ir à boate graças a reservas feitas com antecedência por Naruto. Após alguns minutos na fila os jovens finalmente conseguem entrar na boate que se chamava _"Oásis"_, o espaço era bem grande composto de dois pisos, o piso de baixo era composto por uma enorme pista de dança com iluminação bem feita, a pista era cercada por algumas mesas que possuíam um enorme sofá em forma de semi-circulo para que as pessoas ali sentassem, o primeiro piso era composto também por um bar repleto de bebidas de diversos tipos desde sucos a bebidas alcoólicas. O piso de cima era cheio de mesas com os mesmos tipos de sofás, mas ali tinham vários tipos de jogos de mesa para a diversão dos freqüentadores, umas sete mesas de fussbol, e varias maquinas como fliper e jogos de azar.

O grupo se acomodou no primeiro piso em uma mesa próxima ao bar onde tinha uma visão privilegiada da pista de dança, todos se sentaram em casais e começaram a pedir bebidas. Naruto, Gaara e Lee pediram cervejas amanteigadas, Neji, Sasuke e Chouji pediram sucos ou refrigerantes para beber, todas as garotas pediram sucos e refrigerantes.

Tenten: Neji! Vamos dançar? – a garota mal esperou a resposta e já puxou o Hyuuga para a pista de dança.

Lee, Chouji e Gaara foram andar pelo ambiente para ver se encontravam alguém com quem se 'divertir', não era mistério que para o Sabaku não seria nada difícil encontrar alguém para aquela noite, mas para os outros era bem provável que ficassem sós por toda a noite apesar de serem pessoas extremamente legais.

Naruto: Sasuke você não vai beber nada? – olhou para o copo do amigo que continha refrigerante.

Sasuke: Não quero ficar bêbado, como você vai estar mais tarde!

Sakura: Naruto não beba muito! Não vou te carregar para casa! – deu um coque na cabeça do namorado. – Não sou sua babá!

Naruto: Calma Sakura eu sei me controlar! – e colocou o copo de bebida sobre a mesa. – Vamos dançar?

Em pouco tempo todos já estavam dançando ou se divertindo no segundo piso, na mesa só restaram o Uchiha e a Rusvelde que permaneciam em total silencio. Não era um silencio normal era um silencio constrangedor, o Uchiha já não aquentava mais o silencio constrangedor entre os dois.

Sasuke: Desse jeito ninguém vai acreditar na nossa mentira! Vamos pelo menos brigar!

Daile: Por mim tudo bem. Quer brigar sobre o quê?

Sasuke: Sei lá! – realmente aquilo não estava dando nada certo, na verdade os dois queriam conversar e se conhecer, mas os dois não queriam quebrar o rotulo de que se odiavam. – Desisto!

Alguém: O que fazem aqui! – Itachi novamente estava ali vindo do inferno, na opinião de Sasuke, para se meter no que não era chamado. Sabia que o irmão cairia 'matando' para conseguir o que queria.

Sasuke: O que quer aqui? – sentou mais próximo da garota colocando o braço envolta de seu ombro, como se quisesse a proteger de algo. – Você sempre aparece nas horas inoportunas!

Itachi: Pelo que vi não atrapalhei nada! – sentou bem próximo a garota. – Pelo contrario, acho que estou fazendo um favor a Daile de salva-la de você e da sua chatice.

Sasuke: Se você não percebeu você esta sobrando aqui! Cai fora! Não conseguiu uma daquelas vadias com quem costuma sair?!

Itachi: Na verdade nem procurei, estou interessado em algo mais valioso! – e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Daile, fazendo Sasuke puxar a garota para mais próximo. – Você não se importaria se eu dançasse com a sua 'namorada' não é irmãozinho?

Daile: Acho que não! Não é Sasuke? Afinal é seu irmão! – o Uchiha mais velho deu um sorriso vitorioso para o irmão mais novo. Mesmo não amando o Uchiha mais velho tinha algo nele que a atraia (deve ser tudo, pq ele é perfeito), algo que a chamava como um imã. – Vai indo eu já vou! – disse vendo que Sasuke não soltava seu braço. – Me solta eu vou dançar!

Sasuke: Não vai mesmo! – e apertou mais forte o braço da garota. – Não vai sair daqui!

Daile: Se você esta esquecendo, nos não somos namorados, então significa que eu posso dançar com o Itachi! – E puxou o braço com força. – Não se preocupe eu não vou fazer nada que faça parecer que te estou 'traindo'. – e se levantou e caminhou em direção a pista de dança para dançar um pouco.

Sasuke ficou sentado na mesa olhando tudo, de onde estava poderia vê-la perfeitamente, sentia o sangue ferver com a cena ele poderia estar lá se não fosse tão orgulhoso. Sasuke pega uma cerveja que estava em cima da mesa e toma em um gole só, pede outra ao garçom que trás prontamente a cerveja.

Naruto: Olha para quem disse que não queria beber você esta mandando bem! – o loiro acabara de chegar à mesa sozinho, pois a namorada ficara no piso de cima jogando com Tenten. – Cadê a Daile? – pergunta para o amigo sem obter resposta. Percebe que ele estava focado em um ponto a sua frente, Naruto acompanha a direção do olhar do Uchiha e deduz tudo. – Mais o que seu irmão esta fazendo aqui?

Sasuke: Atrapalhar a minha vida como sempre! – e toma mais um gole de cerveja de uma só vez. – Olha lá, aqueles dois eles... _Se merecem!_ – sua voz já estava um pouco afetada pela bebida, embora não estivesse tão bêbado.

Naruto: Se merecem ein? – encarou o amigo. – Você esta morrendo de ciúmes!

Sasuke: Eu? Com ciúmes? – e deu uma gargalhada da cara do amigo. – Você é _comediante?_

Naruto: Eu estou falando a verdade, gosta dela, por que não admite? Ela é uma ótima garota! – a musica da boate mudou, começando a tocar uma musica mais sensual e provocante. – Seu irmão é um pervertido, acha que ele não vai se aproveitar desse momento?

Naruto tinha razão! Tudo que falava para Sasuke era a pura verdade, com a musica mais sensual que tocava no ambiente o Uchiha mais velho se aproveitava da situação. Tocava de leve a cintura da garota no movimento da musica, em movimentos sensuais.

Sasuke: Já chega! Eu vou lá! – se levantou finalmente cansado da cena, não podia agüentar vendo que ele a tocava daquela forma. Encaminhou-se até a pista de dança empurrando as pessoas que passavam por sua frente, ao chegar perto de seu alvo separou os dois empurrando Itachi para longe da garota e a segurando forte pelo braço. – Você vem comigo!

Itachi: Não vê que ela não quer ir com você? Vê se toca Sasuke!

Sasuke: Cala a boca! Não estou falando com você, estou falando com a MINHA namorada! – fez questão de ressaltar a palavra para lembrar o irmão de que ela era SUA. – E não vem atrás de mim, não estou a fim de brigar! – e saiu puxando a garota para algum lugar mais afastado.

Daile: Me solta! – e tentava se soltar do Uchiha. – Esta me machucando!

O Uchiha nada disse apenas continuou a levá-la para um lugar longe da multidão, viu um lugar perfeito um dos banheiros do local estava interditado empurrou a porta com força e entrou. Empurrou a garota com força contra a parede do banheiro, assim que a empurrou a garota massageou o braço em que o Uchiha segurava.

Daile: Você esta louco? – olhou para o braço um pouco vermelho. – Você esta bêbado? – começou a se apavorar de estar em um lugar fechado com o Uchiha, já ia saindo quando Sasuke a empurra de nova na parede a prendendo com seu corpo. – Me deixa sair, você está bêbado!

Sasuke: Não quero mais você perto do meu irmão! – e passou a mão no lugar vermelho se sentindo culpado por tê-la machucado daquele jeito, perdeu o controle quando viu Itachi a tocando daquela forma. – Nunca mais quero te ver com ninguém mais, que não seja EU! – acariciou seus cabelos tentando deixar a garota mais calma, o corpo da garota tremia com tanta proximidade e também por vê-lo quase descontrolado daquela forma.

Daile: Solte-me! – virou o rosto de lado para não ter que encarar aqueles olhos penetrantes, agora sentia a respiração dele em seu pescoço a deixando arrepiada. Podia sentir a sua respiração e não tinha cheiro de bebida, o Uchiha não estava tão bêbado assim, talvez fingindo para que no dia seguinte pudesse colocar a culpa na bebida. – Não me machuque! Eu prometo que nunca mais vejo o Itachi, mas não me machuque!

Sasuke: Assim que gosto, seja boazinha! – passou o polegar nos lábios da garota, dessa vez não teria Shizune para atrapalhá-los, desta vez conseguiria o que tanto almejava.

Daile: Nosso namoro é de mentira, não pode me impedir de ver ninguém! – o Uchiha sentia o perfume de seu rosto como por necessidade, tudo aquilo estava bem melhor do que seu sonho. – E nem me tocar dessa forma!

Sasuke: Pois então a partir de agora nosso namoro é verdadeiro, estamos namorando de verdade. – a garota não acreditava no que ouvia.

Daile: E se eu não aceitar? – disse em um fio de voz.

Sasuke: Você não tem o que querer, eu estou dizendo e pronto! – prendeu ainda mais a garota contra a parede. – A partir de hoje você é só minha Daile! Só minha!

Daile: Você não esta bêbado, esta?

Sasuke: Não muito, a bebida só me deu forças para fazer o que não tinha coragem! – levantou o rosto da garota. – Não vou te machucar! Fique calma! – beijou de leve a face à garota, esta fechou os olhos para sentir os lábios do Uchiha melhor, era como se algo em chamas queimas-e em sua pele. – Diga se quer tanto quanto eu? – mesmo nessa hora o Uchiha queria vê-la pedir por aquilo. – Diga!

Daile: Sim... – sua voz saiu em um fraco fio de voz, o Uchiha lhe tirava todas as forças a deixando fraca e desprotegida.

O Uchiha se aproximou levemente da garota ficando cada vez mais próximo até que seus lábios tocaram-se em um suave beijo. O Uchiha sabia que a garota nunca havia beijado ninguém estava sendo o primeiro de sua vida, por este mesmo motivo era suave com ela e não selvagem como costumava ser. Pediu permissão para que pudesse aprofundar ainda mais aquele beijo, a garota esitou um pouco antes de permitir que o Uchiha aprofundasse aquele beijo. O garoto provava cada parte dos lábios, finalmente o que tanto havia desejado havia conseguido e desta vez nem Itachi, nem Shizune nem ninguém poderia atrapalhar. Interrompeu o beijo para que pudessem respirar.

Sasuke: Fui o primeiro? – apenas queria ouvir da boca da garota.

Daile: Sim... Eu fui ruim para você? – abaixou o olhar ao ver o sorriso nos lábios do Uchiha.

Sasuke: Foi ótimo! Você é especial! – passou a mão sobre o rosto da garota. – Foi melhor do que nos meus sonhos!

Daile: Como assim? Já sonhou com isso. – sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha.

Sasuke: É, mas não vamos falar disto agora. Preciso te levar para casa esta quase dando a hora que você combinou com Kurenai. Vem! – segurou levemente na mão da garota a conduzindo para o lugar em que se encontravam antes.

Quando chegaram à mesa em eu estavam antes encontraram Naruto e Sakura no maior amasso.

Sasuke: Naruto! – o loiro tomou um susto. – Nos já estamos indo!

Naruto: Tudo bem! – e viu que os dois estavam de mãos dadas. – Finalmente, alguma demonstração de carinho!

Sasuke: Vai ver muito isso daqui para frente! – deixou o dinheiro para sua parte da conta. – Nos já estamos indo!

Após a saída do Uchiha e da Rusvelde os demais ficaram na boate se divertindo. A semana seguinte prometeria...

Continua...


	8. Apostas

A filha do Presidente

_**Sasuke: Fui o primeiro? – apenas queria ouvir da boca da garota.**_

_**Daile: Sim... Eu fui ruim para você? – abaixou o olhar ao ver o sorriso nos lábios do Uchiha.**_

_**Sasuke: Foi ótimo! Você é especial! – passou a mão sobre o rosto da garota. – Foi melhor do que nos meus sonhos!**_

Legenda:

**Pensamento:**_ "Bla bla bla."_

**Fala: Fulano:** Bla bla bla

**Fala da autora**: (Bla bla bla)

"_Daile Pov"_: Visão da Daile

"**Sasuke Pov"**: Visão do Sasuke

**N/A: **Narração da autora

_**Apostas**_

**N/A: Narração da autora**

Após o primeiro jogo e a boate já havia se passado três meses e o Konoha Elite Way se transformara muito. O novo casal do colégio nos dois primeiros meses era o assusto preferido de todas as bocas, o fã clube do Uchiha não se conformava de vê-lo com alguém que não fossem elas. As brigas entre os dois cessaram embora discutissem algumas vezes por vários motivos, às vezes os Uchiha queria avançar o sinal vermelho, mas sempre parado pela garota que evitava que ele passe-se do limite, ele sempre ficava furioso por alguns segundos e dizia _'Sou seu namorado!'_ Daile sempre respondia o mesmo _'Você é meu namorado não marido. Quando casarmos você pode!'_, Sasuke ficava frustrado, com Ino havia sido tão fácil mais com Daile... Talvez por esse motivo preferisse a garota, nunca havia gostado de garotas fáceis.

A Yamanaka estava quieta durante aqueles meses, depois da briga com Tenten seu pai lhe tinha lhe dado um castigo horrível, na opinião da garota, ficara dois meses sem sair de casa somente para escola, perdeu todos os cartões de créditos e foi proibida de dar festinhas. Estava quieta nesses meses por medo de levar outro desses castigos, mas havia se aproximado de um novo amigo, Uchiha Itachi, estavam muito 'amigo'. A Yamanaka já o conhecia de tempos, um dia se encontraram em uma festa e criaram uma 'amizade colorida'. Saiam todas as tardes depois de Ino ter saído do castigo, com essas saídas Tenten sempre dizia _'Ai tem!'_.

A Mitsahi estava namorando firme com o Hyuuga, ele nunca mais a traiu depois de quase ter perdido a garota. Viam-se pouco, pois o Hyuuga com o time de Judô e com treinos e jogos de futebol, já a Mitsahi ocupada com a torcida organizada, mas sempre encontravam um tempinho para ficarem juntos.

Sakura e Naruto terminaram, mas foi só por um mês não agüentaram a distancia, principalmente o Uzumaki que estava desolado pelos cantos chegou até a ficar de recuperação em Matemática, Física e Geografia, finalmente voltaram um para os braço do outro. Ninguém nunca entendeu porque terminaram, muitos dizem que foi pelo temperamento explosivo da Haruno, mas agora voltaram com ajuda dos amigos que armaram um plano para juntar os dois.

O Konoha Elite Way na época de provas havia ficado uma bagunça, alunos estudando desesperadamente por todos os cantos da escola, nas fontes, nos jardins, no parque da escola, lanchonete e até nos banheiros. Mas não pense que os alunos dessa escola amam estudar, não, tudo isso para não ficarem de recuperação. A diretora teve uma idéia para estimular os alunos, organizou uma viagem para o Caribe. Quem ficasse de recuperação em mais de três matérias seria cortado da viagem e não poderia ir para a viagem, quando a noticia foi dada a escola virou de cabeça para baixo, todos os alunos saíram para estudar até os drogados estudaram embora todos ficaram de recuperação em mais de sete, talvez porque no dia que antecedeu as provas tenham exagerado no 'baseado'. Do segundo ano A quase todos passaram somente alguns ficaram para a recuperação em mais de três, já do segundo B só Temari, Kiba, Shino, Sai e Karin conseguiram passar, do terceiro ano Neji, Gaara, Lee e Sasori, passaram embora Sasori quase não tenha conseguido alcançar a media.

O time de futebol estava nas finais depois de vários jogos difíceis e uns bem fáceis conseguiram alcançar os objetivos buscados, Gai havia quase matado todos os jogadores do time com seus treinos loucos e treinamentos difíceis, mas no final o resultado valeu a pena. Sasuke conseguiu ficar com a braçadeira de capitão depois de um ótimo desempenho em vários jogos importantes, Gaara foi quem não gostou nada da escolha estava no time muito antes e um 'novato' lhe tomara a braçadeira de capitão. A escola inteira comparecia nos jogos do Konoha, e foi em um desses jogos que Sasuke e Gaara se pegaram no meio de campo e começaram a brigar, o motivo da briga? Simples. Gaara nunca voltava para ajudar o restante do time só queria ficar na frente esperando a bola vir para marcar o gol, Sasuke reclamou com o Sabaku que se irritou coma reclamação e começou a pancadaria.

Sasuke: Você é demente? – o Uchiha não estava em um bom dia. – Volta para apoiar o time!

Gaara: Demente é você, e o Gai que é louco de dar a braçadeira de capitão!

Só bastou isto para uma briga começar, os dois começaram a si empurrar e depois foram os socos e murros, caíram no chão rolando na grama se espancando, Gai chegou correndo para separar a briga, no final os dois foram expulsos do jogo, e com dois a menos o Konoha perdeu foi à única partida que perderam que até agora.

Em Maio ouvi o teste para as lideres de torcida, todas as meninas da escola estavam em uma enorme fila para fazer o teste para lideres de torcida, todas querendo ingressar rapidamente no mundo dos populares e ter a chance de namorar com um Uzumaki, Uchiha ou Sabaku. Seriam escolhidas três garotas para completar o time de torcedoras, Daile fez o teste mais por insistência da mais nova amiga, Tenten que arrastou a garota até a fila.

Daile: Se eu pagar mico eu te mato Tenten! – foi à única coisa que disse para a amiga antes que ela saísse saltitando para a bancada de lideres de torcidas.

O teste foi realizado na quadra coberta da escola as arquibancadas estavam razoavelmente cheias, quando olhou para observar o publico viu seu namorado na primeira fila _'pagar mico na frente do Sasuke? Ninguém merece!'_ pensou, a Rusvelde pensou em fugir tinha um certo pânico de publico, mas quando já estava saindo da fila ouviu seu nome ser chamado por Tenten com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. A garota respirou fundo, e foi até o local marcado com uma estrela no centro da quadra, começou a tocar uma musica bem sensual tomou fôlego e começou a dançar conforme a musica, passos bem feitos e conforme a musica, com certeza seria uma das três selecionadas se acertasse o teste das piruetas. A musica acabou e foi aplaudida por todos que estavam nas arquibancadas.

Ino: Vamos ver se vai se sair tão bem no teste de acrobacias! – Yamanaka torcia para que ela errasse tudo, não queria competição.

"_Bem só preciso de uma besteirinha de salto e estou salva!" _pensou a garota. Quando criança costumava dar varia estrelinhas, e tinha quase certeza que era como andar de bicicleta, depois que se aprende não se esqueci fácil só precisava de um alongamento. Tomou distancia apoiou-se na mão esquerda e impulsionou o corpo para frente levantando as pernas formando uma estrela, depois de segundos pousou no chão com segurança fazendo um ótimo salto, todos aplaudiram e a Yamanaka não teve o que fazer a não ser lhe dar umas das vagas de Lideres de Torcidas.

Outra que foi escolhida foi Haila uma aluna nova de intercambio que veio do Brasil, morava no Brasil com os pais e ganhou uma bolsa na escola por ter boas notas. Acabaram que só saíram duas vagas, pois as outras participantes eram péssimas e a terceira vaga não foi completada.

Muitas garotas levaram quedas e pagaram diversos micos super constrangedores, a o mais engraçado de todos foi uma garota magrinha mais tão magrinha que parecia ser anorexica, enquanto dançava parecia que as roupas estavam extremamente folgadas parecendo um palito em um saco de batatas, foi muito bizarro, todos riram menos Daile e Tenten que ajudaram à garota que saio aos prantos chorando.

Agora só faltava um mês para as tão sonhadas férias no Caribe em que a escola iria, todos muitos ansiosos pelas férias eram realmente férias dos sonhos. Como era o ultimo mês de aula tudo estava mais leve não tinham tantas aulas e nem tantas atividades, exceto o time de futebol que nem sequer um dia tirava férias todos os dias treinando e treinado, dessa vez Gai estava disposto a trazer o troféu para o Konoha Elite Way. A equipe de torcedoras também treinava todos os dias fazendo novas coreografias, dentro de uns três meses seria o concurso estadual de Lideres de Torcidas e o Konoha Elite Way fora escrito. Tenten estava ajudando Daile com novos passos de acrobacias, afinal não podia viver a resto da vida a base de estrelinhas e estava que evoluído bem com o passar do tempo.

Em um dos finais de semana Sakura, Naruto, Daile e Sasuke foram para um parque da cidade em um passeio de casais. O parque era bem bonito e grande, tinha umas duas rodas-gigantes, montanha russa. Em uma das montanhas russas Naruto vomitou e foi zoado o dia inteiro por Sasuke.

Sasuke: Quer ir à roda gigante? – perguntou a garota a quem estava abraçado.

Daile: Esta bem! Mas eu tenho um pouco de medo de altura!

Sasuke: Uma líder de torcida com medo de altura?! – brincou com a garota. – Eu te protejo!

Daile: Se é assim! – e deu um selinho no Uchiha. – Vamos?

Os dois foram para a Roda Gigante apos comprar os ingressos, a Roda Gigante era enorme devia ter uns trinta metros de altura, as cabines eram um tipo de cadeiras confortáveis com guarda-chuvas para proteger de alguma chuva, tinha uma grade de proteção na frente para evitar que alguém caísse do brinquedo. Os dois sentaram na cadeira e o brinquedo começou a se mover, o vento era frio e soprava leve, mas era o suficiente para balançar o brinquedo. Daile estava fria por causa do vento frio e um pouco de medo, o Uchiha calmo como sempre, nunca o vira desesperado antes. O Uchiha passou um braço em volta do ombro da garota e a abraçou, esta encostou a cabeça em seu ombro ficando mais calma pela tranqüilidade que ele transmitia.

Sasuke: A vista daqui é linda! – observava a paisagem. E realmente era dali era possível ver todos os grandes monumentos de Washington.

Daile: Nunca reparado como essa cidade é linda! – e olhou para a paisagem, agora entendia o porquê de seu pai se importar tanto com aquele país.

A roda gigante parou bem no alto e a cadeira ficou balançando pelo vento, o Uchiha apertou um pouco mais o ombro da garota como uma tentativa de protegê-la. Virou o rosto da garota que estava meio vermelho, mesmo depois de meses namorando ainda sentia certa vergonha do Uchiha, aproximou o rosto lentamente e a beijou.

Enquanto isso Naruto tentava acertar o alvo na barraca de tiro ao alvo, queria por que queria dar um ursinho rosa para Sakura, finalmente ele acertou o alvo e ficou todo sorridente.

Naruto: Eu não disse que conseguia! – disse dando uma coçadinha na ponta do nariz.

Sakura: Depois de vinte minutos!

Naruto: Não seja má agradecida! – ficou um pouco ofendido. – Eu só queria te dar o urso! – e jogou o urso para a garota que o aparou, o Uzumaki havia ficado com certa raiva, Sakura nunca reconhecia o que ele fazia por ela. Virou-se e saiu andando deixando a garota para traz, esta sentiu que tinha sido injusta como namorado e correu atrás dele.

Sakura: Naruto desculpa! – disse quando alcançou o loiro. – Eu sei que às vezes eu sou muito dura com você!

Naruto: Só às vezes?

Sakura: Ta sempre, mas é porque eu tenho medo de perder você. Você sempre é tão legal comigo que eu penso que se...

Naruto: Se for legal também eu vou me esquecer de você? – completou. – Muito pelo contrario eu vou te amar mais ainda!

Sakura: Desculpa-me?

Naruto: Eu desculpo! – e abraçou a Haruno. – Vamos comer algo!

Agora só faltava metade do mês para que as aulas acabacem.

"_Daile Pov":_

Hoje acordei cedo bem mais cedo do que de costume, tinha que ajudar meu pai em uma campanha. Depois que terminei de ajudá-lo eu tomei um banho e me arrumei para ir para a escola, estava uma pouco mais atrasada do que o normal, mas que bom que nesse final de aula quase não esta mais tendo aula, a melhor parte de estudar é quando esta perto das aulas acabarem.

Quando cheguei à sala de aula a Hinata e a Temari estavam sentadas próximo a cadeira que sempre sento, a Temari sempre vem para nossa sala antes da aula começar, ela não tem muitos amigos na sala dela. A Temari é muito engraçada, mas teve um tempo que ela estava em uma fase negra da vida dela, foi quando ela parou de estudar, por isso ela ainda esta no segundo ano era para ela já estar lá pelo terceiro ano ou já ter até terminado, mas agora ela já tomou jeito ela sempre diz:

"Meu irmão mais novo me passou nos estudos ta na hora de eu tomar jeito!". E o pior que é verdade.

Eu sentei e tirei a mochila das costas e me acomodei melhor na cadeira.

Hinata: Você se atrasou um pouco dessa vez!

Eu: Eu tive que ajudar meu pai em umas coisas.

Temari: Lá vem a OXI! – oxigenada uma apelido que a Temari colocou na Ino. E ela estava vindo para onde agente mesmo, e com um sorrisinho maldoso no rosto com certeza não é coisa boa que vem por ai. – O que você quer aqui OXI? – pergunta a Tema, apelido que eu dei para a Temari.

Ino: Meu assunto não é com você! É com a Daile! – e da um risinho irônico para mim. – Então Daile como é ser premio de uma aposta! – essa garota esta mesmo louca, acho que é tintura do cabelo dela. Que APOSTA é essa?!

Eu: Que aposta você esta falando OXI! – eu fiquei com raiva e chamei-a assim, a Tema até se espantou.

Ino: A aposta que os Uchiha fizeram! – ela deu outro risinho. – Você não sabia? Eu pensei que soubesse.

Temari: Abri logo a boca!

Ino: Você sempre gentil não é Temari? – a Tema deu um risinho pra ela. – Acontece que o Sasuke e o Itachi fizeram uma aposta para ver quem conseguia ficar primeiro com você! E adivinha quem ganhou?

Temari: Você não tem vergonha de ficar mentindo? – a Tema disse por mim por que eu entrei em estado de choque, isso não podia ser verdade.

Ino: Eu não estou mentindo, é verdade o Itachi me contou tudinho. E foi idéia do Sasuke, eu fiquei surpresa quando soube! – eu me levantei e sai da sala chorando a Temari e a Hinata me seguiram. – Só te contei porque sou sua 'amiga'! – ela gritou para que eu escutasse.

Eu não acredito como ele pode fazer isso comigo? O que eu o fiz para que ele me fizesse isso? Só eu sei o quanto esta doendo, é como se alguém tivesse arrancado meu coração, e é verdade um Uchiha o arrancou. Eu quero morrer. Como eu fui tão boba assim? Esta na cara que o Sasuke nunca olharia para mim mesmo, a menos que fosse uma aposta. E o pior é que estava na cara o Sasuke e o Itachi me paquerando era obvio que só poderia ser uma aposta.

Eu corri para a escadaria da escola que era o lugar mais isolado da escola ninguém nunca passava por lá, a Temari e a Hinata foram atrás de mim. Quando eu cheguei à escadaria eu apenas sentei nos degraus e comecei a chorar que nem criança, demorou um pouco e a Hinata e a Temari entraram pela porta da escadaria. Elas falavam comigo mais era como se eu não estivesse em meu corpo, tamanha a dor que eu estava sentindo.

Hinata: Daile não fica assim. Isso deve ser invenção da Ino! Você sabe que ela quer te tirar do caminho!

Temari: Eu não duvido!

Eu: A Temari tem razão! É verdade sim, eu é que fui boba de pensar que era verdade! – minha voz saiu falhada por causa do choro. – Me deixem a sós!

Hinata: Mas Daile...

Eu: Por favor, eu quero ficar só!

Temari: Vamos Hinata ela precisa ficar só, é melhor para ela do que agente ficar aqui dizendo besteiras que não vão amenizar a dor dela! – a Temari saiu arrastando a Hinata que não queria ir, fiquei grata por a Tema ter me entendido.

**N/A** **narração da autora.**

Hinata e Temari deixaram à amiga sozinha na escadaria, a Hyuuga gostaria de ter ficado com a amiga mais entendia o fato de ela querer ficar sozinha. Temari fechou a porta da escadaria, entendia muito bem o que ocorria ainda lembrava que com Shikamaru fora quase a mesma coisa achava que tinha ficado até pior que Daile.

Temari: Você acha que pode ser verdade! – encostou-se à parede. – Eu acho que pode ser sim verdade, a Ino não é de inventar ela geralmente magoa com a verdade.

Hinata: Eu também acho, mas eu nunca pensei que o Sasuke faria isso com a Daile! Ele parecia gostar dela de verdade mesmo com as brigas. – também se encostou a parede.

Temari: Pois eu não acho estranho não! Todos os homens não prestam!

Alguém: Por que essa raiva dos homens? – a Sabaku virou para ver quem estava falando, e sua surpresa foi quando viu o Uchiha ali parado olhando para as duas, sua vontade era de quebrar a cara dele por ter magoado sua amiga.

Temari: Você esta no lugar errado, o cassino é na sala da diretora Tsunade!

Sasuke: Do que você esta falando? – parecia não entender o que se passava. – O Naruto me falou que a Daile estava chorando!

Temari: Ela estava chorando por sua culpa Uchiha! – Temari usou seu tom ameaçador. – Eu não sabia que era viciado em apostas!

Sasuke: Do que você esta falando?! – Temari deu uma risadinha irônica.

Hinata: Ela já sabe da sua aposta com seu irmão! – a Hyuuga usou a voz mais decidida que já usou. – Admita!

O Uchiha ficou estático, _'Droga ela descobriu! Mas agora é diferente.' _Pensou o Uchiha. Sempre soube que esse momento chegaria mais não pensou que seria tão cedo, agora gostava de verdade da garota e não queria se separar dela. Sabia que devia ter contado antes mais o medo dela o odiar novamente impediu que contasse, agora era tarde de mais a única alternativa era se desculpar e tentar consertar o erro que cometeu.

Sasuke: Onde ela esta!

Temari: Não te interessa! – disse direta. – Me deixa ver, você apostou com alguém que a faria chorar mais de três litros de lagrimas?

Sasuke: Não seja idiota, onde ela esta eu preciso falar com ela! Explicar tudo!

Temari: Idiota são os viciados em apostas!

Hinata: Temari, eu acho que eles precisam conversar. – a Hyuuga estava vendo o lado da razão. – Ela esta atrás da porta. – e apontou para a porta da escadaria. – Cuidado com o que vai dizer.

O Uchiha não disse nada apenas empurrou a porta e após passar por ela a fechou, queria ficar a sós com a garota. Daile estava sentado nos degraus da escada com a cabeça baixa enquanto chorava, o Uchiha ficou por alguns segundos apenas olhando aquela figura frágil e triste que chorava a sua frente, não podia acreditar que toda aquela tristeza era por sua culpa.

Sasuke: Daile...

Daile: VAI EMBORA! – gritou o mais forte que pode, estava tão triste que só seu corpo estava ali à alma há muito tempo já havia ido. – Já não me fez mal o suficiente?

Sasuke: Eu preciso te explicar... – Sasuke não sabia bem o que dizer.

Daile: Dizer o que? – se levantou da posição que estava o encarando com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. – Eu já sei de toda a verdade. Você não pensou com eu me sentiria... Você nunca gostou de mim Sasuke muito pelo contrario, tudo que senti por mim é ódio! E eu nem sei de onde ele vem!

Sasuke: Não te odeio! – se aproximou da garota na tentativa de abraçá-la, esta o empurrou. – Eu te amo, mas só me dei conta depois do tempo que passamos juntos.

Daile: Você acha que eu vou acreditar?! – mais lágrimas desceram por seu rosto. – Me ama? Pois eu te ODEIO!

Sasuke: Não diz isso, não me deixa! – Pela primeira vez em sua vida o Uchiha implorava por algo. – Não me odeie! Eu só fiz isso porque o Itachi queria ficar com você. Eu acho que fiquei com ciúmes e resolvi não deixar que ele vencesse!

Daile: Não me toca! – empurrou o Uchiha novamente. – Você pode dizer o que quiser eu não vou deixar que me engane de novo. Você não entende não é? Sabe como eu estou me sentindo agora? Pois eu te conto, é como se tivessem arrancado meu coração, e foi você Uchiha!

Sasuke: Eu tive meus motivos entenda! – implorou o garoto. – Me perdoa.

Daile: Não posso, é mais forte do que eu! – sua voz saiu falha devido ao choro. – Você não precisa se preocupar meu pai não vai saber seu emprego esta a salvo, afinal é ele que você tanto queria proteger.

Sasuke: Me escuta! – e segurou a garota forte pelo braço a puxando para perto. – Não me interessa mais emprego nenhum, eu quero você! – e a puxou a força para um beijo, a garota ficou estática enquanto ele a beijava tudo que conseguia sentir era asco, nojo, sentia-se de certa forma balançada pelo Uchiha mais sua magoa era maior. Tentou empurrá-lo e se livra dos lábios do Uchiha, se debatia em seus braços inutilmente sentia mais raiva ainda dele a esta tratando daquele jeito, a beijando a força a segurando firme para que não fugisse. A garota mordeu o lábio inferior do Uchiha que a soltou imediatamente, esta por sua vez deu um tapa no rosto do Uchiha.

Daile: Nunca mais me beije! – disse se apoiando na parede, estava fraca como se Sasuke houvesse tirado todas as suas forças com aquele beijo.

Sasuke: Você bem que gostava antes! – passou a mão direita no lugar onde saia um fio de sangue, e deu um risinho irônico. – Não gostava?

Daile: Deixe-me em paz! – fechou os olhos por um estante. O Uchiha se aproximou novamente. – Vá embora.

Sasuke: Nunca vou te deixar em paz, a menos que esteja do meu lado. Só acaba quando eu digo que acabou. – nunca havia conhecido aquele lado do Uchiha, meio que agressivo e possessivo nem o próprio Sasuke o conhecia, tudo o que sabia era que não poderia a deixa ir assim.

Daile: Eu prefiro morrer a ficar mais um dia a seu lado. Esta acabado Uchiha, e eu estou dizendo. – o empurrou com força. – Nuca mais me machuque de novo, adeus.

Sasuke: Daile espera... – a garota bateu a porta ao sair o deixando ali sizinho. Sentou-se na escada e abaixou a cabeça. – Sou um idiota mesmo.

Sasuke ficou ali sentado por um bom tempo sentado naquela escada, sabia que aquela fora a ultima vez que sentiria os lábios da garota. Aqueles olhos tristes e emanando ódio nunca sairia de sua cabeça, a culpa que sentia era enorme, maldita hora em que caiu no truque de seu irmão! O único que saíra ferido dos dois fora ele.

A primeira aula foi de Biologia com Jiraiya que estava especialmente pervertido aquele dia, estava explicando sobre as seres que são assexuados e sexuados, daí já da para ver que ele já puxou o assunto para outro rumo. Todos muito interessados no que Jiraiya dizia, mas em um canto da sala Sasuke não prestava atenção em nada estava mergulhado em pensamentos nada felizes, Daile tentava prestar atenção mais seu semblante exprimia total tristeza e desolação. Jiraiya era um homem vivido e a tristeza dos dois não passou despercebido por seus olhos, até recordara de um momento de sua vida que ainda estava nítido em sua mente.

"_**Flash **__**Back**____**On**__**"**_

Naquela tarde durante a aula de matemática um jovem e uma jovem se encontravam desolados tamanha a tristeza em seus rostos, a moça muito bonita em um canto da sala tentava acompanhar a equação que era passada no quadro.

Shizune: Tsunade você e o Jiraiya brigaram de novo? – perguntou à morena enquanto anotava algo em seu caderno.

Tsunade: Ele não aceita que eu amo jogar! – e lançou um olhar triste para o garoto do outro lado da sala. – Eu avisei que não me mandasse escolher entre ele e o jogo!

Shizune: Deixa-me vê! – e colocou o lápis encostado no rosto como gesto de adivinhação. – Você escolheu o seu jogo?

Tsunade: Foi! – olhou novamente para o rapaz que olhava para a vista da janela. – Ele pediu por isso!

Shizune: Esse jogo vai te levar para o buraco, você seria muito feliz junto do Jiraiya que te ama de verdade. Desse jeito vai terminar sozinha com seu jogo sendo diretora desta escola, assim como seu avô!

Tsunade: Não preciso de seus conselhos! Não vou estar só vou estar com os meus jogos!

Shizune: Espero que quando perceber a verdade não seja tarde de mais para os dois.

"_**Flash **__**Back**____**Off**__**"**_

E realmente ela escolheu esta com o seu maldito jogo ao envez de escolhê-lo, nunca mais fora o mesmo homem que era quando jovem, o mesmo homem que era apaixonado por Tsunade. Nunca mais amou outra mulher como amava a diretora daquela escola, talvez por esse motivo tenha decidido permanecer naquela escola, para estar ao lado da mulher que amava. Jiraiya se arrependera mais que tudo em sua vida de não ter ido atrás de Tsunade, fazê-la esquecer o jogo estando ao seu lado não a fazendo escolher entre ele e algo que gostava.

Apos a aula de Biologia teve uma aula de Matemática e logo após foi à hora do recreio, estava tudo normal exceto pela tristeza aparente de dois indivíduos. Toda a escola já havia notado que naquele dia o 'casalzinho 20' da escola não estava sentado na mesma mesa, Sasuke estava sentado na mesa de Ino com Naruto e Daile em outra mesa com os amigos.

Temari: Melhora essa cara! – comeu um pedaço de bolinho de chocolate. – Parece até que algum morreu!

Daile: E morreu! Eu! – mexeu com o garfo na comida sem a mínima vontade de comer. – Você não sabe como esta sendo difícil para mim!

Temari: Pelo contrario eu sei bem como é! É por isso que eu estou te dizendo, quer vê-lo feliz por te ver triste ai abatida? Por que é assim que ele deve esta se sentindo, sabendo que ganhou de você!

Hinata: Temari não é bem assim!

Daile: Sabe Temari talvez você tenha razão, é assim que ele vai se sentir me vendo assim. – desfez o rosto triste mesmo que por cima, pois por dentro estava uma droga. – Não vou dar esse gostinho para aquele garoto!

Temari: É assim que se fala, não cometa o mesmo erro que eu cometi!

Hinata: Como assim?! Você esta falando do Shikamaru!

Temari: É sim! Quando eu estava namorando o Shikamaru era uma das épocas mais felizes da minha vida, mas ai a Ino viu que o Shikamaru estava feliz mais comigo do que com ela e resolveu dar em cima dele. – seu semblante mudou. – Ai ele a preferiu e me deixou de escanteio, eu fiquei super mal, parei de estudar e entrei em uma fase 'negra' da minha vida. E o que isso mudou? NADA! Que se ferrou foi só eu, e ele continuou lá com OXI todo feliz, enquanto a burra aqui se afundava.

Hinata: Ele é um bobo, se tivesse ficado com você estaria feliz até agora. Mas agora não é mais nada da Ino alem de um baú de segredos.

Temari: Isso mesmo! Assim que o Sasori chegou à escola ela chutou o Shikamaru e correu atrás do Sasori! Não vou dizer que fiquei com pena do Shikamaru, porque não é verdade, eu achei bem feito para ele.

Daile: Mais na festa da Ino eu vi você e ele ficando! – lembrou-se do fato passado, que há deixou um pouco triste, pois foi quando Uchiha Itachi entrou em sua vida.

Temari: Eu fiquei com ele, mas não consigo mais ter nada serio depois do que aconteceu. Minha magoa é maior! Tudo que eu ainda queria com ele naquele dia era vingança e eu tive!

Hinata: Como assim? – a Hyuuga não entendeu nada.

Temari: Simples. Eu que conto o que aconteceu...

"_**Flash Back On"**_

A pista estava escura e cheia de gente dançando e em um canto a Sabaku se divertia muito, ela e o Nara se beijavam como se matassem a saudade do beijo um do outro. Finalmente deram uma pausa para respirar.

Shikamaru: Eu estava com saudades de você Temari, depois do que aconteceu eu pensei que nunca mais ficaríamos assim!

Temari: Uhum! – e deu mais um beijo no garoto. – Acontece Shika que eu só estou com você por enquanto! – o Nara pareceu ter levado um soco no estomago com a noticia. – Você é meu plano B!

Shikamaru: Do que você esta falando? Problemática!

Temari: Não é problema nenhum, meu namorado esta viajando e eu só estou me divertindo com você! Sabia que daria um bom brinquedinho Nara! – e balanço o rosto do rapaz pelo queixo. – Não me diga que pensou que isso era importante para mim?

Shikamaru: É eu pensei! – estava totalmente sem jeito, a Sabaku estava o machucando muito, assim como ele a tinha machucado há tempos atrás. – Isso é por causa daquilo que aconteceu há tempos atrás?

Temari: Você para mim não serve mais de nada, agora você só me serve para diversão. Agora que já me foi útil eu vou procurar outro brinquedinho. – e deu um selinho no garoto. – Mas duvido que outro seja tão bom quanto você. '_É eu pensei!'_ – imitou o jeito como o garoto havia acabado de falar. – Quem sabe outro dia desses eu precise de seus serviços!

O rapaz de rabo de cavalo ficou ali estático no mesmo lugar, pensando se aquela era realmente a Temari que conhecera há tempos atrás. Mais agora entendia perfeitamente como a Sabaku havia se sentido quando ele a deixou pela Yamanaka.

"_**Flash **__**Back**____**Off**__**"**_

Hinata: Eu não acredito que fez isso! – estava chocada, a Hyuuga nunca teria coragem de fazer isso com ninguém. – E esse namorado?!

Temari: Claro que esse namorado eu inventei! – deu um sorriso de satisfação. – Precisavam ver a cara que ele fez!

Daile: Não te jugo, você foi ótima Temari! – e suspirou. – Você só vai entender a Temari quando sentir a mesma dor Hinata!

Hinata: Mesmo assim não acho que teria essa coragem! – lembrou-se do namorado, Kiba nunca a trairia ele a amava. – Acho que o Kiba nunca faria isso!

Temari: Era o que eu achava também Hinata, e olha o que aconteceu! Mas agora eu posso ir em paz, porque já tive minha vingança. E acredite, ela é doce!

Daile: Acho que vou fazer o mesmo assim que pensar em algo muito bom para me vingar! Só sei de uma coisa isso não vai ficar assim... Cansei de ser boazinha!

Enquanto isso na mesa da Yamanaka o Uchiha estava do mesmo jeito em que se encontrava na sala, o Uzumaki já estava sabendo de tudo, ele sempre dizia que aquilo ainda ia acontecer e estava certo. A Yamanaka não perdia uma chance de dar em cima do Uchiha agora que estava sabendo que ele estava solteiro, alem de ter se encarregado de ter espalhado o boato do fim do namoro.

A Haruno não estava nada satisfeita com as ações de Ino sentia-se suja em participar daquilo, talvez fosse hora de fazer como Tenten e se afastar da Yamanaka. A Yamanaka não era de total confiança, a Haruno tinha certeza que se Naruto não fosse inteiramente fiel Ino já teria feito como fez com Neji.

Ino também não era de todo mal sabia ser boa com as pessoas de quem gostava, costumava dizer que não era má só fazia de tudo para ter o que queria. A Yamanaka realmente tinha seus momentos bons não era essa pessoa tão má de quem todos pensavam, nos últimos meses até andava pensando em parar com rixa entre ela e Daile, já havia perdido amigas de mais por garotos que na verdade só era apenas um desejo bobo.

O dia seguiu normal exceto pelo fato de um novo exemplar do Konoha Times ter saído com o titulo de _"Uchiha solteiro novamente"_, a população feminina da escola ficou desnorteada com a bomba, todos querendo ser aproxima escolha do '_Uchiha gatão' _como era chamado. Daile também não ficava para trás agora que havia entrado para o grupo de lideres de torcida também havia muitos garotos que morriam pela Rusvelde, mas era vista como topo era praticamente a garota mais difícil da escola a maioria tinha até medo de tentar com medo de levar um fora.

Naquela mesma noite era hora da garota tentar convencer os pais para que permitissem sua ida à viagem, sabia que seria difícil mais precisava tentar. Encontrou com os pais na Sala Oval estavam conversando, era comum sua mãe estar lá afinal era difícil encontrar o Presidente em outro lugar da casa. A garota bateu à porta recebendo permissão para entrar.

Daile: Boa noite! – e sentou-se na poltrona a frente da escrivaninha. – E as campanhas?!

Presidente (pai da Daile): Vai indo bem, estamos na frente. – tomou um gole de café.

Helena (mãe da Daile): Eu já disse para parar de tomar café! Quer ter um ataque cardíaco? – e tomou a xícara de sua mão derramando seu conteúdo no lixeiro. – E como foi à escola hoje?! – a garota quase teve um enfarte com a pergunta da mãe, não poderia contar o que havia acontecido de sua briga e de como estava mal por dentro, precisava fingir ser a estrela mais brilhante de todas.

Daile: Foi ótima! Um dos melhores dias! – forçou um sorriso. – E é por isso que eu estou aqui! Sabe vai ter uma viagem para o Caribe para os alunos que tiraram boas notas!

Presidente: E você tirou boas notas?

Daile: Claro que sim! As melhores!

Helena: Deixa-me adivinhar! Você quer ir nessa viagem? – mãe tem leitor de mente.

Daile: É! Eu posso ir? Vai ser super seguro vários professores vão!

Presidente: Não é seguro o suficiente para você! Se for sabe que tem que levar vários seguranças. – mexeu em uma papelada. – Uns três e o Uchiha, afinal ele estuda lá mesmo. É um bom garoto tenho certeza que tirou boas notas. – _"Bom garoto? Hum faça me rir!"_ pensou a garota lembrando-se do que estava passando pelo rapaz. – Não é?

Daile: É sim! – disse em uma voz tão desanimada que o pai até estranhou, a garota sempre havia falado bem do Uchiha e agora mostrava total desprezo. – Que seja! Eu posso ir?

Presidente: Desde que melhore esses modos!

Helena: Você é muito bobo para essa família Uchiha! – pareceu ter adivinhado o que sua filha sentia. – Pode ir sim filha, mas sinto muito mais vai ter que levar os seguranças!

Daile: Tudo bem, fazer o quê?

Já era dia 25 de Junho e era o ultimo jogo do Konoha antes das férias, o local do jogo estava lotado todos esperando por uma vitória. As Lideres de Torcida vestiam um mine sai vermelha de pregas com uma listra branca na barra na barra da saia, a blusa era ficava quatro dedos acima do umbigo e tinha uma barra em 'V' e mangas compridas, pompons vermelhos e brancos.

Começou a tocar uma musica bem sexy e as Lideres de Torcidas do Konoha começaram a dançar uma dança provocante no centro do campo, as arquibancadas batiam palmas e davam gritinhos, a musica se transformou em batidas agitadas e começaram as acrobacias bem feitas, Ino foi arremessada para o alto por Haila e Tenten pousando em segurança, Daile e Sakura deram estrelinhas para lados opostos, as garotas fizeram uma pose final ao fim da musica e o estádio explodiu em aplausos e assobios.

Após 90 minutos o jogo finalmente terminou, e com vitória do Konoha Elite Way por 3 x 1, dois gols de Sasuke e um de Gaara. Sempre depois das partidas de futebol ganhas pela a escola havia uma 'festinha particular' dos jogadores do time e das lideres de torcida, desta vez a o local escolhido havia sido a casa de praia da família Uzumaki. A casa de praia da família de Naruto era muito bonita tinha dois andares, e era aberta e arejada em um estilo bem luxuoso, como os pais de Naruto costumavam viajar muito era comum o Uzumaki fazer o que queira naquela casa. O Andar de cima era composto por quartos ornamentados ao estilo praiano com camas grandes e colchas bem feitas, cada quarto tinha um banheiro e uma varanda.

Todos estavam se agarrando em um canto qualquer da casa, Tenten e Neji estavam próximos a cozinha, Naruto e Sakura no sofá, e outros integrantes do time espalhados pela casa. Daile não estava ficando com ninguém estava na varanda da parte de baixo da casa, ficar de vela no meio da pegação não estava com nada, alem do mais não precisava lembrasse que tinha gente que tinha mais sorte do que ela. Sentiu alguém se aproximando pensou que fosse o Uchiha, mas para sua surpresa era o Sabaku.

Gaara: O céu esta lindo essa noite não é? – e encostou-se na barra de proteção da varanda. – O que faz aqui sozinha?

Daile: Olhando o céu!

Gaara: É eu percebi! – ironia?

Daile: Se você veio aqui para dizer eu te avisei, é melhor me deixar só!

Gaara: Na verdade eu ia dizer isso mesmo, mas vamos esquecer e começar do zero!

Daile: Que bom! – virou-se para o interior da casa e viu o Uchiha no maior agarramento com uma garota que estava ali convidada, a garota devia estar se sentindo ótima por estar ali com o 'Uchiha gostosão'. Estava muito bem recuperado pelo visto, não podia deixar aquilo assim e sabia com revidar a solução estava ali a sua frente. – Então Gaara o que quer fazer? Diga o que realmente quer! – o Sabaku a olhou de cima a baixo e seu olhar brilhou, a isca funcionou. Sabia que o Uchiha apesar de estar aos amaços com alguém não desgrudava o olhar de onde estava.

Gaara: Bem... É isso! – puxou a garota pelo braço direito e lhe deu um beijo, o Sabaku era diferente do Uchiha (Dã que coisa besta eu escrevi, claro que são diferentes não são a mesma pessoa¬¬') um beijo avassalador. Estava começando a ficar sem ar quando sentiu o Sabaku se afastar bruscamente, abril os olhos e viu que o Sabaku havia sido puxado pelo Uchiha. – O que você quer aqui?

Sasuke: ... – não sabia o que dizer, o impulso havia o levado até ali.

Daile: Sasuke porque você não volta para o que você estava fazendo e deixa agente continuar o que estávamos fazendo?

Gaara: É vai lá dentro Uchiha você esta sobrando aqui! – e abraçou a garota. – Vocês não são namorados mais, e mesmo se fossem sabe da regra das nossas festas, aqui não existem namorados cada um fica com quiser!

Sasuke: É eu sei! – o Sabaku disse um 'Então cai fora', o Uchiha o encarou e disparou. – Já que sabe tanto das regras então você sabe que quem faz mais gols escolhe a garota que quer, e adivinha quem marcou mais? – o Sabaku ficou calado. – Acertou! EU! Então eu escolho a Daile!

Daile: E se eu não quiser ir com você? – estava tremendo de raiva mais uma vez sendo tratada como um objeto por aquele garoto. – Não vou com você!

Sasuke: É seu trabalho como líder de torcida! – puxou a garota pelo pulso a arrastando pelas escadas até o andar de cima. – Vamos nos divertir um pouco Daile, não era isso que ia fazer com o Sabaku? – o Uchiha abriu uma porta de um quarto a puxando para dentro do quarto à força.

Daile: Você esta louco? – massageou o pulso, e se aproximou da varanda. O Uchiha a abraçou por traz lhe beijando a nuca e levantando a sua blusa, a garota o empurrou assustada com a sua atitude sem pensar muito lhe deu um tapa no rosto. – O que pensa que esta fazendo?

Continua...


End file.
